If She Wants Me
by Imightbe
Summary: AU The alternative and opinionated Naomi and the gang are ready to start their Roundview education. Cook runs in to the new-to-town Fitch twins and introduces them to his little band of misfits. There is an immediate attraction between Naomi and Emily, lets see where this is going. Rated M for later chapters, this is my first actual fic, so please be gentle!
1. Chapter 1

Alrighty guys, welcome to my first actual story. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Chapter One.

Naomi's pov

I could actually fucking kill Cook. The tosser has officially snapped and mangled the last three bike chains I've had, so now I'm left with only my longboard as a source of transportation. Don't get me wrong, I bloody love my board, but it isn't the safest or most efficient way to get around Bristol.

I manage to break past my internal monologue just in time to see the crosswalk change over and tell me to either stop, or risk being turned into of Naomi-paste on some poor sod's front bumper. Dropping my right foot to the ground, I let my tattered vans drag along the pavement until I come to a complete stop. with one well-placed stomp to the tail of my board, it comes up to rest against my leg. I use my free hand- the one not clutching the front trucks of my board- to pull my mobile from the back pocket of my cutoff skinnies. Two new messages from Cook; both telling me to hurry my 'fine little arse' up and get to the park. I'd be there already if you didn't break my chain again, you fucking mong!

It's like Cook could feel me thinking about him, because my phone begins to vibrate in my hand and his face pops up in the background.

"Fucking hell, Cook! I'll be there soon!"  
"Hey now, Blondie, no need to bust my bloody eardrum! I just wanted you to know that we've got some new friends here with us, and i really think you'd like to meet them." Cook replies in his usual mischievous tone.  
"Cook I swear to god, if your new 'friends' are anything like the last few you've found, I'll chop your dick off."  
"Chillax, sweetheart, they're not homeless and they're definitely not dangerous. Just fucking hurry up, yeah?"

I press the 'end call' button in lieu of a verbal response and quickly scroll through my music playlist. Alright, I want something that'll pump me up, but not to the point that I'll lose my focus. Crystal Castles seems to fit the bill!

Pressing 'play', I release my board to the ground and hop back on, giving a few strong kicks until I'm coasting effortlessly along the sidewalk.

* * *

Just as I'm getting into the music and thinking how I'd really, really, like to shag Alice Glass, I see the park entrance; my small group of mates sat on the grass in a circle a little ways away, right beside where the blacktop path ends... perfect.

I decide to fuck with them a little bit, so I keep gaining speed as I get nearer, not letting up even when Cook looks up with a startled face. I rearrange my feet a bit and tuck my back knee in, getting in to a good position to show off. I throw a final smirk at them before I put all my pressure on my back foot and grab the front edge of the board, smiling in triumph as I spin and slide to an abrupt stop less than a metre away from where Effy is sat.

"Impressive..." is the only response I get from the thin brunette in front of me, along with a knowing smirk.  
Freddie and JJ are clapping obnoxiously as Cook yells "Fuck me, Lezzer! Nearly gave me a bloody heart attack, you did!"  
"That was my intention, Cookie." I say with a sugary-sweet smile.

Walking the few steps it takes to join my friends, I drop my board and get into a comfortable position, arse on the deck and feet in the grass. I finally take in my surroundings; Cook is to my left and Effy to my right, casually smoking the spliff she just snatched from Freddie's lips. I smile inwardly as she pecks him lightly on the lips to get his pout to disappear.

I'll never tell them, but I'm happy they finally got together, it was exhausting watching Effy shoot down Fred's advances for months.

My eyes continue their scan, spotting JJ, Thomas, and Pandapops all facing me from the other side of the circle. That's when I notice two pairs of eyes that I'm definitely not accustomed to. Four big, brown, doe eyes stare back at me, one pair looking curious, and the other looking uninterested. I take in the two girls before me. They're small, cant be taller than 5' 4", I reckon. It's obvious that they're twins, but besides that, they really don't seem similar at all.

* * *

The first girl is sat delicately on the ground, obviously trying not to get her abnormally-posh outfit dirty. Her hair is a rich brown with purple streaks, and it sits on her shoulders in well-manicured curls. The amount of makeup she's sporting doesn't cover her sneer though.  
"Want to stop eyeing me up? I'm not the gay one, yeah?" the girl spits out with a slight lisp that manages takes the malice out of her voice.

"Katie! Don't be such a cunt already, we've just got here, jesus." This comes from a huskier voice, and I quickly see that the other twin is reprimanding 'Katie'.

Bloody hell, how did I not see this girl straight away?! Unlike her sister, she's sat cross-legged in the grass with her hands behind her, leaning casually and looking up in to the clouds. she's got red hair, like really fucking bright red, tossed into a sloppy bun on top of her head. I think she's got her bangs pinned back, because I can see a small quiff at the front of her head. I continue my visual tour. Her thin eyebrows are arched cheekily, and I can tell that my obvious leering isn't making her uncomfortable because her eyes- deep and rich brown, are shining right at me. An adorable button nose leads down to pouty pink lips that are obviously trying to hold back a smirk (and failing spectacularly, I might add). I salivate when I spot the shiny silver ball underneath her bottom lip and start to wonder if she's got anything else pierced, and if she wouldn't mind giving me a show.  
Bad Naomi!  
I shake my head and keep looking. She's got a gorgeously pale neck that I really just want to sink my teeth in to; but I haven't even learned her name yet, so that's neither here nor there and definitely not a possibility right now.  
She's wearing a thin button down vest top, buttoned all the way to the top, and a tight pair of cutoff skinnies as well.  
Gay indication #1: found.  
I trail my eyes down her legs until i reach a pair of well-worn converses.  
There's gay indication #2 for you.  
I sweep my eyes down her bare arms, admiring their subtle fitness and spotting what I can only hope is some ink on her right wrist. I look at her hands; short nails.  
Gay indication #3 has been confirmed, I believe I may have a chance with this one!

Her light cough breaks me out of my trance and I quickly look away, trying to look like I wasn't just staring at her for the past few minutes. I turn back to her and make eye contact, letting a genuine smile play across my lips as she does the same.

* * *

I guess her cough got Cook's attention too, because before I know it he is clapping me on the back and whisper-shouting "Look, my little muff-monkey, twins! That's one for each of us!"  
I can't help the eye roll that follows his statement.

"Oi, Cook! I fucking heard that!" the purple haired twin, Katie, I think, says.

"Settle down darling, I was only teasing" he throws her a wink and i try not to roll my eyes again as she smiles flirtatiously back at him.

"Naomi, meet the twins. Emilio and Katiekins!"

"Emily""Katie" the twins immediately corrected Cook.

I couldn't help laughing at how they both started and stopped talking at the exact same time, then threw identical glares at each other.

"So," Cook continues, "I suggest we all get to know each other a little better, eh?" His suggestion is met with a chorus of groans.  
"Buck up, fuckers, I'll go first!"  
He clears his throat and pretends to shake out any cramps like an athlete preparing for a game.  
"I'm James Cook, but you two can call me the Cookie Monster if you'd fancy it. I like to fuck and get fucked up. That's all I can think of so we're on to you, Blondie!"  
I shift nervously, suddenly very much aware of numerous stares I'm getting. "Ehm... I'm Naomi Campbell- don't fucking laugh. I like to ride longboards and fixie bikes? I dunno what else to say..."  
"She's also a raging dyke, in case either of you are interested" Cook shoots to the two newcomers with a cheeky wiggle of his eyebrows.  
Katie makes the 'I'm going to be sick' face and Emily just laughs good-naturedly. I try and fight off the blush that I can feel making its way up my face.  
"Duly noted, Cookie." Emily says between her laughter; she sends me a flirty wink.

Jesus Fucking Christ she is so attractive it's actually painful!

Effy and Freddie make their introductions, saying something to the effect of 'I'm mysterious and can read your thoughts' and 'I smoke a lot of weed', respectively.

Next the focus shifts to JJ, Thommo and Panda, who all give their introductions that nobody can actually understand, JJ because he's speaking a mile a minute, Thomas because of his thick accent, and Panda because, well... she's Panda.

* * *

Katie takes charge then, pushing her tits out and plastering on a fake smile as she proudly states "I'm Katie Fucking Fitch, and i've never not had a boyfriend. I like fashion, obviously. Oh and this is my twin, Emily..." she says the last bit with less enthusiasm. Wanker.

I watch Emily shoot a death glare at Katie as she straightens her back and gets ready to speak.  
"I'm Emily, and I can make my own introductions, thanks Katie."  
Katie at least has the good nature to look apologetic.  
"I like to take pictures" She points to her wrist and I get a clear view of her ink; the small and simple outline of a camera. It's fucking adorable, just like her... Christ's sake Naomi, knock it off!

My eyes are snapped back to attention when Emily's husky voice begins again, "Uhmm...unlike Katie, I've never had a boyfriend, and I don't plan to, sorry Cookie."

Cook lets out another bellowing laugh and shakes his head, saying that he "don't need to be her boyfriend to show her a good time." I don't know why I feel so relieved when Emily's smile turns into a grimace.

"You can ignore him, he's actually harmless. Cook, leave the gorgeous redhead and her sister alone."

That statement earns me a 'fuck off, dyke' from Katie and a genuine laugh from Emily.  
Worth it.

"So where are you ladies from, if you don't mind me asking?" it's JJ who asks this, which I'm grateful for because, lets face it, I want to know more about them but I don't need to come off as some desperate stalker.

"We're originally from Liverpool, but we moved to London about two years ago. Emsy fucked that up, so now I'm stuck in sodding Bristol."  
"Fuck off, Katie, I didn't do anything. Plus," she turns her gaze to me, "Bristol might not be as bad as you think..."

I grin from ear to ear and make a mental note to ask Emily why they left London, if I ever get the chance.

"Have you got any more fit sisters that would be interested in shagging me?" Trust Cook to ask shit like that to two girls we've just met.

Emily answers this time, "No, but we do have a very curious and experimental little brother, if you're interested"

"Not my cup of tea, darling, but thanks anyway, yeah?"

I'm interrupted from watching Cook and Emily's banter by my phone vibrating in my lap. It startles me, and its close proximity to my... girly bits... causes me to let out a small yelp. Emily looks towards me and stifles a laugh, but still ends up smirking cutely.

I groan when I see the caller ID, it's fucking Sophia again. Jesus Christ, I fuck her once outside a club and from there on out she's obsessed with me.

Cook hears my groan and leans over to read my phone, laughing when he puts two and two together and realises who Sophia is.  
"That's mint, babes. You gonna shag her again?"  
I cringe at Cook's tactlessness but answer nonetheless. "Dunno, I think I'm gonna ride over to her's and tell her she needs to leave me the fuck alone."  
"Come on, Blondie! Not even a farewell shag?"  
I smirk, "Well I might as well leave her something to remember me by..."  
"That's my girl!"

* * *

With that, I stand up and gather my belongings, taking a few steps till I'm back on the pavement.  
"I'd love to stay, but, well, booty calls!" I laugh inwardly at my cleverness and wave over my shoulder. I take one fleeting look back at the gang and see that Emily is looking a little upset, tearing the grass violently from the earth. I don't know why, but it makes me feel bad. Like, guilty, somehow.

Who the fuck knows, I'll deal with that later, but for now, I've got to focus on getting to Sophia's as quickly as possible.

I toss my board to the ground and kick off, gaining speed and not turning back even when I feel eyes drilling a hole through my back.

* * *

So that's the first chapter! Let me know if I should continue or not, I've got the next 5 or so chapters written already. All criticism is welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to everyone who's read the first chapter, hope you enjoy this one!

* * *

Chapter Two.

Emily's POV

My throat feels dry when Naomi gets up and leaves, probably off to go fuck some random slag. Whatever, it's not like I care. Fuck, who am I trying to fool? Of course I care, Naomi might just be the most beautiful girl i've ever laid eyes on.

I watch her walk away, trying not to freak out about how fit she is. She'd been wearing a loose white and black singlet that I could see the sides of her bra through, along with some deliciously tight cutoffs. Her platinum blonde hair was being tousled by the wind, and I saw the sun glint off her nose ring when she turned around for a final glance back before leaving. You can be sure that I watched her arse leave until it was officially out of view.  
Fuck, Emily! I can't start thinking like she's my girlfriend, Christ, I hardly know her... but I'd quite like to. I shake my head to rid myself of the rapidly approaching blush and turn my attention back to the people sat around me.

"She's a fucking slut, isn't she?" Katie spits towards Cook with disgust.

"Nah, love. Our little Nai just enjoys the occasional willy-waggle with randoms."

"So she's a slut."

"Wrongo Katiekins. Naomi might like to fuck a lot of different girls, but she doesn't let them do it back to her. She's 'saving herself' or some bullshit like that."

Cook's statement puts me at ease a bit, and I think Effy notices my shoulders relaxing when I let out a sigh.

"Fucking freak..."  
What can I say, when Katie doesn't like someone, she really doesn't like them.

* * *

We chat with 'the gang' (as Cook calls it) for a little while longer, but my mobile eventually rings and summons Katie and I back to the casa del Fitch. Oh joy.

As I'm getting up Effy freezes me with her stare and says "she likes you too" before going back to kissing Freddie. What the fuck is with these kids?

Our walk home is mostly in silence. When we're about five minutes from our new street Katie makes me stop with her because the stilettos she insisted on wearing were 'fucking killing her'.

I drop down to a bench on the sidewalk as Katie nurses her sore feet. As I'm taking in our surroundings I see a familiar looking longboard leaning against someone's front door.

The fact that its Naomi's registers to me just as I hear a girl's voice loudly proclaiming "oh fuck! That's the spot, oh fuck me Naomi!"

Guess that's Sophia then.

I look up and see that there is an open window on the second story of the house that Naomi's board is lent against, and when I listen carefully I can definitely hear the noises of someone getting a right royal seeing to.

I blush again when I imagine that I'm the one up there with Naomi, not that random slag.

* * *

"Ems! Are you even listening to me?" Katie's shrill voice breaks me from my trance and I realise that she's stood in front of me, beckoning for us to continue the walk home. A minute later when we've gotten back to our trek, I feel Katie giving me a weird look.

"What?"  
"You fancy her."  
"What the fuck are you on about now, Katie?"  
"Oh get off it, Ems, I can tell when you're interested in someone. And you seemed a little bit too focused on listening to Blondie get her fuck on."  
"Fucking hell, Katie. Fine, I fancy her, it doesn't matter. Just leave it."  
"Alright Ems, I'm just trying to help."  
"Well don't."

* * *

We arrive to our front door and quickly enter the house, traipsing up the stairs where me and Katie go our separate ways, she to her room, and me to mine.

Along with meeting Naomi, having my own room is one of Bristol's perks. I can't tell you how frustrating it is trying to share a living space with Katie, she's a fucking slob. I get free reign of the walls, and you can fucking bet that there will be no posters of a shirtless David Beckham in sight. I can't promise the same about his wife, though.

I sigh when I think about why we had to leave London. It was great to have an entire city to roam around and explore, there was never a shortage of material to photograph. So naturally, t figures the one time I act on impulse it winds up getting me expelled from school and forces my family to relocate.

_Her name was Vera, and she was really fucking beautiful; petite, wavy dark brown hair, piercing green eyes, and an infectious bubbly personality. I wasn't the only one who thought she was beautiful, though, so I resigned myself to just admiring her from afar. Why would I, shy, mousy, Emily Fitch, 'the boring twin', stand a chance against the smorgasbord of fit and exciting kids from our school and the neighbouring schools as well?_

_So, imagine my shock when I found a note taped to my locker with her number scrawled across it, a cute little "call me" and a heart written towards the bottom. Christ, my smile right then could have lit up the darkest cave in the world._

_That's how our secret fling began._

_It was exciting, stealing kisses and flirty touches when nobody was looking at us. Things started to get more complicated as my feelings grew, though._

_Vera's mum was the headmistress of the prestigious catholic secondary school we attended, and she really wouldn't approve of her innocent little daughter dating, let alone dating a female. That's blasphemy!_

_A couple of months into our tryst, I finally got the nerve to ask Vera if she wanted to go a little further. Being a massive virgin, it was a huge step for me to even ask. Obviously i'd had numerous wanks thinking about it, but I never dreamed of actually being able to touch her like that. I thought I was going to explode when she agreed with enthusiasm. So we set a date for one day after school. It just so happened that I had maths extra help that day, and Vera had to stay late because her mum was having a meeting with some posh looking old bints. We found a classroom with a locking door, set a meeting time, and anxiously waited for its arrival._

_I remember feeling so fucking nervous all day, Katie kept giving me looks that said 'chill the fuck out, loser'. It couldn't dampen my mood though. By the end of the day I would be Emily, girl-shagging-extraordinaire Fitch... not Emily, Katie's-doormat Fitch._

_We met up promptly at 2:30 and raced to the classroom we had chosen days earlier. I didn't hesitate, and thankfully neither did Vera. Within minutes we were stripped down to our knickers, and I was pulling her bra off as I tried to kiss every inch of skin I could find. We'd found our place on top of the teacher's desk and got right to business. I'll never forget the feeling of another girl's slick heat against my fingers, or the way they cry out for more; more fingers, faster, harder._

_Vera was coming around my fingers and had just slipped her own hand into my knickers when I heard the pounding on the door. As soon as I felt Vera's finger enter me, the door was flung open._

_I really don't think I'll ever be able to forget the look of absolute shock and horror that was plastered across the headmistress's face._

_Needless to say, I was expelled on the spot. Jenna, my mum, came to pick me up a few minutes later. Surprisingly, she wasn't angry about me being gay... she was more upset about the fact that the headmistress had fired her from her home-skills teaching position as soon as she arrived to the school. Apparently, any parent who raised a child as 'abominable' and 'manipulating' as me was unfit to teach other impressionable teens._

_So that's how we wound up in Bristol._

_All of that shit, and I'm still a fucking virgin._

* * *

I sigh again as I enter the present again, leaning down to pick my guitar up off the floor and settling back on my bed. Tuning up quickly, I play a couple of riffs to get my fingers warmed up. I'd like to think that guitar is giving me more dexterity, finger-wise, and that'll come in handy one day. Maybe I should learn flute, too. You use your tongue for that, right?

Whatever, it couldn't hurt; and I adore guitar anyway, so it's not like it's a chore to play.

I relax and go through some of my favourite songs, singing along lightly and humming in the spots where the lyrics allude me. I give my acoustic a loving pat before deciding to call it a day and nod off.

The last thing in my mind before sleep consumed me was a pair of striking blue eyes.

* * *

So there you are, criticism would be much appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the wait, guys! I was out of the country visiting a friend so I couldnt really upload anything new. Anyways, here it is.

* * *

Chapter Three.

Naomi's POV

Fuck's sake, I think I've finally learned my lesson; I've got to stop fucking random girls, because there's a good chance that they're going to be insane. Take Sophia, for example. I shag her once, nothing more nothing less, and the next day my mobile is being attacked with calls and messages from her. I didn't even give her my bloody number! So yesterday at the park I decided to cut my ties once and for all. After a week of constantly ignoring her messages I finally replied and said I'd meet up with her.

I didn't even plan on banging her, honestly. I just said that I might to get Cook off my back. But as soon as I walked in to the house she dragged me up to her room. She was already in her knickers when I knocked on the door, for christ's sake!

I gave her the shag she wanted, but I knew that I wasn't in to it. I figured she'd be able to tell, too, but based on the way she was screaming my name I disguised my lack of interest well. I'm sure the entire fucking block heard her, and I'm still a bit surprised that nobody called the police to report a violent crime being committed by someone named "oh fuck Naomi".

As soon as she came I was off of her and across the room, rushing out the whole 'I'm sorry it's not me it's you, please leave me the fuck alone, and maybe you should consider seeking mental help' speech.

She took it really well.

Just fucking kidding, obviously. Jesus, you could have assumed I'd just killed her family with the way she was carrying on at me. But fuck it, I didn't feel guilty because she knew that I didn't intend for our 'relationship' to go any further than a quick screw against a dirty wall in a club.

But I digress, shit happens.

* * *

I'm on my way to Cook's favourite pub (it's his favourite because his uncle owns it, he gets free drinks whenever he pleases) to meet up with him, Effy, and Freds.

I'm greeted by a drunken chorus of "Naomikins!" as soon as I open the door.

Leave it to Cook and Freddie to get off their faces the day before our first year at college starts.

I look over at Effy and we exchange an eyeroll, she signals at me to get us drinks. Walking back towards their table with two pints in hand I grab the last remaining seat and clink my glass against Effy's before we both down the contents simultaneously.

Cook raises his arm and shouts "'nother round for me mates, please, Sheila" with a cheeky wink at the barmaid. She complies, and we're all settled with a fresh pint in front of us when we finally start talking.

"So Nai, how'd it go with the nutter from the club yesterday?"

Cheers, Freds, you just had to ask, didn't you.

"Ugh, I'd rather not talk about it. Lets just say that I think she's finally gotten the message to back off."

Cook snorts into his drink so I hit him with my Campbell death glare. "what's so funny, James?"

"Oh nothin', Blondie... Katiekins just happened to tell me that her and Ems got an earful of shagging sounds when they passed Sophia's flat."

I drop my head into my hands and sigh loudly, "Fuck's sake, I knew someone would overhear. Of course it has to be Emily, though."

"And Katie" Effy adds with a smirk.

"Yeah yeah, her too... Whatever, at least they have proof that I'm a great screw."

"See Naoms, that's the spirit!" Freddie says happily, raising his pint to mine before taking a giant gulp.

Effy laughs at her boyfriend and pulls him in for a quick kiss. I smile at the exchange, but I could still see Cook tense up and look into his glass like it was a telly showing his favourite game.

He had a thing for Ef a while back. I think he actually loved her, but Effy didn't feel the same way... at least not about him. It fucked him up when she and Freddie finally confessed their love and got together, but I stayed by his side and helped him through the heartbreak. I think that's why me and Cookie get on so well, we both put up these hard exteriors to keep people from seeing our true feelings.

I give him a quick pat on his knee and he nods his thanks; Effy and Freddie remain oblivious to the whole exchange.

I watch as Cook slips his mask- the one in the form of his boyish grin and mischievous eyes- back on securely.

He slaps my back and forces out a laugh, loudly whispering to me that there was 'a fit bird giving me the eyes' across the bar. Freddie and Effy both crane their necks to look at the girl Cook spotted, making it really fucking obvious that we're staring at her. She blushes and stands up before approaching the table.

She's fit I guess, short brown curls and crystal blue eyes. I give her a quick up-down look; skinny jeans, a button up denim shirt, and a cute little headband.

Normally, she would be the exact girl I would be looking for. But now, I can't help comparing her to Emily... the way her lips don't make that adorable pout and how her smile doesn't give me butterflies.

She clears her throat shyly, "Erm... Hi, I'm Sara, could I buy you a drink?"

I just nod dumbly and follow her back to her seat at the far end of the bar. We make small talk, and I'm surprised to find how much we have in common. Last week I'd have been ecstatic, now I just felt weird.

* * *

Fuck it, lets see if this works. I lean in and capture her lips quickly, and she lets out a surprised breathe before wrapping her hands around my waist. I kiss her for a little while longer, but it just isn't doing anything for me. It's nice, sure, but it doesn't leave me desperate for more. I pull away and Sara catches my eye, giving me an understanding look before saying "so, who's the lucky girl that's got you distracted?"

I stutter, fuck, is it really that obvious? "No... uhm... no one, there's no girl. I'm not distracted by any one, i swear."

"The lady doth protest too much, love." Sara replies with a cheeky wink. I watch as she pulls a pen from her back pocket and scribbles her mobile number across my forearm.

"You should tell her how you feel, she's got to be pretty special to get your attention."

I nod dumbly again, christ, I'm on a roll tonight.

Sara gives me a final peck on the lips, saying "call me if it doesn't work out" before sauntering out of the pub.

I walk mutely back towards my table, shrugging in response to the looks I'm getting from the three of them. Freddie and Cook seem utterly confused, Effy just smirks at me. Mind-reading bitch.

"Alright guys, I'm gonna head off... early start tomorrow and whatnot."

They say goodbye and I'm out the door, taking a deep breath of the crisp night air. I pull out my pack of fags and light one, inhaling immediately in search of that relaxed feeling.

Snap out of it, Campbell, it's just a little crush. You'll figure it out later.

* * *

I repeat my inner monologue a few more times, not noticing the person walking ahead of me until I step on the back of their trainer.

"Shit! I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going, are you alright?"

The person turns around and I watch the recognition pass over their features.

"I'm fine, Naomi. Hardly felt it," Emily says with a cheeky smile.

We continue walking in the same direction, and I take a minute to gather my wits before talking to her again.

"So, what's got you roaming the streets of Bristol alone on a Sunday night, eh?" I ask with raised eyebrows.

"I could ask you the same question," she shoots me a look, "I was out taking pictures. The harbour is quite pretty at night."

I look down and realise that Emily's hands are full with a tripod and an expensive looking camera. Oh yeah, she does photography.

"Here, let me help you" I take the tripod off her hands, surprised at how heavy the thing is.

"What a gentleman" she teases, "I'd ask you why you're out and about, but I think I've got my answer based on the phone number written on your arm."

I blush, "Yeah, about that, I was at the pub with some Cook, Freddie, and Effy. This girl was keen but I didn't go through with it."

"Why not?"

Shit, Naomi, think fast!  
"Erm, uh... I've got my eye on somebody else at the moment."

I glance at Emily, smacking myself internally at being so obvious.

She blushes, "oh, I see... who's the lady of interest?"

Christ, she is so fucking adorable when she blushes... I realise that I've been staring at her for a little bit too long and answer her question with a noncommittal "Oh, just this new girl. She's got this sexy red hair and she's quite fit."

Why am I flirting?! Knock it off!

Emily raises an eyebrow, "interesting, let me know how it works out for you." Bless her for letting the subject drop.

We walk on in comfortable silence for another few minutes before Emily comes to a halt outside a posh looking house.

"Well... this is where I get off." I nod and hand the tripod back to her.

"It was really nice running into you, Ems, will I see you at college tomorrow?"

"Likewise, Nai,"

Shit, she noticed the accidental nickname, "And it depends, are you attending Roundview?"

"I am, actually."

"Then I'll see you tomorrow."

I can't stop the grin that comes to my face.

"Goodnight, Naomi"

"Night, Emily, see you soon."

I give her a chaste peck on the cheek before turning around and walking back into the darkness towards home.

* * *

So that's the third chapter, comments or criticism?


	4. Chapter 4

I'd like to thank everyone who has read/followed/favourited/reviewed so far, it really keeps me motivated to write.

* * *

Chapter Four.

Emily's POV

She's breathing hard as I push her vest top off and over her head, quickly followed by the sports bra that's keeping me from her tits. We both moan when my hands first make contact with the skin of her breasts, and I begin to massage them as we lock lips again.  
"fuck, Emily, you feel so good..."  
"so do you, Nai, shit, I need to feel you..."  
Pushing the blonde backwards onto my bed, I fling off my top and straddle her.  
Naomi's hands reach up to caress my tits, and I can't help but gasp when she starts teasing my nipples. She leaves a trail of hot, wet kisses down my neck and chest until she's able to suck one nipple into her mouth. I feel both nubs harden at the sensation, and I push Naomi's head harder against me.  
Naomi halts her movements to pull off my trousers, discarding hers as well, before rolling us over so she could top me.  
Clad in just our knickers, Naomi rocked her hips against mine and let out a delicious groan.  
I couldn't hold back any longer, so I quickly pushed myself up to a sitting position, leaving me and my blonde eye to eye as I sat in her lap.  
Without hesitation, I pushed my hand past the waistband of her knickers and cupped her mound.  
Fucking hell, she was wet.  
Naomi mirrored my actions, and she gasped when she felt how wet I was against her fingers. We built up a moderately paced rhythm, I teased her entrance when I heard her say my name loudly.  
I continued to dip inside of her, listening to my name being shouted louder and louder.  
Then, the voice changed. It wasn't Naomi's anymore, it actually sounded a bit like... Katie?

I felt something smack my head as I was violently ripped out of my dream.  
"Emily! Wake the fuck up!"  
"Wha-"  
"We've got college you fucking dipshit! Get in the fucking shower, I don't need to hear your bloody wet dream about Naomi!"

I reddened and jumped out of bed and into the shower. Katie had used up all of the hot water, but honestly, I was going to be taking a cold shower regardless.

I scrubbed at my skin as quickly as I could, and managed to wash my hair in about .001 seconds flat. I couldn't ignore the throbbing between my legs though. Fuck it, a girls got to do what a girls got to do.

I brace myself against the shower wall with one hand as my other hand plunges down between thighs and presses hard against my centre. This'll be quick, I can tell I was about to get off in my dream, so I'm sure all it will take is a few quick rubs before I can relax and go to school.

I tuck my clit between my middle and forefinger, rapidly moving it in tight circles. I have to bite my lip to keep from moaning, alright Fitch, you're almost there. I push a finger inside of myself and pump in and out; every time I get inside completely my palm smashes up against my clit. I feel my walls start to clench and relax, clench and relax, and it's getting harder to keep my finger going. I press inside as deep as I can, curling my finger up and rubbing hard. That's all it takes before I'm squeezing the life out of my poor hand and silently gasping for air as my orgasm hits me.

I take a minute to calm down before rinsing the excess wetness out of my cunt and towelling off. Strange fucking morning.

* * *

I got dressed and made up in record time, expertly avoiding the knowing looks Katie kept giving me. Soon, we were out the door, Katie hopping into the sports car that was waiting across the street, (how she's managed to get some poor bloke to drive her to school already is beyond me,) and I walk to our garage and pull out my moped.

Katie might take the piss whenever I'm on it, saying how I actually couldn't get any gayer, but I didn't care. The muff mobile was completely mine, and I loved it's shabby orange finish to pieces.

On the ride to college I couldn't help thinking about Naomi... I don't know how or why I've become so infatuated with her. I'll just go with the flow, I guess, who knows, there could be potential between us.

Roundview is a strange place. It's like there's no order, no chain of command. I guess coming from a private, religious school gave me the wrong impression of how the real world is. My first lesson of the day was english, and the teacher taught through a puppet named Gerald. A fucking puppet, seriously.

I'm growing to enjoy this atmosphere though, I feel free to act how I'd like to act without the worry of being suspended for forgetting to tack on 'Yes Ma'am' or 'No Ma'am' at the end of every sentence. Admittedly, another appealing factor of the college would be the kids I met at the park. I'd like to say they're my mates, but I don't want to make any assumptions that'll leave me feeling like a mong.

* * *

And then there's Naomi. She's my friend... she must be. Nobody treats strangers that kindly. Shit, Emily, where is this sudden insecurity coming from?

The slamming of textbooks shocks me out of my little thought bubble and i realise that the bell must have rung. Thank fuck, maths is torture. I pull my schedule from the back pocket of my jeans and quickly read through it, storing the room number to my next class in my head as I turn into the nearest loo.

The line for the toilet was fucking massive, thanks to the abundance of vapid hair and body students. The bell signalling lateness rang before I even got out of the stall.

This works out perfectly for me, though, because I love being late to class and having to take the walk of shame to the last available seat! Just fucking kidding, I can't stand being the centre of attention, that's Katie's job.

I may have to take back my previous statement. Turns out I was late to politics, and the teacher couldn't give less of a fuck. Also, the only seat left open was conveniently located right next to Naomi. Fuck, I really wish I could be in close proximity to her without my heart rate picking up.

The period passes uneventfully, and I don't actually get a chance to talk to Naomi besides the quick "hey, Ems" I got when I sat down. I'm surprised when, at the end of the class, Naomi touches my arm lightly and asks if I'd like to spend lunch with her. I say yes, of course.

Once we're settled underneath a tree on the green, Naomi starts to ask questions.

"so, why did you actually leave London? I can't really trust an explanation from Katie." I laugh at her gall before shooting her a look that clearly said she was correct in her assumption.

"I was caught in a...uhm...compromising position with another student at my old school."  
"Christ, didn't expect you to be such a minx, Fitch. So don't hold out on me now, let's hear the details. What was the lucky lad's name?"  
I raised my eyebrow and tried to hide a smirk. Looks like it's my turn to shock the blonde.  
"Actually, Campbell, I attended a catholic, all-girls private school. And as far as the 'lucky lad'? She was my headmistresses daughter."  
I watch in amusement as Naomi's mouth opens, obviously searching for something to say in response.  
"Hmm, well, I can't say that I was expecting your response. But, I'm quite happy to hear we play for the same team." Naomi winks at me.  
"Cheeky!" I slap her lightly on the shoulder, causing her to bump my shoulder with her's in retaliation.

"So I think it's my turn to ask a few question, ready for the lightning round, Ms. Campbell?"  
"Born ready, Fitch."

I take a deep breathe and begin: "Favourite colour?"  
"red"  
"Band?"  
"shit, erm, The Smiths I guess."  
"Good choice, book and movie?"  
"Breakfast of Champions and The Breakfast Club."  
"Do you think I'm fit?"  
"Fuck ye- hey! That's not a fair question!"

I stick my tongue out at the blonde and I can't help but notice how her eyes darken when she sees my tongue piercing. It seems that me and Naomi are thinking the same exact thing. I clear my throat quickly and try to steer our conversation away from the lusty path it was headed down with my quick response.

"Too late, you already answered." I reply smugly.  
Naomi lets out a huff, "Fine, I'm expecting your answers now too."  
"Blue, The Smiths, anything by Hemingway, A Clockwork Orange, and absolutely."

Naomi grins at me, and I'm sure my face is sporting a grin of similar proportions.

The bell rings loudly, breaking our staring contest.

"Give me your number, I'll text you back with mine, yeah?"  
I nod eagerly at Naomi's question and hand her my mobile.

* * *

The rest of the day passes uneventfully, and before I know it I'm home. My phone pings with a message, and I quickly snatch it off of my bedside table.

'Hello Ems, It's that blonde you think is fit ;) It was nice to hang out with you today, maybe we can do it again soon?'

I try to hold in my excited squeal as I quickly type out my reply  
'Samantha, right? Just kidding, hey Naomi. I enjoyed it too, give me a day and time and I'll be there :)'

Well, I must say, that was a pretty good start to my college life.

* * *

So that's the fourth chapter, hope you enjoyed!


	5. Chapter 5

Here's the fifth chapter, once again, I really appreciate the feedback you guys are giving.

* * *

Chapter Five.

Naomi's POV.

Why the fuck is it so bright out? It's supposed to be 9 in the bloody morning, but I feel like the sun is actually trying to creep in through my window and blind me. I wake up completely and turn to my alarm clock, feeling more than a little disoriented when a bright '11:37' is glaring back at me.

Hmm, looks like I overslept. Fuck it, I don't really care. If I bike to school I could get there in time for my science tutor. Or I could grab breakfast with Cookie and show up just in time for politics.

I chose the latter.

* * *

Cook and I walk leisurely towards college as we both munch on the bagels we picked up along the way.

"So Blondie, what's happening with little red?"  
I contemplate lying to him, but I know that Cook knows me too well... he can see that I'm smitten from a mile away.

"I dunno James... I really like her, it's freaking me out, to be honest."

"Christ, Naomikins, it's gotta be serious if you're using my first name... What are you feeling, babes? I just want to help out."

I'm touched by Cook's sincerity, but I'm still apprehensive to open up about my feelings for the younger twin. I don't know why, but this 'crush' feels so different, so much more real.

With a sigh I decide to tell Cook my situation. I quickly recount our run in after the pub on Sunday night, and then go over yesterday's lunch conversation.

"She sounds like she's well into you, Nai. You two've got like, too many similar interests to count. And plus," He continues with a devilish smirk, "She's also a muff-diver. It's simple, babe, go for it!"

I can't really manage a reply because I'm too busy blushing over picturing Emily in the midst of a 'muff-dive'. I don't know when I turned in to a teenage boy, but I've got to find some way to get rid of my frustrations before I explode.

Eventually I remember to agree with Cook.  
"I really, really like her James..."

"Shit, Blondie, you're serious, ain't you?"  
"Yeah, I don't know why I'm so drawn to her."  
"Who knows Naomikins, could be 'true love' or some bullshit like that."  
"Fuck's sake Cook, you know that's bollocks just as well as I do. There's no such thing as fate."  
"Don't bite my head off, babe, I'm just saying that you should go for it. Little Red seems well keen on the idea, and I'm sure she's a right firecracker in the sack!"  
I try to hide the fact that thinking about her in any sexual manner is turning me on with an eye roll to Cook, accompanied by my usual 'shut up, tosser' groan.  
"it's not even like that, Cookie. I'm not just trying to bed her, I want to just... be with her, be there for her, you know?"  
"Awww Nai, I didn't think the day would come that I would see you act like a giant fucking pussy in love. You finally gonna let someone fuck you then, babes? I mean if Emily's 'the one' and all that you should probably get mentally prepared for it."  
"Fuck off, Cook! I'm not in love, and as far as the uhm, rest of your question is concerned, that's none of your fucking business. Plus, how do you know that I'm not sleeping around with every girl in Bristol?"  
"Me thinks the lady doth protest too much, eh Blondie? And I can tell you're still a virgin because, if you weren't, you'd be a lot less uptight. Christ, I really think that all you need is a good shag here or there."  
"Well good thing you're not my fucking doctor, then. 'Yes, Ms. Campbell, I believe Naomi's irritability and mood swings could be easily cured by a good fuck from one Ms. Emily Fitch.' I could see that going over well."  
"See! You admit that you need a shag, and that you want it to be Red who does it."  
Fucking hell, when did I become so easy to read that even Cook knew what I was thinking? There's no point in trying to lie to him now, and we're almost at the college gates anyway. Here goes nothing.  
"Alright, Cook. Yes, I really like Emily, yes, I probably could do with a release of sexual tension, and... fuck's sake, yes, I'd like Emily to be the one I 'go all the way' with." I blush hard, but still, a feeling of relief sweeps over me.  
"Was it that hard, Blondie? I'm sure you feel better already. I'd love to stay and chitchat, but I see a fit little redhead inside your room, and she's definitely not aiming those doe eyes at me." Cook says with a sly grin.

* * *

Before I know it, I'm being shoved inside the classroom. I stumble to my seat next to Ems and spend the remainder of the lesson trying not to imagine Emily and I going at it. It's no use, really, fucking hormones.  
Like yesterday, I ask Emily if she'd like to spend her lunch period with me. I can't explain how or why I felt so relieved when she eagerly nodded her head up and down, before grabbing my hand and leading me to the green.

Once we're comfortably settled beneath the same tree again, I finally let myself take a deep breath. I've been so anxious all period just thinking about talking to the gorgeous redhead sat before me. It doesn't make sense, really, I've always been so suave and calm when it comes to picking up girls.  
I think it could be do to the fact that I knew I wasn't ever going to go further than a one night stand, it was such a rapid process I didn't have time to worry. To be honest, the only thing that would be on my mind in these occasions would be fucking the life out of whatever nameless girl I was with and getting home as soon as possible to give myself a desperately needed orgasm. Fuck, I sound pathetic.

Like the sweetheart she is, Emily breaks me out of my self-deprecating spiral by placing her hand on my knee and squeezing it gently.  
"So, what were you and Cookie chatting about before?"

Fuck, out of everything she could have brought up, it had to be that? I could already feel the blush covering my cheeks when I tried to banish my R-rated Emily thoughts from my mind.  
"You're blushing! Aww Naoms, that's precious."  
"Fuck off, Fitch!" the fact that I can't keep a straight face during that statement seemed to take all of the malice out of it.

"c'mon now, you blushed so it had to be something naughty on topic. I've heard about your womanising ways, Blondie, so spill it!"  
"Oi! I'm not a player, not even close. I just give girls a good time, simple as."  
"Word on the street is that you don't let them return the favour though, what's up with that?"  
"That's none of your fucking busi-" I stop myself when I see Emily's eyes widen in fear.  
"Shit, I'm sorry Ems... I didn't mean to snap at you. I guess I just don't want to lose 'it' to some random slag in a pub toilet."  
"You're a virgin?"  
"Fuck, please don't take the piss, Ems."  
"I wouldn't dream of it. I am too, you know..."  
"But I thought you said the headmistress caught you with her daught-"  
"She'd burst in right before it was my, ehm, 'turn' to go..."  
I could't stop my smile then, so I quickly tried to disguise it as a grimace. "Christ, Ems, that sounds like proper shit... I'm sorry your first time had to be like that."  
"No need for apologies, shit happens. So, do tell, how was the first time for Miss Naomi Campbell?"  
My eyes widened at her quick conversational turnaround, but I answered nonetheless.  
"It was with Effy, actually..."  
I stopped to gauge Emily's reaction, but her face remained neutral.  
"I'd just told her I was gay, and it was the only way she could manage to console me... I dunno, the whole 'I can get a girl off' thing helped me gain confidence with myself."  
Emily stays silent, only letting out a passive 'oh'.  
"Emily, hey, I'm sorry if that was an overshare. I don't want to make you uncomfortable or anything..."  
"Shit, sorry Nai, you've done nothing wrong. I asked, for fuck's sake. I just wasn't expecting to feel so jealous." She let her sentence hang in the air.  
"Jealous I got to shag the Effster? I'm sure she'd be up to it if you'd asked her to, yeah?" I knew I was deflecting the topic at hand, Emily wasn't interested in Effy any more than I was interested in Katie. I just don't know how to deal with her admission.  
"I'm more jealous of Effy really...she's a lucky gal."  
"Why would you say that? I'm sure I was a terrible screw."  
"Don't play dumb, Campbell, I'm jealous that she's been so close with you when I'm still no more than a stranger."  
"You're much more than a stranger to me, Emily Fitch."  
I saw her smile lightly even though her eyes were cast downward. I must say, I quite enjoyed watching the dull sun reflect off of her labret stud when she looked back up at me.  
"Thank you, Naomi. Being Katie's twin always meant that I didn't typically get any kind of genuine friendship out of our 'adventures'. You though, you're different."  
"Good different or bad different?" I asked with a smirk, hoping that it'd mask how invested I really was with her answer.  
"Good different...like the best kind of different, actually."

Once again, the bell interrupts our staring contest. We both silently get to her feet, and I'm the first one to step closer, I can't control the hand that'd just reached up and tucked some cherry-red hair behind Emily's heavily pierced ear.

"So, I'll see you later then, goodbye, Naomi..."  
I could feel Emily's hesitance, so I decided to grow a pair and act on my feelings.  
I wrapped her petite body in my arms and gave her a hug that I hoped would convey my feelings. When I went to pull back, Emily leaned forward again to kiss me on the cheek. I'd had the same idea, however, so her lips landed only millimetres away from my own.

I was frozen to the spot, and I fucking refused to be the one to break this half-kiss. Thankfully, or not so thankfully, Emily did it for me by pulling away completely and shooting me a dazzling grin before she trotted happily back to class.

I'd met up with Cook when the final bell rang out, and we were currently leaned

* * *

up against a row of lockers as we talked.  
"I really, really fucking fancy her, James..."  
"I'm happy for you, Nai, don't fuck this up, yeah?"  
"I'll try my best not too, Cookie" I replied with a smirk.  
Cook lightly slapped me on the bum before turning around and strutting off down the corridor. He'd left me with the parting encouragement of "Go get your bird, Blondie, little Reds awaiting!"

I shook my head at his blatant lack of tactfulness, fucking tosser.

A second later I felt myself pushed against the lockers I had just been casually propped up against.  
"What the fu-"  
"Listen, lezzer, don't fucking hurt her. She deserves the best, and if... if you can't give that to her then you should fuck off now."  
I stared wide-eyed at Katie. I was surprised by the amount of raw emotion I could see in her eyes; everything from fear to hatred to love swirled in her deep brown irises.  
"I'd never hurt her, Katie-"  
"You'd better fucking not, because you'll have me to answer to if you do. Are we understood?"  
"Perfectly, Katie, Now, if you wouldn't mind, I'll be going now."  
Katie backed up and I made my hasty retreat to the bike shed.

If Katie knows, it's only a matter of time before she tells her sister. It seems like I'm going to have to act sooner than I'd expected.

* * *

Thoughts?


	6. Chapter 6

Enjoy, another thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, favourited, or followed my story so far.

* * *

Chapter Six.

Emily's POV

Honestly, the day Katie stops acting like a selfish cow I'm going to fucking dance to college naked. Ice cold showers in the morning do nothing to help my already shit mood that I have just from waking up so early. The fact that Katie also leaves the loo looking like a war-zone in addition to monopolising all of the hot water just pisses me off further.

I storm into her room once I've got my knickers back on, intending to give her a piece of my mind. When I push open her door I see her sat on her bed talking conspiratorially into her mobile.  
"Shit, Ems hold on- Effy I'll call you later, yeah babes?"  
She hangs up and gives me a guilty look. I'm actually surprised, she's never showed remorse for being a thoughtless bitch before.

"I'm judging by the look on your face that you're sorry for leaving me to deal with our fucked up bathroom once again?"  
Katie snorts, her previously guilty look vanishing.  
"Like fuck I am, it's not my fault you wake up so bloody late."  
My eyebrows knot in confusion, "Why'd you just look so guilty, then?"  
Aha, the look is back.  
"None of your fucking business, Ems, I was just having a chat with Effy."  
"Since when did you become chummy with Effy?"  
I watch as Katie begins another bitchy retort, but then stops herself and appears to have a mini-internal debate.  
"Ugh, fuck it. I'm not supposed to tell you this, but I overheard Naomi talking to Cook yesterday... she like proper fancies you."

I try and fail to hold in my smile, but I continue prying for information nonetheless.  
"That still doesn't explain why you were on the phone with Stonem."  
"Fucking nosey today, aren't we Ems? I was just asking her to fill me in on Naomi's history with girls. I'm not gonna let some slimy whore try to date my little sister."  
I was stuck between feeling affection and annoyance towards Katie, and in the end they both canceled one another out.  
"Well... thanks, I guess. Just like, please don't get involved with all of this. I really like Nai and I don't want to fuck anything up.  
Katie smirks, but her eyes are showing that she does truly care.  
"'Nai', eh? Sounds like we're getting pretty friendly. I'll stay out of it though, bitch, don't worry. Now fuck off and put some bloody clothes on, we're gonna be late."

I do as I'm told, picking out a pair of tan pants and a black v-neck, tossing a grey striped cardigan over my shoulder incase it gets cold.  
My pants claim to have a 'boyfriend' fit. Why can't they just say they're fucking skinny jeans that sag a bit? I didn't take them from my boyfriend; girls should be able to wear whatever the fuck they'd like without having to do so with the guise of them being someone else's.

Fuck it, rant over. I'm actually going to be really fucking late if I don't get a move on.

* * *

I'm about five minutes away from college when I spot a familiar shade of blonde hair walking ahead of me on the sidewalk. I take a few seconds to watch her arse move in her shorts, admiring the way her washed-out flannel is draped haphazardly about her shoulders. Soon enough, I slow down until I'm coasting right along next to her and call her name.  
"Naomi!"  
I watch her head whip in my direction as she clutches her chest.  
"Fucking hell, Fitch! You've got to stop sneaking up on me!"  
I just keep laughing, finally managing to sputter out my offer for a ride.  
"Fancy a spin on the muff-mobile? I've got a spare helmet."

Naomi smirks at the moped's title as she looks it up and down, finally shrugging and saying "sure, why the fuck not."

She quickly hops on to the back half of my seat and wraps her arms around my midsection, refusing my request for her to put the helmet on.  
"It's a three minute ride, Emily, I think I'll survive."  
I'd argue, but honestly I can't be bothered to right now because I've got the object of my affection straddling me from behind and gripping my hips.  
"Right- ehm, lets go then."  
Smooth, Emily, real smooth.

We arrive at the college gates sooner than I would have hoped and I come to a complete stop in front of the main staircase to let Naomi off.  
"Thanks, Ems, I might have to take up your offer of a ride more often." With a wink she's gone, leaving me blushing once again.

Why is she so good at making things sound dirty? Pull yourself together, Emily!

I park my moped and begin my walk to class, quickly getting blindsided by a smirking Effy as I turn down a smaller corridor.  
"She really likes you, you know?"  
I don't bother to ask who she's referring to, I've already learned that there's no point in playing dumb around Effy.  
"I know, I really like her too."  
"So do something about it, she's not gonna be single forever."  
"Christ, I will, alright?"  
Effy smiles, like an actual smile, not that fucking trademark smirk of hers.  
"Good, don't fuck her up, Emily."  
"I'd never."  
"You better not. And I'll be telling her what I just told you, too. Can't have Naomi hurting my new friend."  
I looked down to hide my smile, Effy called me her friend. It seems insignificant, I know, but I've never really had a friend that I made myself, besides Vera, that is.  
We stop outside of my classroom and Effy gives me one final knowing look before turning on her heel and walking away.

* * *

The bell rings, and its met by a few cheers from some of my classmates. I'd say I felt bad for the teacher but I'd be lying, he's a bit of a dick. I decide to run to the loo quickly before politics, already dreading the imminent line that I'll be waiting on. Much to my surprise, the loo is empty, sans one stall that is opening up right as I walk in. I keep moving towards the sink, fixing my hair quickly before turning around when I feel eyes drilling into my back.  
I smile, it seems like today is my lucky day.  
"Why hello, Miss Campbell, fancy seeing you here."  
"Hello yourself, Miss Fitch, the pleasure is mine." She gives me a cheeky smile and we drop our professional personas immediately.  
We fall in to some mindless small talk, but honestly I've got no clue what's being said because I'm using all of my concentration on watching how Naomi interacts with me.

She stands close, closer than you would with a friend, usually, and I notice her clear her throat quite a few times. Finally, I watch her eyes try to sneak a peak at my cleavage while she thinks I'm not looking.

"Eyes up here, Naoms." Busted.  
"Oh fu- uhm fuck, sorry Emily, I'm not perving I swear." Aww, she's cute when she's flustered. She's cute all the time, actually.  
"That's a shame, I was kind of hoping you were... perving, that is."  
I watch her catch on to what I'm saying and take the bait, "In that case, I was most definitely staring down your top. You've got a hot bod, Fitch, can't blame me for appreciating it."  
Blushing, I decide that now would be as good a time as ever to take Effy's suggestion.  
"Naomi? I was wondering if you'd... if you'd like to go out with me sometime? Like on a date."  
Naomi's bright smile flashed me before she replied, "I figured that's how you'd meant it, and I'd be honoured. Christ, I was actually planning on asking you the same thing..."  
My heart melts as Naomi trails off, obviously getting shy.

I debate making a move. On one hand, I want nothing more than to snog the life out of her, but I don't want to scare her off. Fuck it, the heart wants what the heart wants.

* * *

I lean in slowly, watching Naomi's bright blue eyes glaze over as she too cranes her neck towards me. I pause right before our lips touch, bumping my nose into Naomi's and licking my lips quickly. Then, I'm on her.

I really didn't think a simple kiss could feel so good. It only lasted a few seconds and I was already dying for more. I opened my eyes and looked at the blonde in front of me. Her eyes were still shut, bottom lip trapped between her teeth cutely. When her eyes finally open I can tell that she's feeling the same thing that I am.

It's Naomi who leans in this time, capturing my lips in hers as she puts one hand on my shoulder and the other on my hip. I sigh into the kiss and angle my head, opening my mouth slightly to move things along. When I feel Naomi do the same my hands slide from their previous resting place atop her hips to wrap around the back of her neck. Tracing my tongue against her bottom lip, I start to play with the soft hairs I find at the edge of her hairline. I think she just whimpered. Naomi fucking Campbell just whimpered because of me. I'm in heaven.  
Her tongue comes out to join mine, and before I know it they're twisting around each other as I try to get as close to Naomi as physically possible. She's doing the same thing, and i gasp when I feel our chests push together.

Naomi pulls back, and it's then that I realise I'm in desperate need for air. We take a minute to catch our breath, stepping apart slightly so we're no longer glued together.

"Well, uhm, yeah. That was good, like really fucking good. I like you a lot, Ems."  
"The feeling is mutual Naoms, if that's what it feels like to kiss you then I don't know if I'll survive going any further." I watch her eyes widen and scold myself in my head, fucking hell, Emily, could you be any more forward?  
"I guess you'll just have to wait and see, Fitch... I do believe we've got a date coming up after all."  
My grin must look ridiculous. Naomi's matches mine, though, so who the fuck cares?  
"We should probably be getting to Politics now, Nai, we're like 15 minutes late already."  
"Don't worry your pretty little head about it, Kieran is having a fling with my mum, so he's in no position to scold either of us. But I agree, lets get going, yeah?"  
I watch Naomi fix her peroxide blonde hair, I guess I'd messed it up a little in the heat of the moment. Can't say I'm sorry, though.  
I nod, leaning on my toes to give the blonde a final peck on the lips before I open the door.  
"Shall we?"

* * *

Let me know what you think!


	7. Chapter 7

Moving right along! A few people wanted more background on Naomi's character, so hopefully this helps. And also, a big shout out and hug to marsupial for the consistent reviews and helpful criticism.

* * *

Chapter Seven.

Naomi's POV

"Shall we?"  
My god, Emily is so fucking sexy. It's unbelievable, her fitness is actually causing me fucking physical distress!  
She's looking at me expectantly, and I remember that I've yet to answer her.

I do a quick assessment of my current state of being.  
Knicker are uncomfortably wet.  
Mouth is dry.  
Cheeks are flushed.  
Heart is racing.  
Mind is being unspeakably naughty.

Well, that's that, then.  
"You go ahead without me, Ems, I've got to wee again and I don't want you to get in any more trouble." Nice, Campbell, that was mildly convincing.  
Emily pouts and I swoon, but she replaces her pout (that's too fucking cute, in my opinion) with a smile. She nods once, and she's out the door. I wait a minute to make sure she's not planning on reappearing before I walk over to the door and turn the lock. Why they'd put an inside lock on a door in a college is beyond me, but hey, it's being used to my advantage now!

I take a deep breath and back myself up against one of the closed stall doors, so I could still see my reflection in the mirrors above the sinks.

* * *

It's not like I want to get off in my college's bathroom, it's just something that has to be done if I plan on getting through the rest of the day like a normal human being.

Readjusting myself once more so I'm leaning most of my weight against the door, I roll up the sleeves of my oversized flannel and unbutton my shorts. I don't hesitate before pushing my hand down past the waistband of my knickers and cupping my own centre.

Let's get this over with, then.

I conjure up some of the things that I usually think about when I'm having a wank; the feeling of another girl's cunt tightening around my fingers, that one video where one really fit girl fucks her girlfriend with a strap-on, picturing some of my favourite celebrities naked. Nothing was really having an effect on me, though.

My clit was pinched between my middle and forefingers, and I was kind of just circling it about in varying speeds and pressures. I was wet from before, but now it wasn't continuing to build up. Like, I was frustrated, obviously, but nothing was doing the trick.

Then, I thought about her. Emily, the gorgeous fucking redhead who'd just poked her way into my life and straight into my heart. My hips arch; guess that's doing something for me, then. I keep thinking about her, they way her bottom lip piercing is too sexy to handle, and how I want to feel the full extent of what she can do with that little tongue stud of hers.

My fingers speed up, so I'm rubbing against my clit frantically. My free hand leaves it's hold on the door handle to palm at my tits. Fuck, that feels good. I remember the way Emily's chest pushed against mine while we snogged, holy shit that was hot. I could have shagged her right then and there; and I would have, if it was with anyone besides Emily. She's too good for that, she deserves better.

Dipping my fingers down lower, I gather some of my wetness and spread it around my clit as I rub myself. I can feel my cunt clenching, so I've gotta be somewhat close. I imagine what Emily would taste like, how she would look straddling my face and crying out as she came.

My finger presses around my entrance, teasing around the opening as I try to stifle my groans. I take a deep breath and push into myself. Fuck! Getting myself off has never felt like this, it's never been this good.

I keep my imagination going, I'm almost there. I see myself fucking Emily against my bedroom door, and just holding her afterwords, knowing that I could make her feel so much if she'd let me.

My finger keeps pumping as I add one more to the mix, inhaling sharply at the feeling of fullness.  
So.  
Fucking.  
Close.

The last push I need to reach orgasm comes in the form of me imagining what it would feel like to be fucked by Emily; to finally give that part of myself away and not have to fear regretting my decision. I lost myself in the thought of what it'd be like to become unraveled by someone else's touch... by Emily.

This is it, I can feel my walls constricting, and the throbbing is becoming unbearable. I keep two fingers buried in my pussy, pressing up against that spot that always makes my knees weak, while my other hand circles my clit as fast as I could.

I come with my eyes slammed shut and my back arching up away from the door. I think I'm finally seeing stars, my brain is completely encompassed in everything Emily. It's wonderful, to be honest.

Thankfully, I was able to muffle my groaning by biting my lip. I slow my hands and pull my fingers out of my cunt, leaving my other hand to play with my clit for a gentle comedown.

I take a minute to catch my breath before I'm readjusting my clothes and fixing my hair in the mirror. I scrub at my hands like mad, because I really don't need anyone smelling my arousal on them. Once I'm satisfied with my appearance, I send a text out to Emily.

'Hey, I'll be in class in a minute, got stopped by that tosser Harriet in the main hall. N xx'

* * *

Hopefully that'll throw Ems off my trail. I do one final once-over before opening the bathroom door and stepping out.

"There you fucking are, thought you'd died or some shit, Blondie!"

I'm startled to find a grinning Cook outside the loo door.  
"Why the fuck are you here, James?!"  
"Hey, no need for the venom babes, I was looking for you and I ran into little Red, yeah? She'd said you were just having a wee. But I've been out here for almost 10 minutes, and well, Naomikins, it doesn't take anyone 10 minutes to piss." He smirks at me with a knowing look. Fuck's sake.

"Fuck off, Cookie. I was just fixing my hair. Why did you need to see me?"

Cook looks skeptical but goes along with my topic change, and before I know it he's quickly regaling me of something that'd happened earlier. I wasn't really listening until I heard him mention Emily, at which point you could bet that my attention was on him.

"...So Effy said that she'd talked to Emily about you, and now Emily is gonna make a move!"

I can't help but smile at his excitement.  
"You're a bit late, Cookie. I ran into Ems in the loo before and we agreed to go on a date."  
"Congrats, Blondie! Give your best mate the details, yeah?"  
"She asked me out, I told her I'd love to, and that I'd been wanting to ask her the same thing. Then we kissed a bit... and uhm yeah that's that."

Cook let out one of his booming laughs, his hands resting against his stomach while he tilted his head back.  
"You're not as good at lying as you think you are, Naomikins." He winked at me and I gave him the Campbell death glare.

"So you talked, you kissed, Red left, and you wanked. Priceless."  
"Fuck off, I did not!"  
"Bullshit, Naomi. I can tell."  
I crossed my arms and huffed at him, "Don't fucking say anything, alright?"  
"Fine by me, babes. Now, correct me if I'm wrong, but don't you have a class to be attending with your squeeze right now?"  
Fuck, I'm going to miss the entire bloody period if I keep this up!"

"Shit, yeah actually, I've gotta run Cookie. I'll call you later though, yeah?"  
"I'll hold you to that, Blondie, now get to fuck!"

I managed to get through the remaining time in politics without trouble. I kept a neutral face around Emily and just smiled and nodded when she'd make a sarcastic remark. The bell rang, fucking finally, and me and Ems got out of the room and quickly made our way outside. The weather was still surprisingly pleasant for England; partial clouds, no wind, and it wasn't bloody freezing or pissing down with rain.

* * *

It was kind of our routine now, leaving politics and settling underneath the same tree on the green. I'd sit down with my back propped up against the trunk and light a fag while Emily would drop down beside me and sit cross-legged, usually pulling out some form of sandwich.

I was seriously relieved that there was no awkward tension between us, I'd have died if Emily said she'd regretted our kiss. It was just so... nice. We sat there and talked, about everything, really. Books, films, our pasts and our dreams for the future. I told her about my mum, and how she raised me single-handedly after my prick of a father ran off when he found out she was pregnant. I explained how I've always had issues trusting people, and that for some reason, those issues never came up with her. Ems was able to tell when I didnt want to share anymore and quickly changed to a lighter topic. I never really enjoyed just shooting the shit with people, but it was different with my redhead.

Too soon, Campbell, she's not yours, not yet, at least. I smiled when I remembered our upcoming date, and my smile was met with butterflies raging around my stomach when I let myself reminisce our kiss.

I realise that I've been silent for a bit too long when I feel a ball of paper hit me in the side of my head.  
"Oi! Watch it, Fitchy, you've yet to see my violent side."  
"Yeah right, Nai, you're about as 'rough and tough' as a miniature dog. But hey, I'm still interested in seeing your violent side." She winks at me, bloody minx!

"All in due time, Ems," I say laughing, and my hand reaches out to settle on her thigh. Stop it, hand, I didn't command you to move!

Emily looks at me before grasping my hand in her own and inching forward so she could easily rest our clasped hands in her lap. This girl is too adorable, honestly.

"You're adorable..." Shit, why can't I keep my thoughts in my head today?  
Whatever, it made Ems blush so it's a win/win situation for me.  
"Thanks, you're not too bad yourself, actually."

I let out a genuine laugh at her cheek and reply, "I figured as much, you were the one who couldn't keep her hands off of me just an hour or so ago."  
"You weren't complaining."  
"Very right, and I'm not going to complain now, either."  
With that, I ducked down to capture Emily's lips in mine. Fuck, she's addicting. I tried to keep our kiss chaste, seeing as we were on school grounds, and all. I wasn't too successful though, and I guess I let it carry on a bit too long because before I knew it we were being broken apart with wolf whistles from Cook and Freds. Oh, and Katie of course had to give me a warning glare before muttering for 'the lezzers to get a bloody room."

"Top shit, Naomikins! Emilio, I didn't know you had it in you!"

"Fuck off, Cookie" Emily has no real malice in her voice though, so I know she's perfectly alright with being seen kissing me.

My cheeks are actually starting to hurt, what with the abnormal amount of smiling I've been doing today. I'll just have to get used to it, I guess.

* * *

Thoughts or comments?


	8. Chapter 8

Here's the probably-not-very-anticipated date night! Another thanks to anyone who's reading.

* * *

Chapter Eight.

Emily's POV

I didn't think the sarcastic, rough-around-the-edges, Naomi Campbell would be much of a romantic. I was happy to be proven wrong though. Then again, I'm being too quick to judge. Naomi might look like she'd kick your arse, but I know she's just hiding behind her appearance, I don't think I've ever met anyone so genuinely kind as her...

Moving on, though, the rest of the week passed by without a hitch. I'd have lunch with Naomi everyday, and spend time getting to know 'the gang' a little better whenever I had a class with one of them. Cook, Freddie, and JJ were all quite taken by me, and it felt nice to know I had three tough gu- wait no, sorry, two tough guys and a very nervous JJ watching my back. Effy and I got along surprisingly well, too; when she wasn't saying cryptic shit or smirking silently at me, that is. Overall, I'm one happy Fitch, liking people and making friends was never my strong-suit. It was Katie's job, I kind of just worked with whatever she brought to the table.

* * *

But I digress, lets get back on topic. For our date, Naomi had only told me to dress casually and be ready by 7 o'clock. After a little bit too much fretting about outfit choices, I settled on a pair of tight black jeans, a white and blue striped singlet, and my comfy grey cardigan. Oh, and my slightly-less torn apart pair of converse; gotta make a good impression, you know? I heard my doorbell sound just as I finished applying a little eyeliner. Grabbing my black beanie and quickly pulling it over my head, I ran down my stairs and opened the door, shouting a quick "I'm going out, don't wait up!" before slamming the front door behind me. Once I turned around I saw a smirking Naomi standing a few feet away. I took a minute to scan her hungrily, head to toe. White-blonde hair thrown up in a bun atop her head, a loose green flannel buttoned all the way to the top, and another pair of cut-off grey jeans. Christ, could she get any fitter?

"In a hurry, Emily?"  
I took a calming breathe before answering her.  
"Nope, although I'm supposed to be going out tonight with this really fit Blonde girl... Have you seen her?"  
Naomi laughs loudly and slaps me lightly on the arm.  
"Cheeky, Fitch! Are you ready to depart, or would you like to wait around for this hot blonde a little longer?"  
"I'm good to go, thanks, but I'd like a proper greeting first."  
Naomi grinned and snuck her forefinger through my belt-loop, pulling me forwards and locking me in a heated kiss. My hands automatically went to rest firmly on her hips, and I felt her arms go over my shoulders, her hands clasping behind my back. She pulls away and I sigh.  
"Alrighty then, we can leave now!"  
"Follow me, Fitch."  
She leads me up to a nice silver car and opens the back door for me, sliding in to join me once I was settled.  
"Naomi, don't you have to, like, you know, drive?"  
She laughed and thats when I noticed Cook sat in the driver's seat with a clip on tie and a cheesy driving cap.  
"Buckle up, ladies!"  
"Cook, is this your car?"  
He lets out another loud laugh before saying "Nah, little red, some tosser left it unlocked, don't worry though, I'll put it back where I found it."

"Christ, James, you're a fucking prat."  
"Come on Naomikins, I'm just teaching them a lesson, they should be thanking me, really."  
"For a kid who grew up rolling in money, you're a surprisingly good hoodlum."  
Cook barked out another laugh before replying,  
"Aww, babes, you know I'm good at everything."  
"And so modest, too!"  
She rolls her eyes at Cook before smiling back at me and lifting our clasped hands to her lips, giving mine a gentle kiss before settling back against my shoulder.

The date hasn't even started and I'm already a puddle of melted Emily. She's kind of perfect.

* * *

After a few more minutes of driving through Bristol we come to a stop outside what appears to be an American-themed old fashioned diner.

Naomi watches me assess the place with her lip between her bottom teeth and a worried expression on her face. I turn back to face her and peck her on the lips, whispering "it's cute, just like you," before hopping out of Cook's 'borrowed' car.

Naomi joins me outside the diner and grabs my hand, saying "I know it's cheesy, but they've got top notch food and a really great atmosphere, it makes me feel like I'm in some old American-teen film."  
I copy Naomi's previous action from the car, kissing the back of her hand before replying "it's lovely, I'm sure I'll love it, Nai, don't worry."

She smiles brightly and leads me into the restaurant.

They had really taken the American theme seriously here. Some of the food items were referred to as 'malts' and 'fries'. I can't say that it wasn't charming though. The waitresses would take our orders in their best American accents, and the fact that Naomi attempted to reply in the same voice was hilarious. I loved that she was able to act silly around me, I can tell that it's not something she usually does.

I had just finished laughing after hearing Naomi say "I'll have a side of fries, please" when I felt her vans-clad foot bump into mine.

"Trying to initiate a game of footsie, Nai?"  
"You wish, Fitch. I just knocked in to you is all."  
"Prove it."  
Naomi huffed before getting up and changing her seat so we were sat side by side on one half of the booth. She decided to press flush against me, her right side glued to my left. Fucking hell, why was this turning me on so much? I feel like a bloody prepubescent boy.

* * *

I take it upon myself to find a new subject, glancing towards her to try and get an idea.

"So, when did you get a nose ring?" Nice, Emily, fucking fascinating topic choice.

Naomi's smile told me that her thoughts were mirroring mine, but she humoured me anyway.

"I got it done the day I turned 15, kind of an act of youth-rebellion, if you will. It didn't get the desired reaction from my mum though, I figured she'd throw a fit but instead she just mooned on about how suiting it was. It's fine though, I loved it from the moment I got it and now two years later I still adore it. How about you, what's the story behind the lip and tongue piercing?"

I go over the possible ways I could avoid the question, but I ultimately decided that honestly was the best policy.

"I did my labret myself when I was 14. I was just coming to terms with being a lesbian and I had recently discovered and fell in love with Tegan and Sara, so I was desperate to identify with them. Luckily, it didn't get infected or anything, so now a few years later I can still look at it and just feel tied down to my identity. I know it's dumb but hey, you asked."

"It's not dumb, Ems. It's quite cute, actually. And in my opinion, the whole look really suits you. Now tell me about that tongue ring, Fitch."

I blushed, recalling how I had done hours of research online before even suggesting to Vera that we try and take our relationship further. I wanted to make sure that, if she were to accept my offer, I would be able to do my part well. One of the reoccurring tips just so happened to be how to use your tongue piercing to the best of your ability.

I answered, finally, after clearing my throat and looking at Naomi shyly.

"I got it so I could have an advantage in the bedroom, actually."

Naomi's fork clatters to her plate and I laugh at the expression on her face.

"What?! You asked!"

"I just wasn't expecting that, is all." Naomi cleared her throat and her blush died down. "But I respect your well-thought out decision."

It's my turn to blush when the blonde winks at me.

Alright, time to ask her some questions, it's only fair.

"What about you, got any 'body mods' Campbell?"

"I've got two piercings and one tattoo."

"I've already heard about the nose ring, but I can't see any other rings or studs, where is this elusive second piercing?"

"You're gonna have to find out for yourself, Fitch."

"Don't tempt me, Blondie, i've got no qualms doing a full body search."  
Shit, I'm not usually this forward. Naomi just inspires it in me, I guess, whatever though, she doesn't seem to mind.

"Cheeky, but you'll just have to wait and see. I am a lady, after all."

"Bullshit, Campbell. Where is it? Fucking hell, please don't say your fanny!"

Naomi takes a minute to laugh loudly at my response before answering. "Relax, Emily. It's not located on my fanny. It's a bar through my right nipple, no big deal."

I salivated, 'no big deal' my arse. My eyes were firmly glued to her chest as I asked my next question, "and what about your tattoo?"

"This is actually the second time I've had to explain this today, some chav at Tesco's asked me earlier."

She winks again, telling me that my question isn't annoying her.

"I've got an equal sign behind my ear. In short, it's to remind me that being gay doesn't lessen my worth as a human when I'm feeling down. Equality for all minorities, and all that shite." She's blushing.

"Jesus, Nai, that's so sweet. If it's any consolation, I think you're worth more than anyone I've ever met..."

I watch her eyes darken. Naomi's lips are on mine in seconds, and you can be sure that I'm not denying her, in fact I'm encouraging the whole thing, seeing as I'm even more desperate to feel her than she is.

"Emily, I've got to run to the loo, meet me there in a minute, yeah?"

She gives me a piercing stare before departing.

Shit, does she mean what I think she means? I really fucking hope so. I gather my wits before standing up and walking towards the bathroom as casually as I can.

* * *

When I reach the door I try to turn the handle, only to find it locked.

"Naomi? Open the fucking door, would you?" I whisper-shout.

I wait a second before the door opens, and suddenly I'm being pulled inside. The door closes and I'm immediately slammed against it, Naomi's warm lips capturing mine in a heated kiss.

I can't stop the groan that comes from my mouth when she pulls away.

"Sorry, Ems, I'm not usually like this, I just couldn't sit so close to you and not kiss you..."

I mutter 'it's alright' a few times between our kisses, and soon Naomi's hands are moving from my shoulders down to my hips, then back up again. This time, though, they stop right underneath my breasts. I feel her hesitate.

"Keep going, please..."

This is enough encouragement for her.

Before I can take another breath her hands are lightly cupping my chest. Fuck, that feels nice. She presses a little harder and I decide to tell her exactly that.

"Fuck, babes, that feels nice."

"Yeah?"

I nod my head in response before deepening our lip-lock and tracing her bottom lip with my tongue. Before she can bring her own tongue in to the mix I pull back, and my eyes darken when I see how worked up she is. I lean back in again, lightly biting her bottom lip and pulling it. I give it a quick suck before releasing it and opening my mouth for her eager tongue. We both sigh this time.

I feel the cold air touch my stomach as Naomi brings my singlet up. She stops once again just underneath my breasts; her hands resting on my bare skin and causing goosebumps to break out wherever her skin meets mine. I pause momentarily to wonder if we're going too fast too soon. Nope.

"Fuck it"

With that I push Naomi off me gently and take off my own top, laying it across the sinks before doing the same to her. The buttons are a pain in the arse, but my struggle was worth it. I breathe in sharply when I finally get the chance to look at her. Pale white breasts encased in a royal blue bra, the skin on her chest reddening as I continue to stare. Naomi pins me back against the door and kisses me with animalistic intensity. I return her kiss with even more passion. When she gasps I decide to go a little farther, breaking from her lips to attach my mouth against her pulse-point. Fuck, she is so bloody sexy. I feel Naomi's fingers digging into my bare shoulders as I suck hard against her neck; I want to brand her, I want everyone to know that she's mine.

Because she is mine. I'm sure of it, and honestly I couldn't be happier.

* * *

Thoughts? The next chapter will continue where this one left off in Naomi's POV


	9. Chapter 9

Even more thanks to Marsupial ; I've already got the majority of this story written so I'm impatient when it comes to posting new chapters! Anyways, enjoy! And I'm not a fan of angst, my life is angsty enough.

* * *

Chapter Nine.

Naomi POV

"Fuuuuccckkk..."

I can't help the words escaping my mouth, Emily is making sure of that. Right now her lips are attached to my neck and she's sucking hard for all she is worth. Blimey, if this is how passionate she is just through kissing, I'm afraid to see what happens when we fuck. The term fuck isn't fitting though, it's too harsh and impersonal. Usually, my encounters of the female kind perfectly fit that description, but with Emily I already know that it's gonna be different.

I like that I can say 'when' instead of 'if' now. Call me cocky, but I know that we're going to take it further. I fancy her, she fancies me. Simple. I fancy her quite a bit actually, maybe even too much. Not so simple, then.

Just when I'm thinking about the size of the hickey she's leaving on my neck and what I'm going to tell my Mum about it, I feel her small hands drift up my stomach and settle against my tits. Oh, fuck.

I bite Emily's lip, hard.

I guess that clued her in on how horny she's making me, because before I know it she's massaging my breasts.

"Shit, fuck... Ems..."

I feel her grin against my neck before she dips her head again, her lips now peppering kisses down the right side of my chest. She stops briefly to leave another bite on my collarbone before she continues her descent... she stops at the fabric of my bra.

My eyes fly open in tandem with the huge inhale I take. I tilt my view down and see her hooded chocolate eyes peering up at me. They're asking for permission to continue, as if I'd deny her that, fucking hell.

My eyes slam shut again when I feel her fingers tug lightly at the top of the bra cup. The cool air greets my flushed skin slowly, letting me know just how far down she's pulled the fabric. Suddenly, the air hits my nipple.

FUCK! I've never been this turned on, ever. Not even when I've got my face buried in some random's cunt have I ever been so desperate to be touched. Emily Fitch, what are you doing to me?

She gently pulls my nipple into her mouth, forming a tight vacuum seal as they harden into stiff little nubs. As promised, she's met with two small metal balls protruding from opposite sides of my nipple, and she wastes no time before stroking the flat of her tongue all around it.

My own hands had returned to their previous position on her tits ages ago, and I snap out of my lust filled stupor just long enough to reach around and unclasp her bra. I pull it off of her quickly, and immediately grasp her nipples lightly between my thumbs and forefingers.

The moan she makes is delicious.

She sucks my nipple harder as I touch her, letting her free hand wander up to my other breast and push the fabric of my bra out of the way. Before I know it she's got my nipple pinched tight between her fingers and I'm moaning in to her mouth. I know that I've fucked a few girls in my day, but I never let them touch me in return. Yeah, getting them off makes me horny, but I still prefer going home or finding a quiet corner and relieving the tension by myself. With Emily, though... I feel exactly the opposite. I'm desperate for her.

Her tongue teases me by flicking repeatedly against my hardened nipple, and I'm embarrassed by the amount of wetness I can feel in my knickers.

Just as I pull my mouth away from hers I hear a strong knock on the door that I've pressed Ems up against.

Fuck, we're in a diner. I seem to have forgotten about that.

The voice of our waitress penetrates our sudden silence.

"Ladies? Is everything alright in there? We thought you may have left without paying but your possessions are still at your table..."

Emily is the first to compose herself and speak.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, we didn't mean to worry you. My friend and I were just having a private discussion about uhm, private matters..."

Nice Ems, I like the repeated use of the word 'private'. I go to snicker but she twists my left nipple gently, stealing the air from my lungs.

"That's quite alright, ma'am, but we do have other customers waiting to use our restroom. So if you could please return to your table, that would be very appreciated."

I could hear the sugary fakeness in her voice from a mile away. She knew exactly what she interrupted.

"No problem, We'll be out in two shakes of a rat's tail!"

I hear the waitress's footsteps walk away from the door and let out a sigh of relief, and soon Emily is giggling uncontrollably into the crook of my neck.

She pulls back and adjusts my bra so it's actually doing it's job before picking my top up and handing it to me. I'm too busy gaping at her perfect tits to even try to put my shirt back on.

Unluckily for me, though, Emily's bra is back in place, and the tempting skin of her stomach is covered by her singlet once more.

"Bloody hell, Emily... that was..."

"I know babe, but lets get back out there before our waitress comes back."

* * *

Hesitantly I open the door and walk back to my seat; Emily following a minute after me, acting cool as a bloody cucumber. How is she so fucking calm?

I ask her just that when she's seated across from me again.

"I'm far from calm, Nai, I'm just better at hiding it. You try living with my family and showing your feelings... now take a deep breath before your cheeks turn as red as my hair!"

I do as I'm told before smiling sheepishly at my date. We pick at our meals for the next few minutes in silence, throwing flirty glances at one another whenever our eyes met. How did I manage to get this girl, this wonderful, funny, sexy, girl to come out with me?

I don't bother mulling it over in my mind, I'd rather just accept it and keep this feeling of elation going.

Soon, our pissed off-looking waitress comes over and eyes us wearily.

"Have a nice visit to the loo?" Her faux-american accent is gone, along with any of her previous charm.

I open my mouth uselessly as Emily replies.

"It was a lovely visit, thank you for your concern. Now if we could just have the check, please...?"

How did she manage to say that all so sweetly while still telling the waitress to kindly bugger off? Another talent of the younger Fitch, I guess. I can't wait to discover the rest...

"You still with me, Nai?"

"Oh, uhm, what?" Nice, Campbell, pay attention, would you?

"I said that your mobile is ringing. It just stopped but it looks like it's started again."

"Fuck, thanks baby"

I press the accept call button quickly, and I'm automatically met with the sound of Cook's voice being drowned out by the noise of what has to be an enormous party.

"Naomikins! You've got to be here! There's a fookin mental party at Eff's house right now, bring little Red with you, yeah?!"

With that, Cook hangs up.

Emily heard the entire exchange due to Cook's booming voice, so I look towards her to see if she'd like to go.

"Fancy a party, then, Naoms?"

I grin, "Only if I can go with you on my arm."

Emily smiles back at me as she stands up, and I rise too after tossing enough money to cover our bill on the table and grabbing her hand.

"As you wish, Campbell."

"Lets get going, then. A 'fookin mental' party awaits, yeah?"

We exit the diner hand in hand as Emily laughs at my Cook impersonation. I've been perfecting that impression for years now, so I know it's accurate.

* * *

We've been walking a few minutes before I come to a halt, pulling Emily back to me when my hand yanks at her's. Thankfully, Effy's house wasn't too far from where we had just eaten.

"What's up, Naomi?"

I take a deep breath before letting out a jumbled and repetitive "Ems, will you please erm... please do me the honour and be my girlfriend, please?"

I keep my eyes trained on the ground, I'm half afraid of rejection, and half afraid that she couldn't tell what I had said and that I'd need to repeat myself. A few silent seconds pass...

"Nai? Look at me, please?"

I do so hesitantly, locking my blue eyes with her deep brown ones.

"Of course I would, you fucking mong!"

I laugh as she pulls me in for a quick but passionate kiss.

"Were you not there in the loo with me before? Christ, how could you even think I wouldn't want to be with you after that?"

I smile shyly and look down at our clasped hands again. I haven't felt this happy in... well, I don't think I've ever been this happy, to be honest.

"Perfect, you're perfect, jesus-" I stumble over my words, only to be silenced by a kiss from Emily, from my girlfriend.

I could get used to saying that.

"Calm down, babe. Now come on, I believe we've got a party to attend?"

"Right you are, Emsy."

* * *

We make it to Effy's house a few minutes later, and I knew we were at the right place based off of the amount of pissed teens vomiting into the hedges and couples shagging against various corners of the house.

"Here we are then, m'lady. After you." I peck Emily on her cute little nose and usher her up Effy's front walk.

"Naomikins, Emilio! You made it! Fucking ace!"

"Glad to see you too, Cookie" Ems squeaks out as she gets wrapped up in a tight hug.

"Let go of me, you fucking oaf!" Is the greeting he gets when he does the same to me.

"Where's the love, Blondie? Givin' it all to our little red here, eh?" He wiggles his eyebrows and gives me a mashed grin.

"None of your business, tosser, now where's the alcohol at?"

"I'll take that as a yes, then. Back through the kitchen where it always is, Nai, party on!"

Ems and I quickly refill our shot glasses, tossing the vile contents down our necks and slamming them against the bar. We had just emptied our glasses for the fifth time. I can easily say that we were both a little bit more than trashed.

"Care to dance, baby?"

Emily smiles at my pet name for her- (I never have terms of endearment for anyone, the closest I've got to that is with Cook, and Cookie is hardly creative)- she then nods and leads me to Effy's makeshift dance floor.

I press her arse against my crotch as we grind slowly to the beat pulsing through the house, trailing my lips up and down my redhead's neck every few minutes. The song changes and we speed up our pace. I can't help but think about our date, the way she pursed her lips around my nipple and made a noise that I can only compare to a purr. I let my hands wander around her midsection before whispering in her ear.

"Would you like to come back to my place, Ems?"

She pulls me in to a kiss.

"Fuck yeah..."

* * *

Thoughts or criticism?


	10. Chapter 10

This is going to mainly be a Naomily story, but as we go on more character stories will be written!

* * *

Chapter Ten.

Emily's POV

I'm not actually sure how we managed to get back to Naomi's house in the state we're in. I know I couldn't even walk a straight line right now, so the fact that we're tripping up her front stairs right now without any wounds from trips and falls is astounding.

I twist at Naomi's front door and I'm surprised to find it unlocked. Naomi must be able to read my face, "Mum never locks it, bloody hippy..."

I smile at her moody retort and kiss her.

She breaks away from me when she runs out of breath.

"Right, bedroom. Now."

I nod eagerly before following my blonde up the carpeted stairs and in to her room as silently as I could manage.

We both breath a sigh of relief once Naomi's door is securely locked behind us. Suddenly, there's no need to rush anymore.

* * *

It's my turn to pin Naomi against the door now, and I do so whilst capturing her lips in mine and nipping quickly at her bottom one. I waste no time before pushing my tongue past her parted lips and into her mouth. They duel for dominance, and after a few long moments Naomi is the first to pull away.

"Fucking hell Emily"

I smirk back at my flustered girlfriend before pulling her top open. The buttons go bouncing off in random directions, but I'm much too busy reacquainting myself with Naomi's tits to care. As soon as she is free of her shirt, I unclasp her bra. That fucking thing had been teasing me all night.

I can't help but stare at Naomi once her bra is tossed to the floor. I have never seen such magnificent breasts. I don't care if I'm being biased, Naomi is just so fucking beautiful I can't even stand it.

Alright, I may have only seen one pair in real life, besides my own I guess. But my (unfortunately) extensive knowledge of porn still tells me that Naomi's tits are somewhat of a marvel. It's not like I want to compare Nai to some disease-ridden tart that I've wanked to a few times, I just have nothing else to compare them to. In all honesty, though. I could be blind and still appreciate her beauty.

Her chest was flushed, and her tits rose and fell with every ragged breath she took. Her pink nipples were hardening all on their own, which I took as a good sign. The metal bar through her nipple teased me, I wanted nothing more than to suck on it and make her feel good... just like I had been doing earlier.

Alright, Emily, move on. Naomi's been staring at me for a few minutes, just watching me watch her.

She steps forward and lifts my top off, followed quickly by the black bra I had chosen to wear today. She tosses them somewhere, and I really can't be bothered to worry about finding them later. When our eyes meet, she gives me the universal look for 'I trust you'. Half of me is excited just because I'm here with Naomi, the other half is ecstatic because she trusts me. I take a deep breath. Here goes nothing.

Reaching forward once more, my hands land on the waistband of Naomi's shorts. I fumble with the button a few times before I'm able to open it successfully, and I quickly tug the zipper down. The shorts go slack on her, and I'm already salivating just at the sight of her light blue knickers poking out from beneath them. Jesus, I'm fucking hopeless.

Naomi snaps me out of my x-rated-thought-train as she unbuttons my skinny jeans; I notice that she doesn't fumble at all. As soon as the zipper is undone Nai pushes the tight material down my legs. It takes a bit of kicking and pulling from me, but eventually my legs are free from the jeans. I do the same to Naomi, tossing her shorts behind my head as I push her back against her bedroom door. I round up her wrists in my left hand, and quickly raise them up and pin them above her peroxide hair. My free hand goes to cup her breast again while I press a thigh up between her legs.

Naomi's hips buck towards me as she lets out a strangled cry. She moans again once I bring her left nipple between my lips and suck happily. I switch from left to right a few more times, ensuring that her nipples are hard as rock before leaving an enormous love bite on the top of her left breast. I remember where my thigh is currently located, so I give it an experimental, but very firm, push upwards.

Naomi's head falls back against the door and her hips repeat that bucking motion. Guess I'm doing well, then.

Suddenly, Naomi is attaching her lips to mine and walking me backwards. Soon enough, the backs of my knees bump into something and I'm sent tumbling backwards. I land on my back at the edge of what I'm assuming to be Naomi's bed, my legs are spread open to allow Naomi room to stand in between them. I push against her shoulders and she breaks our kiss while readjusting herself to her full hight.

Fuck me, she is so gorgeous. The way the moonlight is accenting every delicious curve of her anatomy is driving me mad. The light glinting off of her nipple piercing is the final straw for me.

"Naomi, get on this fucking bed."

I think my lack of hesitance is helping Naomi feel more at ease. She grins and complies, and before I know it she is laying down next to me, our sides pressed firmly together and her hands wandering over my midsection, occasionally stopping to twist gently at my nipples before restarting their languid journey. I cry out softly when she rolls on top of me, her knee bumping up into my centre. I know she can feel how wet I am, my knickers have been soaked through since the fucking diner, for Christ's sake.

"Fuck, Ems... you're wet, I can already feel it.. ." Naomi bumps her knee up again, sending another electric shock through my body.

It's right about then that I remember Naomi and I just had our first date.

This current situation might not reflect it, but I've always believed that sex isn't something you can jump in to. It's got to be special, not just an impulsive, drunken shag. Naomi can feel my attitude change, and she's quickly peering down at me.

* * *

I brush a strand of blonde hair away from her face before I stutter out "Nai, I can't ... I'm not ready yet, I'm so sorry I led you on, reall-"

I'm cut off by Naomi kissing my delicately. "Ems, Emily, look at me..."

She waits for our eyes to meet before continuing. "I know it's too soon, baby. Don't worry about it, I'm just happy that you're even here with me..."

"Hey, listen to me, yeah? I'm going to be completely ready soon, I've just got to wait for my mind to catch up with my body."

Naomi laughs, and it vibrates through me.

"I can agree completely, Ems. I haven't done this either. I mean sure, I've screwed a few girls, but I've never actually thought of sex as a two person thing, you know?"

"I understand, Nai, and I'm so fucking glad that I'm not just another random shag to add to your bedpost..."

"You could never be that, Emily. You could never be 'just' anything to me. I've never even had an actual girlfriend, you're obviously special enough to break the pattern."

I'm swooning again as my girlfriend finishes her sentence.  
"Fuck, babe... I've never even let another girl touch me like you have..."

I grin widely beneath her, Naomi Campbell, the amazing person that I can call my 'girlfriend'.

Naomi rolls off of me so we're face to face above her comforter. I shiver when her body heat is no longer covering me.

"You cold, Ems? Come on, get under the blanket."

I do as recommended immediately and sigh at the comfortable warmth I'm greeted with. Following suit, Naomi climbs underneath the covers too. I give her a light kiss, careful not to restart the lusty battle we had just managed to put an end to.

"Thanks for coming out with me, Emily. You know, for giving me the chance to try and woo you and all that." I smile at Naomi's statement before I flip over so my back is facing her and scoot backwards until I'm flush against her front.

I can't describe how right it feels to have Naomi's strong arms wrapped securely around me. It's like Christmas morning and a warm blanket and that feeling of security you get when your mum takes care of you while you're sick.

"Thank you, Nai. I had a great time, and I'm seriously fucking ecstatic that we gave our relationship a title. I'm going to take this whole 'girlfriend' role seriously."

"I'd expect nothing less, sweetheart. Now come on, lets get some sleep."

I nod and try to drift off in the warm embrace of my blonde, but I've got one last question pinging around the back of my mind.

"Naomi?"

"Hmm- Yeah I'm awake, what's up, Ems?"

I blush furiously, and I'm thankful for the darkness thats hiding my embarrassment from Naomi.

I decide to bite the bullet and ask.

"Can I feel you?"

"What does that mean, Ems? We've 'felt' each other all night..."

Shit, she couldn't just get what I had meant in the first go.

"No, I mean like feel you, really feel you. I want to feel how worked up I've made you..."

Naomi is silent for a moment before nodding quickly and pressing a kiss against the nape of my neck. I stretch my arm back and slip my hand beneath the waistband of Naomi's light blue girly boxers, fanning my fingers out to feel as much as I possibly could. I shiver when my fingertips reach a strip of coarse hair, and Naomi groans into my neck. I venture further, pushing my forefinger lower until I'm met with a split in the road, so to speak... I know I'm hovering right above her clit. I don't want to torture her, so I skip over her sensitive bundle and tentatively reach for the wetness trapped between her lips.

Naomi's hips buck again, causing my hand to press harder against her entrance. She gasps and quickly pulls my hand from her knickers. Shit, I hope I haven't done anything wrong.  
"Sorry, Ems, but you've got to stop teasing me, I wont be able to keep myself from jumping you if we go any further..."

"I understand, babes. We can just call it a night, yeah?"

"Agreed, but first, it's my turn to explore."

Without warning, Naomi's cool hand runs down from my collarbone to my bellybutton, pausing slightly before it pushed past my knickers and cups my centre.

"Fuck!"

"Shh... it's alright Ems, I'm curious too you know." I feel her smile cheekily against my shoulder

She pushes her middle finger slowly between my lips, and I groan and a shiver shoots up my spine as soon as she comes in contact with the arousal she'd created.

"And..." Naomi continues, "The way that my hand is coated in wetness indicates that you're enjoying yourself."

"That's a way to put it I guess, I am 'enjoying myself' quite a bit. Thanks for your help." It's my turn to give her a cheeky smile now.

"the pleasure was all mine, Fitch." With that, Naomi lets her middle finger swipe up and down the length of my centre before retracting her hand and wiping my wetness off on my belly.

I shiver again as Nai asks me if I'm ready for sleep, nodding lightly and tucking our now clasped hands beneath my chin.

"Goodnight, Ems"  
"G'night Naoms"

* * *

I can't say I've ever woken up so relaxed. I haven't got any aches or pains and my mind is actually silent for once. I'm positive that this is all due to the sleepy blonde wrapped around me.

When Naomi feels my breathing change, she can tell that I've woken up and trails little kisses across my shoulder blade. "Sleep well?"

"Fucking great, actually. Thanks for letting me stay over."

"No problem sweetheart, fancy getting some breakfast?"

"You've read my mind, Campbell. Want to consider it our second date? My treat."

"Sounds good to me, Fitch, let's go."

* * *

Thanks for reading! Reviews?


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks to those of you who've reviewed this story, it means the world to me. Without further ado, here is the next chapter!

* * *

Chapter Eleven.

Naomi's POV

"Ems, do you mind if I grab a shower before we go? I kind of reek of booze from the party."

"No, of course not, I was actually wondering if I could take one too?"

Hmm, the temptation to ask Ems if she'd like to save water and shower with me is huge. Bad Naomi, stop thinking with your fanny for a minute, would you?

"Alrighty then, I'll be right back. You can go through my closet and try to find some clothes; there should be something in there to fit your tiny self."

"Oi! I'm not that small!"

I just crook my eyebrow at the redhead and smirk.

"Fine... I'm kind of short."

"Exactly Fitch, now find something to wear and I'll be back before you know it."

* * *

When I'm through with my shower I stand naked in front of my bathroom mirror. I feel happy, like so purely content.

Jesus Christ though, I look like I was attacked by a bloody vampire, what with all of my giant new hickeys. I towel off my hair and throw on the clean sports bra and knickers I had brought with me into the loo.

"Emily Fitch, I hope you know that it looks like you attacked me las- oh shit, sorry."

I'd opened the door from my ensuite just in time to see Emily's naked back get a loose jumper thrown over it. She turns around at my voice and smiles, her eyes clearly saying 'you've seen more than that, don't worry'.

"I found these shorts and a jumper. I stole a pair of your knickers, hope you don't mind. Unfortunately, we don't match up in the chest department so I'll be going braless."

I just stand there with my mouth open as she skips past me and closes my bathroom door behind her. I remember to move once I hear the water cascading down from the shower-head and set off to find an acceptable outfit. I settle with a pair of faded light blue skinny jeans, the ones with an obnoxious red paint splatter from the time Cook had pushed me arse-first into a bucket of paint. I grab another one of my home-made vest tops, this one white with a black stencil of Elvis's face winking on the front. Lacing up my grey vans and running a hand through my mostly-dry blonde hair, I snatch my light-knit white beanie from my desk and pull it over my head. Fuck making an effort with my hair, it's a bloody lost cause anyway. I'm applying a little bit of eyeliner in that wing-shaped style when the bathroom door reopens and emily emerges from a puff of steam clad in only my little blue shorts and a towel. Her hair is a dark cherry red now that it's wet, and she looks fucking stunning.

"Looking good, Naoms. I'm lucky to have such a fit girlfriend."

"Damn right you are, can't be seen with some ugly tosser now, can you?"

She laughs and it makes my knees weak.

"Exactly, now if I could borrow a hairband that would be lovely."

"Sure thing, babe" I turn around to retrieve one from the top of my dresser, and when I'm back to my previous position my mouth falls open again.

"Fucking hell, Ems! You did that on purpose, you cheeky cow."

She's laughing as she stands bare chested in front of me, running her towel through her hair.

"Maybe I did, it's fun to get a reaction out of you, Campbell."

"Well congratulations, now put that fucking jumper on before you get more of a reaction than you bargained for!"

Emily's laughing as she pulls on my oversized grey and yellow striped jumper. Fuck, that thing was big on me, so unsurprisingly it nearly goes down past the hem of her shorts. Adorable.

She pulls her still darker-than-usual hair into a ballet dancer's bun on top of her head and slips her shoes back on. With a wide smile she asks if I'm ready to leave and I confirm with a chaste kiss. We gather our belongings and I grasp her hand in mine, leading her down the stairs, and of fucking course, my mum is stood in the kitchen.

"Why hello dears! Who do we have here, Naomi?"

Christ, shoot me now. I sigh.

"Mum, this is Emily, Ems, this is my mum."

"Nonsense! Call me Gina, please. Now could I offer you two a cup of tea?"

"Yeah no, we'd love to stay mum, but breakfast awaits."

A frown crosses her bright face, oh well, it's not like she had any reason to think I'd actually take her up on her offer.

"Oh, alright then. Have fun you two!"

"Right, bye mum" I kiss her lightly on the cheek in apology.

"Bye Gina, it was a pleasure meeting you!"

I'm pushing Emily out the front door and grabbing my longboard when I see my mum mouthing 'I like her!' to me. Bloody hell, she is so fucking embarrassing.

* * *

We're walking to the coffee shop at the end of my street when Emily talks.

"Well, she seems lovely."

"She's a cliche, but I guess she could be worse."

Emily smiles at my answer and continues to swing our hands between us. I've got her hand in my left and my longboard tucked under my right arm. I'd usually carry it behind my back using both arms, but I'll deal with the strain if it means that I get to touch my Emily.

"Here we are, then." I open the cafe door with a jingle and place my board against the wall.

Once we're both settled at a table I motion towards the waiter, "Hey Chris! Wanna tell Jal to cook up two of the usual?"

"Sure thing, babe!" The waiter, Chris, replies. He was good friends with Effy's older brother, and now him and his fiancée Jal run this bakery.

"So you're an avid customer?"

"Mhm, they've honestly got the best food here, and the fact that I get a discount doesn't hurt."

Emily smirks at me before asking what 'the usual' consisted of.

"Scrambled eggs, whole wheat toast, coffee, and orange juice."

"Perfect, I'm bloody starving!"

"Be patient, Emsy, everything in good time."

I'm met with a scowl from Emily, but it quickly turns back in to a sweet smile. Even her angry face is adorable, oh god, be still my heart.

I can't help leaning across the table and kissing her lightly on the mouth. When I settle back down in my seat I watch a grinning Chris walking over with two plates of steaming food.

"alright, ladies? Who's your friend, Nai?" He tries to wink flirtatiously at Emily but fails magnificently when Jal tosses a ball of crumpled paper at the back of his head.

"Hey Chris, this is Emily, my girlfriend. Ems, this is Chris, an old mate of mine."

She shakes his hand delicately and they exchange pleasantries.

"Didn't know that you had it in you to settle down, Blondie. You see," he's talking to Emily now, "Our Naomi was a bit of a love 'em and leave 'em kind of girl. I'm glad to see she's finally happy."

Chris pulls off my beanie and ruffles my hair before tugging it back in to place over my eyes and walking off, throwing one last wink in Emily's direction.

"Tosser..." I mutter under my breath, trying to fix my hair.

"Love 'em and leave 'em, eh, Naoms?"

I blush and grimace, "Yeah, uhm, sorry about that... I've never really been one for relationships, you know."

She smiles at me again, "I understand, and I'm happy that I get to be the exception to that."

Words aren't needed, so I give Emily a peck on the forehead before shovelling my eggs onto the toast.

By the time we've finished, our plates are spotless. I guess first date jitters and heavy make out sessions work up an appetite.

"What are your plans for the rest of your Sunday, Ems?"

She checks her phone quickly and sighs.

"I promised fucking Katie that I'd go shopping with her. Fuck knows why I'd agree to that."

I frown quickly at the fact that I wont be spending the rest of the day with her before remembering that I also had plans.

"Shit, you just reminded me Ems, I told Freddie and Cook that I'd skate with them today."

"No worries babe, now I don't have to feel bad about leaving you on your lonesome."

We get up and Emily pays our pill, much to my chagrin, and then we're outside the cafe.

"I'll see you on Monday, yeah?"

"Of course, alright Nai, Katie is getting even bitchier via text so I better get going." With that Emily turns on her heel and moves to step forward, but I pull her back by her hand and spin her in to me.

She lands with a cute little 'oomphh' against my chest and I wrap my arms around her waist, planting a firm kiss on her lips. She kisses back eagerly, and a wolf-whistle breaks us apart just as she was slipping her tongue out to meet mine. Fucking tossers.

"Now you're free to go, I'll see you soon baby."

"Bye, Naoms, see you later."

I watch her walk off in the opposite direction until she's just a speck of red hair in the distance. Tossing my board down, I set off towards the park.

* * *

I'm met with another wolf-whistle and Cook yelling "Oi, Naomikins!" as soon as I get past the front gates.

"Nice show before, Blondie."

It takes a minute for the penny to drop, and as soon as it does I'm smacking Cook in the arm, hard.  
"That was you? Fucking mong, it was just about to get good!"

"Looked like it was already pretty good, Naoms" Cook wiggles his eyebrows and makes a few lewd thrusting motions with his hips.

"Ugh, fuck off James. Where's Freds?"

"Just went for a piss, he'll be back in a min- oh wait, here he is."

Freddie pulls me in for a light hug and pats me on the head.

"Freds, I swear to god if that was the hand you were just holding your dick with..."

He laughs loudly, "Relax, Nai... I have to use both hands."

Cook and him exchange a high-five at their lame-ass joke.

I sigh dramatically, "Alright fuckers, who's ready to skate?"

Thank fuck, skating is the perfect way for me to get my mind relaxed and my body pumping. Its like a physical catharsis.

"Now we're talking, you good to go, Cook?"

He scoffs loudly before pounding his chest and replying.

"Course I am, first one to the bottom of the hill is JJ's dirty jizzrag!"

Cook is already pushing forward by the time he finishes his sentence, leaving Freddie and I following close behind. Me and Freds exchange a knowing smile. There is no point trying to compete with Cook, so we just go with the flow and let our boards take us wherever they'd like to go.

* * *

So that's chapter 11. Any kind of criticism would be much appreciated!


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks again to anyone enjoying this little story! It makes my day to know that someone is enjoying it.

* * *

Chapter Twelve.

Emily's POV

I'll never understand why I agree to go out with Katie.

It's like signing up to get used as a human clothes-rack and something for Katie to throw insults at. If I had one pound for every time Katie said something made me look 'too dykey' I'd be bloody rich.

Thankfully, I had my date with Naomi to reflect on. Imagining her perfect smile and piercing blue eyes was more than enough to distract me from Katie's ranting. Thinking about the way Naomi kissed me made my knees weak. I know I've kissed people before; three girls and two blokes, to be exact. (Not counting Naomi). But never in my meagre sixteen years of living have I felt so much from a single person.

I don't know how I managed to control myself last night... Feeling Naomi's wetness was just, christ, it was incredible. I don't want to sound like my pervy little brother, but I could have happily just laid there touching her forever. Katie can tell that my attention is waning, either that or she's being more annoying than usual.

"Ems, Emily! Fuck's sake, girl, are you even listening?!"

Guess it's my first assumption, then.

"Sorry Katie, I'm just tired, long night and all..." Fucking hell, I try to make up an excuse that'll get Katie to leave me alone and instead wind up sounding like I'd shagged all night.

"Cookie said you had a date with Naomi, is that right?"

I felt a little bad for not telling my own twin about my date, so I guess I at least owe her a quick summary.

"Yup, she took me to this really lovely diner, then we went to Effy's party, then we went back to her house."

Katie raised her eyebrow at me. Fucking cow, she couldn't let this be easy.

"What else, Emsy?"  
"We may have kissed, and some stuff..."  
"I knew my little sister would be a vixen! Good one, babes. Now come on, details."  
"Fuck Katie, you're so annoying. There was just some under-clothes touching, calm the fuck down."  
"Oh" Katie's happy face turned into one of confusion, "So you're still a virgin then."  
"Christ, fine. Yes, Katie, I'm still a bloody virgin."  
"All in due time, Emily, there's no rush."  
I can't help the snort that I let out. "Oh really? If I remember correctly, it was you who proudly announced her first sexual conquest at the tender age of 14... and then continued to regale me of your escapades for the next two years."  
"Well, we're different people, Ems." Obviously. "Now come on bitch, I've still got more shopping to do!"

Of for fuck's sake, it never ends.

* * *

The week started normally, Naomi and I spent our free periods together and it was pretty fucking fabulous. It's Wednesday now, and everything is running smoothly. Lunch just ended and I decided to bunk off my last lesson to go develop some film in the college's black room. For such a shit school, I'm surprised that they have such good equipment. I'm transferring chemicals from their container to my developing dish when I slosh half of the contents down my jeans. Bloody hell, this is great. I guess that my mind was a little preoccupied with reliving last period. Me and my blonde had spent the majority of it snogging underneath our tree. I must say, it's a lot more fun to spend lunch that way than sit in the cafeteria and watch Cook make an arse out of himself. Not that that wasn't amusing too, though.

I'm on my last roll when the door opens and Katie walks in looking a bit disheveled. I'm about to ask her who she'd just been shagging but she cut me off before the words could leave my mouth.

"Ems, I think I like Cook."  
Speak of the devil. "...Alright, is this good or bad?"  
"I don't know! I really, really like him. I don't want to like him though."  
"Why not?"  
"Because he's a fucking twat!"  
I wait silently for a second before Katie continues. It seems like she's waiting for a response but I know from experience that I'm best off letting her talk herself dry.  
"Shit, he's not really a twat. He's quite sweet, actually. Proper fit, too..."  
"So why are your clothes all wrinkled, Katie?"  
"We may have been getting to know each other a little better in the janitor's closet, if you know what I mean." Eww, she's grinning like the cat who's got the cream. Who's gotten Cook's cream. Why would I even think something like that?! Ugh thats fucking disgusting!  
"Well, congrats Katie, I'm happy you like someone who isn't a complete tosser."  
"That's it?"  
I look at her strangely, "Yeah... what else did you want me to say? Don't get chlamydia?"  
"Fuck off, Ems, I just thought maybe you'd have a problem with it."  
"Why the fuck would I have a problem with you and Cook?"  
"I dunno, didn't want you thinking that I'm trying to steal the relationship spotlight from you and your pet lezzer."  
"Christ Katie, I don't mind, I'm not that selfish!"  
"Alright, alright! Well I just wanted to tell you, so I'm off to find Cookie." With a wink and a hair flip, she's out the door, slamming it behind her.

Why is my life so fucking weird?

* * *

When the bell rings, I pack up all of my photo shit and go to the bike racks. It was nice out this morning so I figured I might as well enjoy it. I'm happy to find Naomi unlocking her bike, which is coincidentally parked right beside mine.

"Fancy seeing you here, Fitch."  
"How'd you know I was behind you?"  
"I could feel someone staring at my arse." She winks.  
"Cheeky!"  
"I know, now lets have a proper hello."

Gladly; I step forward and push Nai against the racks, my hands grasping the metal bar at either side of her hips so I can effectively trap her there. I capture her lips in a sweet kiss, nipping lightly at her bottom one. She groans and her hands go to cup my arse.

Why can't I fucking control myself around her?

We keep kissing and I push the envelope a bit, grinding my hips up in to hers. Naomi's gasp causes us to break apart, that and the fact that our lungs were constricting from the lack of oxygen. As soon as we catch our breath Naomi's lips are back on mine and her hands are grasping my arse tightly now. I can feel her hands shaking in tandem with her rapidly beating heart. My hips lurch up again, guided by Naomi, and I grind against her centre. Fuck, why do we have to be at school right now?  
This thought is exemplified when I hear a group of boys shouting at us.

* * *

I take a step back and groan at the uncomfortable wetness I'm feeling. And I'm not talking about my jeans being wet from before, although that isn't helping comfort-wise either. Alas, it's neither here nor there. Back on topic, Emily.

"Babe, do you want to go back to your's?"  
I see her blue eyes cloud over in thought, she traps her bottom lip between her teeth.  
"Ems, you know that's what I want more than anything, but you said you wanted to wait. I don't want our first time together to be a rushed fuck after college..."  
"You're right, sweetheart. It's the hormones talking, ignore it."  
We exchange a smile and I grab Naomi's hand to swing it between us.  
"Are you doing anything this Friday?"  
"Uhm, nope, why?"  
"I just wanted to make sure you'd be completely free, because I plan on spending the day in bed."  
"Why do I need to be free, then?"  
"I plan on being in bed. With you."

She keeps looking at me blankly.

"As in shagging, you mong!"  
"Oh... OH. Alrighty Ems, I can promise that I'm all yours for Friday."  
"Perfect, my parents are going away this weekend so we can go to my house."  
"You've got yourself a deal, Fitch. Now I promised Cookie that I'd go help him change some of the parts on his bike, so I've gotta run."  
She kisses me sweetly on the lips and trots away with her bike before I can even react.  
"Fuck."

* * *

The ride home from college was terrible. Bicycles and unfulfilled horniness are not a good mix. Every bumpy spot on the road was teasing. I could kill Naomi for leaving me in this state, but I know I'd miss her immediately. And also, I don't fancy the thought of being a murderer, but I digress.

I'm not exactly pleased to see my mum's car in the drive when I get home, I was planning on taking care of my current state of frustration. To be honest, it's kind of vital for me to do so right now.

I open the front door and immediately spot my mum sat at the kitchen table with a pot of tea and three mugs in front of her. Looks like I'll be chatting with Jenna instead, then.

"Hello, dear, I got off of work early so I figured that I'd use my spare time to bond with my daughters."  
"That's a nice idea, mum... Where's Katie though?"  
"Oh, she should be home any minute, I recall her saying something about staying after for chemistry help this morning."

I tried to hide the snort that came from hearing Jenna's thoughts. Katie doesn't even take a science course, and even if she did, I can guarantee that she wouldn't go to any kind of extra help. Mum must be pretty fucking thick if she believes a word that my darling sister says. I'll just go along with it, though, maybe it'll help me later when I try to convince Katie to bugger off on Friday.

"Ahh... Yeah, chemistry help. That's where she was, I remember now!"  
"So sweetheart, how have things been? I feel like I've hardly spoken with you since we moved here."  
"Things have been going pretty well, actually. I uhm... I kind of met somebody."  
Jenna's eyes light up at this news.  
"Oh!? What's the fellows name, then?"

Fuck me, not this again.

"Mum, I'm still gay. Leaving London hasn't changed that."

She sighs, but her disappointment seems to be aimed more at herself than at me. "I know, Emily... I'm sorry, it's just a hard thing to get used to. I'm trying, though. So... What's her name, then?"

I smile as I tell her about Naomi. How gorgeous she is, her passions and interests and talents, I basically just gushed out my feelings for her in one big, run-on thought.

"So, you love her?"  
"What!?"  
Jenna gives me a look that says I've been a little too obvious.  
"Erm, well... Yeah, I think. I mean yes, I really do love her."

That's a strange thing to discover in front of your mother, just in case you were wondering.

"And does she feel the same?"  
I swallow. "I dunno, I mean like... I hope so. It hasn't really come up yet."  
"Well sweetheart, if she's even half as wonderful as you've made her seem, then I'm sure she loves you too. You light up when you talk about her."  
"Thanks, mum... I really appreciate that."  
She pats my knee and gives me one of those tight lipped smiles just as the front door swings open.

Katie's bag goes flying into the living room before I even see her come in. I start laughing when she walks in to the kitchen. She's wearing a big grin and her eyes are bright, she's also got a hickey the size of Africa on her neck. Well I can guess what's making her smile like that.

"Hello, dear! You look very happy today, and your new addition to your neck is... Interesting..."

"Hey Mum, Ems. If you were wondering, yes, I'm officially seeing someone."  
"What's his name, Katie?"  
I answer for her when she ignores the question with another stupid smile.  
"Cook, he's a good friend of ours."  
"You'll have to have him 'round for tea soon, darling. And Emily, you should bring Naomi... I'd like to meet the people responsible for making my babies happy."

I'm actually kind of stunned that the dinner invitation extended to me and Naomi. This is a big step for my mum, and I'm fucking relieved to see that she's getting more accustomed to the whole gay thing.

"Yeah, that'd be nice, thanks mum."  
"How do you know about Naomi? Ems, did her new boss catch you shagging?"  
"Fuck off, Katie, it was one time! And no, for your information, I told her."  
"She did, Katie, and now that I know all about the girl that your sister loves, it's time to hear about this 'Cook'"

Katie gives me a look that let's me know we'll be having a chat later. Figures that as soon as she starts paying attention Jenna has to go blurt out that I'm in love with Naomi.

Katie goes to talk about Cook but is interrupted by our little shit of a brother, James, walking down the stairs in a bright red dress and greeting us with a snarky "hi mum, hi bitches." He casually leans across the granite island and grabs a banana before happily going back up to his room.

For fuck's sake, I really hope he's just planning on eating that banana; this family doesn't need to get any weirder.

* * *

Thoughts, comments, criticisms? Thanks for reading!


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed or read my story so far! Marsupial- Naomi is still going to be hanging out with Cook, I just have both girls recap their lives from the same point in time. Sorry for the confusion!

* * *

Chapter Thirteen.

Naomi's POV

If heaven were a place on earth, there's a good chance that it'd be Freddie's shed. Cook, Freddie, and I have spent so much time in it that I'm sure I could describe every inch of it in perfect detail; from every bottle of old piss to each mark on the coffee table. It felt like home to me.

I couldn't help but feel good when I was going there because I knew it meant that I'd soon be with my mates.

Today was no different, so that combined with my Emily-related happiness meant that I had to work hard to keep a stupid grin off of my face while riding over. By the time I was at Freddie's my legs were burning. I'd been riding brakeless for the past few days because I had stupidly leant them to Cook, which meant that I'd been using my legs to keep my arse from flying in to traffic for days, too. Riding fixie can be a bitch sometimes, but the feeling of connectedness I get with my bike is worth it.

The brakes Cook had ordered online came in today, so that's why I was going to Fred's shed in the first place. I promised I'd help him install them on his bike so he didn't fuck it up again. And I'd finally get my own brakes back, too.

* * *

Opening the sticker-covered door, I'm greeted with a thick haze of spliff smoke and a loud 'fucking hell!' from JJ, I'm assuming he got his finger stuck in some tool again.

"Hey Jay, you alright?"

"Hello Naomi, I'm fine, although my finger wouldn't be bleeding if you had showed up on time. Cook made me help him fix a spoke because he didn't want to wait for you any longer."

Just as JJ finishes his sentence Cook strolls in through the back door,

"Heya, Blondie, nice of you to show up!" He says it with a smile so I know he isn't really mad.

"Fuck off, Cookie, I was busy."

"Busy shagging your bird, then?"

"Once again, fuck off. And no, for your information, I wasn't shagging Emily."

"Bet that you wish you were, though."

Christ, fucking Cook the instigator.

"Thats besides the point. Now do you want help or not?"

"Alright alright, calm your tits, babe."

With that we settle in to work. Within about 10 minutes, I've got Cook's bike set up with sturdy new brakes and my old ones back on to mine.

"Where's Freddie?" I just realised that I haven't seen him yet.

"Off with Effy, fucking loved up arsehole..."

"Don't be bitter Cook, he's your best mate."

"Fuck, sorry Nai... I know. I just feel like everyone is finding love besides me."

"What about Katie?"

Cook turns to face me, looking sheepish. "What about her?"

"I can tell you like her, and judging by the hickey I saw her with earlier I'd say she likes you too."

He smiles, then, and it makes me feel lighter.

"Yeah, Katiekins, she's a feisty one."

"Do you like her?"

"Shit... yeah. I don't want to, though. I'm not trying to get my head fucked up again... I learned my leson from from Effy. "

I wish I could tell him that he would have more luck with Katie, but honestly I've got no clue how anything is going to pan out.

"Give it a chance, Cook, who knows, you two could work"

He sighs, and for a split second I see the worry written across his features. He replaces it with a smile before I can say anything though.

"Alright, Blondie, enough with this romantic shit. I'll see where everything goes with Katie, but you can't expect me not to be cautious. On to the real interesting topic though, you and little red." He waggles his eyebrows at me, officially ending the previous conversation. I take a deep breath before I speak again. I've got to get something off my chest.

"I love her."

Cook chokes on the spliff he'd just inhaled.

"Holy shit, babes, that's like...big."

"I know."

"Did you tell her?"

"No."

"Are you gonna?"

"Yes. No. Fuck, I don't know."

"Why wouldn't you?"

"What if she doesn't feel the same, James?"

"She does, Naomi, trust me."

"How do you know?"

"I just do, Nai. A blind man could see it."

I nod, and decide that I'm going to tell Emily how I feel soon. Tomorrow is our big date, I'll tell her then.

* * *

I nearly crashed in to two different telephone posts and a tree on my ride to school. Sleep had eluded me most of the night because I couldn't stop thinking about Emily. I'm nervous. Nervous about how much I feel for her, nervous about how she feels in return, and especially nervous about tonight.

I've fucked girls before, obviously, but Emily isn't just some random girl at a club. What if I mess it up? What if I can't get her off and she decides to leave me because I'm shit in bed? I know that I shouldn't be worried about these things but I can't help it. I just want everything to be perfect for her, because she's perfect to me.

Christ, I sound like a bloody loser.

* * *

I could feel the electricity between us throughout politics, and lunch was the same way. Emily rested her head in my lap, and my hands were shaking as I ran them through her bright red hair.

"Nai, babe, stop being so nervous."

I don't know how she can read me so easily.

"Shit, I'm sorry Ems, I can't help it."

"It's just me, though, don't worry."

Christ, doesn't she realise that my worries are revolving around the fact that I'm going to give myself completely to _her_? I'm petrified that I'll disappoint her, usually I wouldn't give a fuck about the other person but she's my world...

"I know, baby, I just... I just don't want to fuck it up."

She turns towards me more, looking up in to my eyes.

"We don't have to, if you don't want..."

"Ems! No, fuck no, thats not what I mean! I want you more than anything, Jesus Christ it's mad how badly I want you. I'm just afraid that I wont... I wont be good enough."

Emily pushes herself off of her back and turns to face me, quickly cupping my face and kissing me firmly on the lips.

"Don't think like that, Campbell. You're perfect."

I give her a look to show my skepticism.

"You are! You're perfect to me, at least..."

She kisses me again and this time I'm smiling in to it. I know she feels the same way that I do, and honestly, I couldn't be fucking happier.

Emily readjusts herself so she's sat cross-legged in front of me, our knees bumping together when she slides forward.

"Really, Nai, there's nothing for you to be worrying about. Christ, if anything, I should be the one freaking out. I've got no experience in the whole 'sex' department compared to you..."

"That doesn't matter to me, Ems, I don't care about anybody else. It's just you and me now."

"I know, and it makes me so fucking ecstatic, babe."

"Me too, Ems, me too."

* * *

The remainder of our lunch period is spent with soft touches and sweet kisses passing between us. I love that silence isn't awkward with Emily, I love that I can feel free to just be myself. When the bell that ends the period rings, we don't stop what we're doing. I just keep tracing patterns up and down the length of Emily's arm, outlining her camera tattoo occasionally before I continue my exploration.

"Ems, when is Katie going to be back at yours?"

She looks up at me with sleepy eyes, I guess my touch had been putting her to sleep. I hope that I don't have the same effect later, I want her screaming and writhing beneat- shit, calm down, Naomi.

"Uhm... I think she said she was going out with Cook right after school, actually. And knowing her and her tart-ish ways, she'll be staying there all night."

I laugh before replying, "And you're parents wont be back till Sunday?"

"Correct."

"Want to start our weekend early, then?" I waggle my eyebrows at Emily, trying to add some light-heartedness to the current situation.

She smiles shyly at me, but I can still see the desire in her eyes.

"I like the way you think, Ms. Campbell. Come on, I took my moped today so I'll drive us to mine, it'll be faster."

"Sounds good to me, Ms. Fitch. Although, I'm wondering if this is just another part of your scheme to get closer to me..."

She mocks indigence.

"Never! I'd like you to know that I'm actually quite a respectable young lady."

"You sure about that, Ems?"

"Not really, but I guess we'll find out soon enough."

She gives me a devilish grin before pulling me in for another kiss. This time it's a little more heated. Her tongue traces my bottom lip immediately, and before I know it, we're proper snogging. Fuck me, she tastes so good. I can't wait to taste the rest of her. Fucking hell, I can't have a clean though around her! 'Curious' and 'frustrated' doesn't even begin to cover how I'm feeling right now. When she groans in to my mouth I decide that now would be a great time to get on her moped and get back to her house as soon as fucking possible.

I guess Ems was thinking the same thing because we pull away from each other at the same time.

"My place?"

"Yes please."

We're both grinning now.

* * *

That's all it takes, and now we're walking, rather briskly, might I add, off to where Emily's got her moped parked. Neither of us bothered putting on a helmet when we were finally sat atop her ride. If the way that Emily had to try three times to get the key into the ignition before successfully doing so was anything to judge by, I could tell that she was equally as nervous and excited as me.

* * *

The entire ride home was spent with my hands rubbing slow circles around Emily's stomach, it probably wasn't the safest way I could of held on but I really can't stand not touching her.

After what seems like an eternity, we're finally pulling up in front of the Fitch dwelling. I think Emily nearly knocked the moped over with how quickly she hopped off of it. She grabbed my hand and gave me a look that was so full of love that I felt my heart do a Grinch and grow three sizes. This girl is gonna be the death of me, I swear to god.

Our walk to the front door is surprisingly unhurried, Ems probably realised that we've got the next day or so completely to our selves. I'm not going to let her rush in to this, I want to go slow; she's going to feel everything I can make her feel. Her big brown eyes meet mine when she turns around at the door and she smiles again, reassuring me. With one push, the heavy white door swings open and we step inside.

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. The next one will be rather smutty, so don't be reading it somewhere you shouldn't! Reviews?


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks to anyone who read the last chapter, and be warned, this chapter may not want to be read in front of small children or the elderly. Reviews would be wonderful, they're honestly what keeps me writing.

* * *

Chapter Fourteen.

Emily's POV

My heart is beating so fucking fast that I can't even be sure if I'm alive or not. This could be a heart attack, and I'd be alright with it. If I was going to die, I would want it to be from making love to my gorgeous girlfriend. We step inside my house and thats when it hits me. This is going to happen, I'm actually going to lose my virginity, and it's going to be with somebody I love...

I look into Naomi's eyes, they're a darker blue than usual.

Fuck.

Even through the fog of lust I can see that Naomi relaxes. The nervous energy that'd been pulsing between us for the past few days was nowhere to be found. I know that this is what I want, and that my feelings are being reciprocated 100 percent.

I take her hand in mine and slowly lead her up the stairs and in to my bedroom. She closes my door behind her, then keeps her back turned towards me for a minute. When she turns about again, her eyes are black.

"Emily Fitch, I've never wanted anyone or anything as much as I want you right now."

There aren't words to describe how turned on I am right now.

With that, she walks slowly towards me. When she's in touching distance she lifts my top up and over my head, tossing it carelessly behind her. She bites her lip and takes another step forwards. In one swift, graceful movement my bra is unhooked and being thrown towards where my shirt landed. Another step forward, and she's unzipping my jeans. Her hands are shaking but I know it isn't from apprehension.

She pushes my trousers to the ground and kicks them in the general direction of where my other garments have been tossed.

"You, you're the most beautiful creature in the entire world... I can't even, I can't articulate how gorgeous you are..."

"Naomi?"

She raises her eyes, which had been previously glued to my chest, up to meet mine.

"Please, make love to me..."

I can't even feel embarrassed about using such cheesy terminology, I'm too busy feeling like I'm on fire.

"As you wish, Ems."

She slowly pushes me backwards again, and before I know it I'm left laying on top of my bed. She covers my mostly-naked body with her clothed one before pulling me in for the most intense kiss I'll ever experience. She backs up and quickly removes her own shirt and bra, letting our breasts rub together while she continues kissing me. My hands have been tracing up and down her back, but they stop when she raises herself up again.

"Are you ready, sweetheart?"

"Fuck, baby, please just do it!"

She nods quickly, more to herself than to me, before quickly shedding her bottom layer of clothes to leave us equally as undressed

* * *

Her lips begins placing sloppy kisses down the column of my throat while her hands gently slip beneath my knickers. She's got her mouth firmly planted on a nipple when I feel her pull my final piece of clothing from my body. This is it.

Naomi settles onto her knees at the base of the bed frame and I can feel her just staring at me. I'm worried that she's freaked out, or she doesn't like what she sees, but I know my fears aren't real when she pulls my legs open a little wider and gasps in awe. She lifts each of my calves over her shoulders and plants kisses down the inside of my thigh, and before I know it her face is inches away from where I need her most.

I'm soaking wet and shaking by now, and it's all kind of embarrassing, how worked up I've gotten without even really being touched.

She breathes in deeply and I swear to every deity out there that my mind exploded when I felt her tongue part my lips. My hands go to her peroxide blonde hair, curling the soft strands between my fingers as I push her closer into me. Her hands are now resting on the inside of each thigh, keeping them spread apart while her mouth goes to work. Her tongue is flicking frantically up and down against my clit, and then I feel her lapping at the length of my centre. Holy fuck.

I never imagined that sex could feel like this. Granted, I have basically zero experience but still, this is just... incredible. Naomi's hands are sliding down closer to my centre, and I groan again when I feel her finger trace around my lips. I'm so fucking sensitive now that every touch feels like it'll make me explode. And I love every second of it.

So does Nai, apparently, because she's making noises like someone who hasn't eaten in weeks being presented with their favourite food. I've gotta say, the fact that this isn't some one sided fling is making me even hornier. Naomi's enjoyment is getting me off. Strange to say, but it's the truth.

"Fuck, Ems, you taste so fucking good..."

After telling me this in a broken whisper, Naomi pulls her head away from my cunt, slowly pushing her middle finger inside of me. First, I feel her only up to the fingertip, and she's rubbing around my entrance and holy fucking shit if it doesn't feel amazing. It's even better, then, when she pushes the rest of her finger inside of me. We groan in unison as she buries her finger inside me completely, her palm coming up to rub against my clit.

I can't stop the yell that I let out, and it's like second nature that my hands push my blonde's head back down against my centre. I can tell that she's moving on instinct too, now. I raise my head up and nearly faint when I see her arm rapidly moving back and forth and her peroxide hair bobbing around beneath my hands.

She looks up at me then, and I can see myself on her chin and all around her mouth.

"Ems?"

"Yeah babe?" I ask breathlessly.

"I love you."

She covers my clit with her mouth and sucks hard, her finger curling up to repeatedly to drive me completely over the fucking edge.

Oh christ, oh my fucking god, I'm so close-

"Fuck! Nai!"

I feel my walls clench around her finger, the tip still pressing rhythmically upwards. When my back arches up off the bed she follows me, never stoping her tongue's assault against my clit.

My orgasm smashes into me like an 18-wheeler, and I'm honestly not sure how I'm even still breathing. I know I'm going to have to reply to Naomi's admission soon, but right now I can hardly form a coherent thought. Never in my life have I been left so completely speechless.

* * *

Eventually, after I crash back down against the mattress, I feel my girlfriend withdraw her finger. I whimper and shiver hard when she licks it clean and gives my clit one final kiss. When she is laying flush on top of me again I can still feel my cunt clenching and a small amount of wetness trickling out on to Naomi's duvet. When Naomi kisses me I could burst in to tears. She's so gentle, so passionate... I can taste myself all over her. There is not a single doubt in my mind that she is the girl I'm meant to love.

I need to take her. If I don't take her right fucking now I'll explode.

"Nai?" I break our kiss to ask her gently.

"Yes, Emily?"

"I'm going to make love to you now, okay?"

She inhales sharply before answering, "Please. I love you."

"I know."

I can tell that she feels disappointed that I haven't said it back to her, and it's right then that I decide to stop holding back.

"Naomi Campbell, I love you too, and I'm going to show you just how much I love you right now..."

The noise she makes tells me that she is completely ready for me.

I roll us over so I'm now straddling my gorgeous girlfriend, and take a few seconds just to stare at her body. It's magnificent, honestly. Her chest is nearly as red as her cheeks and I haven't even touched her yet. With the way that her breasts are heaving up and down with of her heavy breathing, I know that I'm powerless to try and stop what I've started. Here goes everything...

I bend my back so I can capture her nipple in my mouth, rubbing and twisting lightly at her other one that isn't sporting chrome jewellery. Her hands are already in my hair; and even with my inexperience I can tell that I'm doing just fine. I slide off of my blonde to readjust our positions. With a bit of manoeuvring I've got us settled again; Naomi's back resting against her headboard, her thighs arched over my hips and her perfect little bum nestled in my lap. I couldn't have asked for a better view of her... all of her... I'd never been much attracted to vaginas themselves, generally preferring to ogle tits and bums, but thats just changed. I keep my hands rubbing steadily up and down my lover's thighs as I peer at her most private part.

A small triangular patch of short but curly blonde hair is situated on Naomi's pubic mound, and her lips are obviously a bit swollen, their pinkish tinge and glossy sheen telling me that she is desperate for me. With her legs opened how they are currently, I can just about see her little bundle of nerves poking out from beneath it's hood, and wetness pooling up at the entrance of Naomi's centre.

"Emily...please."

The voice she uses is so broken and breathless that I have to do as she asks.

"Anything for you, baby. I love you."

I spread her lips apart with two fingers, slowly pressing around her clit as I do so. I can smell her arousal so clearly, and I guess that's just another part of this girl that I didn't know I would love. Her hips buck up towards my stomach as I continue to circle her clit, and I use my other hand to trace around the outside of her entrance. It's so fucking wet, and it feels like she's on fire. Slowly, like so fucking slowly, I let the tip of one finger enter her. I watch her face for a reaction, and I get one when her eyes slam shut again and her mouth opens a little. I twist my finger back and forth a few times before inserting it completely.

"Fucking hell, Nai, you're so fucking hot, and so tight, oh my god-"

"Shit, shit, Ems! Fuck, more fingers please..."

I pull out my finger slowly and smile against my blonde's shoulder when I hear her whimper at the same time I feel her cunt clench at her sudden emptiness. She doesn't have long to wait before I'm inside of her once more, this time with two fingers. I build up a steady rhythm, and Naomi's hips are moving in tandem. She is leaning back against her hands so she can watch my every action, its kinda like how I was sat the day I met her. My hand that isn't currently fucking Naomi leaves her clit and I flatten it against her stomach, feeling each little muscle ripple as she moves. I want to taste her, but I'm not sure if I'm ready to, yet. I've only just now been allowed to touch her and I don't want to get too ahead of myself.

It's alright though, because Naomi chooses right then to tell me that she's close,

"Ems, fucking hell, I'm almost there..."

Her eyes are shut tightly in concentration and her bottom lip is once again trapped between her teeth. I can still hear her grunt a little every time I thrust in to her fully.

Quickly, I twist her around so that she is sat atop my thigh, her back facing me. I let my hand snake around her hip and down her front until I'm cupping her warmth again. With that, I slide two fingers back in to her and channel all of my energy into keeping up a steady pulse against my girl's g-spot. I manage to push my leg up a bit so there is more pressure keeping my palm against her clit, and I use my free hand to pull her backwards by the hips and closer to me. She understands what I'm trying to do and lets her arms prop herself up as she more or less straddles my leg. Naomi's riding my thigh now, and it's incredible to watch her back contort as she slides up and down against me, driving herself closer to orgasm. I increase the intensity that I'm rubbing inside of Naomi's cunt with at the same time that I slide my hand up her stomach to grasp one breast tightly.

She's so close, I feel like my fingers are about to be crushed between her walls; I lean towards her ear and whisper a sweet "I love you". That's it. She's coming now, her cunt tightened completely around my fingers as her hips frantically buck against my thigh to draw out the stimulation. I'm probably groaning just as frequently as Naomi is, and our voices melding together in release has got to be the most beautiful noise I've ever heard.

When I feel her pulsing cease, I flip her onto her back once more. I withdraw my fingers- (which elicits a low moan and a strangled 'oh fuck'), and gently play with her clit to let her down properly. After a few minutes of me lightly rubbing around her soaked clit and lips her eyes open again. They're unfocused and dark, and she looks completely adorable. I pepper kisses across her chest, up her neck, and finally onto her lips. She kisses back lovingly but I know she's exhausted. So am I, to be honest.

I bring both fingers to my mouth and lick them until I'm sure I've gotten every last bit of Naomi's arousal off. She tastes so good...

Naomi's just been staring at me while she catches her breath, and we both go to talk at the same time a minute later.

"Emily I lov-"

"I love you so mu-"

Fucking hell, Emily, get yourself together.

I nod to her, saying it is her turn.

"Emily Fitch, I'm in love with you and I don't give a fuck about what anybody else thinks."

My eyes are proper watering now and my voice cracks a bit when I reply.

"Baby, I'm so in love with you too, I know it might be too soon but I can't help it, it's how I feel."

We both just smile dumbly at one another for a few minutes before Naomi breaks the silence.

"Well I'm glad that I've got that out in the open, and even happier that you feel the same...fancy having a little rest, sweetheart?"

"You've read my mind."

* * *

So? Feedback is very much appreciated!


	15. Chapter 15

Thanks to my two reviewers, you know who you are! I hope the last chapter was alright for everyone. Marsupial, don't worry I'll be bringing in more characters as the story progresses. Reviews are very much appreciated.

* * *

Chapter Fifteen.

Naomi's POV

When my eyes open I'm surprised to feel fully rested. Usually, I wake up feeling like death warmed over. I go to adjust my hair and rub at my eyes, and it's then that the memories of last night come flooding back to me. Sure enough, I let my eyes wander to my side and find a very naked Emily splayed out haphazardly on my bed. Jesus fucking christ... I had sex with Emily Fitch... not like a random hook up, proper fucking sex. Fuck, this isn't a dream, right?

I pinch myself and wince at the shooting pain against my arm. Then I raise my hand to my face and smell my fingers...

Yup, I most definitely fucked her last night. The smile that spreads across my face is fucking huge. It's not even some kind of pride or status thing, I'm just overjoyed to have finally lost my virginity to the girl I'm in love with. I gently raise her hand up to my face. Yup. I can smell myself on her fingers...

* * *

After a good half an hour of reminiscing about the physical aspect of our night I allow myself to think about what we told each other last night. I said I loved her, and she said it back to me. This feels like a fucking fairy tale but I know it's reality. When did I get so fucking lucky?

For once in my life, I actually let myself enjoy the feelings I was having. I hop out of bed with a huge smile, and I'm careful not to wake my sleeping beauty. I feel like this would be an appropriate time for a bit of a serenade.

I grab my guitar and start strumming gently, working hard not to start laughing.

I watch my gorgeous girlfriend's eyes twitch beneath her eyelids; she'll be waking up soon.

I begin to sing, doing my best schizo-old-man impression as I did so.

'True love will find you in the end...  
You'll find out just who was your friend  
Don't be sad, I know you will,  
But don't give up until...  
True love finds you in the end.'

"Nai? What the fuck..."

I can't hold in my laughter any longer once I see the look of confusion on Emily's face. I put down my guitar gently before stepping over to the bed to give her a sweet kiss. She groans into my mouth.

"I was just waking you up, sweetheart."

"Good morning, Naomi... I love you."

My heart feels like it's about to burst.

"I love you too, baby... thank you for last night, it was incredible."

Ems laughs before she answers me, "Why would you say thank you? I did exactly what I wanted to do. You're amazing, Naomi, honestly."

She couldn't get any more adorable, I swear to God and Buddah and Krishna and Muhammad and every other thing people pray to. Don't let me fuck this up, please.

"you've got a beautiful voice, babe."

"Thanks Ems, that's sweet of you. That was just my novelty voice though, I swear I can do better."

Emily laughs at my hurried explanation before kissing me again. She rolls over so she's straddling my lap and fucking hell, it's ridiculous how my brain just shuts down when she's near me..

Our mouths are battling for dominance now, and a shiver racks through my body when her tongue stud rubs against my bottom lip. She nips at it lightly before pulling away and bringing it with her. For a few seconds she suckles at my bottom lip and my god, it's fucking glorious. She swallows my moan before trailing her mouth down to the underside of my jaw and sucking hard. I know this is gonna leave a mark and I've got no qualms about it at all. My hands move from her cheeks to her arse, and now I'm able to guide her hips in their rocking motion against my own. I feel her buck against me.

"Fuck... baby... I love you so much."  
Every time she says that I want to cry, from both joy and disbelief. Instead of tears, I choose to rock my hips up against her centre. She groans again and I smile cheekily against the hollow of her collarbone. I start a steady grinding rhythm between us and before I know it, our breathing is shallow and erratic.

Naturally, this is a great time for my mobile to start buzzing.

* * *

I can tell that I'm the one getting a call, not Emily, because of my obnoxious ring tone. Cook thought it'd be well funny to record himself yelling "pick up the phone, you dozy twat!" and set it as my new tone. Thanks to a little technical help from JJ I now need a password to change it back to something a little less terrible. It's not like they'll ever tell me what they set it to, though. Wankers.

Ems seems a little shocked at Cook's tinny yet still somehow booming voice, what with the way she yelped and nearly fell of the bed.  
"Nai, aren't you going to, like... answer that?"

Shit, I space out a bit too much for my own good.  
"Erm, yeah Hun sorry, just gimme one second."

I pop off her bed and retrieve my phone from the where it had been hidden in the pocket of my trousers that were tossed across the room haphazardly.

I struggle to pull it out before the call goes to voicemail, and with a triumphant 'aha!' I'm pressing accept call without even looking at the caller's name.

I'm slightly out of breath when I answer with a quick 'Hello?'  
It's silent for a second but then I hear the unmistakably cheery voice of my mother on the line.

"Hello, dear! Where did you go off to after college yesterday?"  
"Uhm, sorry mum I went to Emily's and kind of forgot to call..."

I swear I can feel her smirking down the phone at me.

"Ahh, well that explains why you're out of breath, then! Look, love, I'm making a full english for brunch, you and and that little redhead should come! I'm sure you already have, though..."

Now she's laughing. Fucking cow.

"Fuck's sake, mum! That's not why I'm out of breath. And hold on, I'll ask Ems if she fancies some free food."

I spin around to face my girlfriend as I'm saying "Babe, want to have brunch at my place? Mum said she's making a full engli-"

The look she's giving me traps the rest of my sentence in my throat. I didn't know it was possible for eyes to get that back. It's then I realise that I'm also naked. Guess she had been ogling me while my back was turned, then.

She leans forward and grabs my hand, forcibly pulling me to the bed.

"Naomi? Are you still there, sweetheart?" Fuck, I forgot that I'm still supposed to be having a chat with my mother.

I glance at Emily and she nods her head quickly.

"Yeah, sorry, got a bit distracted. We'll be there, what time should we come?"

"I'm sure you did, dearie. How does noon sound?"

I glance at the bedside table clock and see that it's 10:15.

"Noon works for us, bye mum!"

I'm eager to get off the phone, Emily has just decided that casually sitting behind me, her breasts against my back, and putting her hands on my inner thighs would be a great thing to do right now. She lets one hand go further down until she's cupping me firmly.

I try to stifle my gasp but I'm sure it was still audible.

I hear my mum's muffled voice again and put my mobile back up to my ear.  
"Jesus Naomi, can I hold your attention for more than a second, please?!"  
I twist my head to give Emily a playful warning glare as I reply, "Yeah sorry, my fault, what were you saying?" Emily's only response is to give me big innocent eyes and raise her her shoulders as if to say 'who, me?' She doesn't move her hand though, in fact she's pressing harder. Bloody tease.

Gina lets out a hefty sigh but I know she isn't actually mad.

"I asked if you wouldn't mine Kieran joining us" Christ, I forgot that my mum was shagging my politics teacher.

Emily pushes a finger between my lips and right up against my entrance. I clench my legs together to try and keep her from moving any further. My voice is strangled when I reply back with a jumbled "no yeah fine, that's fine, I don't mind."

"Great!"  
Mum's cheerful voice is back.  
"Now I'll leave you to get back to whatever it is that you're doing, which I'm sure I don't want to know about. Love you, sweetheart, I'll see you later!"

I'm blushing when I respond "uhm, thanks, bye. Love you too..." I immediately hear the dial tone signalling that my call has ended.

This is getting weird, I never tell anybody I love them, now all of a sudden I'm saying it to two people in one day! Emily Fitch, what are you doing to me.

Oh fuck. She's pushing her finger inside of me, that's what she's doing.

* * *

I drop my phone to the floor and my arms go behind me so I can grasp on to Emily's bum. "Shit babe, you couldn't have waited till I was off the phone?" She keeps pushing slowly as she pretends to think about her response, "nope, sorry!" "Fuck it, now where were we?"

With that I thrust my hips forward, bearing down on my lover's finger. She closes her hand, resulting in that finger pressing firmly against my g-spot and the heel of her palm putting more delicious pressure on my clit.

"We were on my bed, Jesus Nai, you've got a terrible memory."

Is she actually going to start taking the piss now? I can't believe this...  
"Ems," I whine, "when did you become such a fucking tease?"  
She waggles her finger inside me, making me drop my head onto her shoulder.  
"Last night, remember?"  
I feel her wink at me.  
"Yes I fucking remember, now can you please just keep moving?!"

She laughs at my desperation before fulfilling my request.

* * *

Two hours, a shower, and another round of shagging later and Me and my redheaded beauty are walking in through my front door. We automatically smell my mum's fry up and walk quickly towards the kitchen.

I grab a piece of toast and stuff it into my mouth before walking around the table and giving my shocked looking mother a hug and nodding at her boyfriend.  
"Hey Mum, Kieran." I manage to get out between mouthfuls of bread.  
"Hello Mrs. Campbell, thanks for having us over. And hello Kieran, it's nice to see you." Emily smiles politely at my mum, before smiling warmly at Kieran,and walks forwards to shake her hand.

Gina looks at me with eyes that are saying 'well isn't she just the cutest thing?' before pulling Emily into a hug. Ems squeaks in surprise but goes along with it. "Call me Gina, dear! You both better have worked up an appetite last night, I may have cooked a bit more than necessary..."

Ems goes bright red and I laugh at my mother's obviousness, I mean come on, she fucking winked at me!

"Jesus Christ! Mum can you stop being so openly accepting... it's freaking me out."

Emily, Gina, the old Irish bastard, and I share a laugh before settling down at the kitchen table to devour our brunch.

I watch my beautiful girlfriend cover her mouth as she yawns, we're both tired after eating everything on the table. I kiss her gently on the lips and try to ignore my mum making cooing noises behind me.

"Fancy resting for a bit longer, sweetheart?"

Ems just nods sleepily at me before pecking me on the cheek and getting out of her chair. She leads me up the stairs and into my room before snuggling adorably into my duvet. I guess it's nap-time, then.

* * *

Feedback?


	16. Chapter 16

Another thank you to everyone who has been following my story so far! I'd like to give a big virtual hug to those of you who've reviewed, it really keeps me writing.

* * *

Chapter Sixteen.

Emily's POV

With a loud yawn and some stretching, I'm awake. Looking around the unfamiliar room, I remember that we had gone to Naomi's house this morning. Fuck, what time is it?

I guess I've been asleep for a little over an hour because it's just turned 2:00 now, and I figure that I might as well wake up the sleeping beauty next to me.

"Psssstttt... wake up sweetheart..."

Naomi grabs the pillow and buries her head beneath it, mumbling something about ten more minutes to me. It's fucking adorable, but not enough to stop me from pulling the pillow out of her arms and waking her up with a flurry of kisses around her face.

"Christ, Ems, I'm up I'm up!" She's laughing as she says this so I know I haven't pissed her off. I watch as she shuffles higher up the bed until she's in an upright position. She rubs the sleep from her eyes and raises her arms for a quick stretch, one that results in her making a sound that is a bit too sexual for my current mental state.

Can I mention how glad I am that we decided to nap in our bras and knickers?

"Good morning again Emily," she pecks me on the lips and glances at her clock, "or afternoon, I guess I should say."

"Good afternoon to you, too, babe. I love you."  
"Love you more."  
I just raise my eyebrow at the blonde and we laugh.

We're both grinning like a couple of sappy twats now and it's kind of perfect.

Naomi breaks the silence first, "So, what would you like to do on this gloriously overcast October Saturday?"

I glance at my phone and see that I've got a few unread messages, so I quickly open my inbox and scan them over.

"Hmm... it looks like Effy and Freddie want to meet up at the pub later; oh and I've got a message from Katie saying that we should hang out with her and Cookie. Fancy combining them and making a night of it?"

"That sounds perfect to me, what time did they want to get together?"  
God, her 'questioning' face is so cute...

I snap out of it and reread my messages, "Ef said 5 o'clock at Keith's pub?"

"Alrighty, thats ace, we'll get free drinks all night then!"  
My look of confusion causes her to elaborate, "Keith is Cook's uncle, he always gives us drinks on the house."

"Oh, sweet." I smile, "So we've got... three hours before we've got to be there."

Nai looks at the clock again and nods her head in agreement.

* * *

For some reason the motion of her head bobbing up and down reminds me of last night. How she was doing the same thing then, except her head was between my legs and she was licking me for all of England. I can feel my face getting hot as I abruptly stand up and walk out of Naomi's room. Peeking my head over the stair banister, I come to the conclusion that the house is empty, either that or Gina and Kieran have become incredibly elusive.

I walk back in to Naomi's room and nearly slam right in to her, I guess she had gotten up to see where I had walked off to.

I don't say a word as I push the door closed behind me and lock it just to be safe.

"Ems, wha-?"

I cut off my gorgeous girl's sentence with a deep kiss, and I think that it's clued her in on what I would like to be doing right about now.

When she pulls away with a smirk she asks, "You think two or so hours will be enough for you, Ems?"

I laugh but reply quickly, "I'm sure it'll be more than enough sweetheart, but not if you keep talking." I wink at her and lead her across her room, pushing her up against her wall once she's close enough.

She gives me another questioning look and I can see how dark her eyes have gotten.

I kiss her slowly, trailing around her jaw to that spot behind her ear where I can press my lips against her tattoo. After gently pulling her earlobe with my teeth I answer her.

"I'm going to make you scream, Naomi Campbell, and I also plan on taking your oral-virginity."

She gasps as I pull away and give her a cheeky grin. I'm serious though, I know for certain that I am more than ready to do that for her, to uhm... go down there with my mouth and, like... Fucking hell, I need to get it together.

Naomi reaches behind me and undoes the clasp of my bra, tossing it on top of her desk a few metres away. I do the same to her and now we're just grinning like idiots at one another again. It's strange how such a sexually-charged moment can still be so innocent with us.

When Nai places her hands on my breasts and twists a nipple I decide that the innocence of the moment is officially gone. Oh well, good riddance.

I breath out hard from my nose and bring my hands up to cover her tits, too. Why can't I just sit around and play with these magnificent things forever?

My girl groans a bit when I start to circle her nipples with the tips of my fingers and suck on her pulse point at the same time. I dip my head and lick a straight line from the hollow of her throat to the space between her breasts before I cover one nipple with my mouth. I languidly massage it with my tongue and then give her other nipple the same treatment. I pull lightly on the metal bar on her chest and she whimpers. Jesus Christ.

I can feel her pulling at my shoulders to try and get me back to kissing-height so I oblige. When our lips meet this time, the passion is much more prevalent and our tongues automatically begin to duel with one another. I groan into her mouth and nip at her bottom lip, suddenly feeling one hand slip past the cotton barrier of my knickers. She's rubbing slowly up and down my centre and fuck me, if it doesn't feel amazing. I bite her lip harder when she pushes two fingers between my folds and swipes around my clit.

It's then that I remember my original plan. I pull away completely and answer Naomi's huff by telling her that "this is all for you, right now. Just let me make you feel good." Obviously she doesn't seem to have a problem with my announcement as she tucks her lip between her teeth and smiles shyly. Oh dear, I hope she knows that all traces of shyness will be gone by the time I'm through with her.

When Naomi goes to lead us back to her bed I shake my head 'no' and push her back up against the wall. I sink to my knees, then, and can't stop my mouth from watering when I smell the scent that I know will forever mean Naomi to me. Gently, I pull her red striped knickers down her hips, placing a kiss on the skin I've just uncovered. I keep my eyes closed as I tug her pants off completely, trailing open-mouthed kisses down her legs the entire time. I raise myself back up on my knees until I know that I'm inches away from the spot I'm going to be devouring in a few seconds, and I open my eyes. Keeping eye contact with Nai the entire time, I push her legs apart so I can have enough room to do what I'm dying to do. I stop with my mouth just centimetres away from her lips and stare in to her eyes. They're hooded and her skin is flushed when she nods at me one last time. Thats all the queue I need, and before I can psych myself out I trail my tongue up the length of her cunt. Her hips buck forward as her hands immediately tangle themselves in my very-much tousled red hair. I repeat this motion two more times, each stroke getting a little bit harder and soon I'm finally able to taste her. It's not what I had expected, but I love it. Her wetness is salty and sweet and so distinctly Naomi. She whimpers, louder this time, and I continue my plan. My hands spread her lips apart so I can get better access to her clit and her entrance. Jesus, she is so fucking wet... it's shining off of her bright pink skin and putting me in a trance.

Naomi's hands urge me to get closer with a gentle yet needy push. It breaks me out of my trance and now I'm covering her clit with my mouth. I flick my tongue rapidly against her bundle of nerves whilst creating a tight seal with my lips.

"Jesus! Fuck!"

I guess I'm doing something right. I smile to myself against Naomi's pussy before getting back to work. I alternate between teasing her clit with short, rapid flicks and slow, hard licks and tracing around her entrance with the tip of my tongue. She's started a pretty steady rhythm with her hips and I know that she needs more. Pressing my thumb firmly against her clit, I plunge my tongue inside of her. I know it isn't going to be enough but I still take my time lapping at her walls. I groan happily at the way she feels and tastes and it makes her shout out again.

"Shit, Emily!"

Thats enough of that, I'm going to give her the release she's so fucking desperately begging me for. I retract my tongue and thumb at the same time and cover her nub with my mouth again before she has time to complain. I use two fingers to gather some of her wetness and rub teasingly around her entrance.

"Ems, Emily, please..." Her voice is just a breathy pant now.

I push up as she pushes down and before I know it I'm all the way inside of her in just one thrust. She makes a noise in the back of her throat like a wild animal. I twist my fingers a bit to massage her walls and relish in the warm tightness before pulling out and starting a moderately paced rhythm. Her legs are shaking and I think she might just rip my hair out but I don't give a flying fuck because I'm about to make the girl I love more than anything in the world come hard right into my mouth.

She's pulsing around my fingers and it's getting harder to keep them moving so I settle on rubbing firmly against the spongey-soft spot I can reach when I angle my fingers upwards.

"I'm gonna... oh shit... I'm gonna come! Emily!"

I keep my mouth sucking at her clit and my fingers pressing against her and then I feel her tense up. It's silent for a second, then, where she isn't able to move a muscle and I'm pressed so tightly against her cunt before the silence is shattered with a strangled cry from my girl. When the world starts to move again I can feel her hands loosen their grip on my hair and her body fall limp against the wall. I snake my way back up her body and half drag, half carry her back on to her bed. She looks at me gratefully and I guess she's still trying to regain her breathing because she can't really say anything.

* * *

I pull her in to a kiss and she moans when she can taste herself on my tongue.  
"Emily, I love you."  
"Love you too, Nai. Now come on, we've got," I glance at the clock, "half an hour before we've got to be at the pub. Lets hop in the shower."

I yank her up by the hand and we walk to the shower, I can't help but grinning when I notice how shaky her legs are.

* * *

"It's about fucking time, Lezzers!"

And people wonder why I lose my temper with Katie so often.

Naomi and I get inside the pub and quickly make our greetings to the rest of the gang. A couple of bear-hugs and playfully snarky comments later and the six of us are sat around the slightly sticky circular table in the corner of the room.

We've all drank at least two pints, and thanks to Cook, three shots of tequila. I've gotta say, I'm feeling suitably merry. I didn't think that I would be settled in with a great group of friends and a loving relationship when I first left London. Looks like I'll have to stop assuming the worst!

* * *

"Naomikins! I swear on Gina's tits, babe, Freddie crashed right through where some grannies were having a picnic! You should have seen their bloody faces, Freds landed with his arse in the middle of their egg salad!"

Effy, Katie, Naomi, and I are all red in the face from laughing at Cook's retelling of the day's adventures. Freddie is actually quite red too, but I don't think it's from laughter. I smile when I see Effy rub his back and plant a kiss on his cheek, causing him to sit up slightly and give his retort.

"Fuck off, Cook, at least none of them recognised me as the 'hooligan' they caught shagging their granddaughter!"

It's Freddie's turn to laugh now, although Cook doesn't seem particularly upset by his comment.

"Well I like to think of it this way, Fredster, it gave me the perfect set up to ask the old maid if she'd fancy a ride with the Cookie Monster an-

"And then we got to see just how quickly an elderly woman can get up and chase us. I was there too, you prick."

The boys are laughing with each other now so there are obviously no hurt feelings.

* * *

Effy takes the lull in conversation as her signal to speak. "So we know what these tossers did all day, and we know that me and Katiekins went out for a little shop, so how did our favourite lesbians spend the day?"

Christ, I was really hoping that she wouldn't ask that. I'll just leave Naomi to answer it, so I can't accidentally over-share or make up some ridiculous lie.

Thankfully, my blonde does just that, "Glad to hear we're your favourite lesbians, Ef. We didn't do much, just hung around the Fitch estate before heading back to my place. It was all quite wholesome, really."

I smirk at Naomi's answer. She knows as well as I do that Effy wasn't buying it; she was just trying to wind her up.

"Oh Nai, have you forgotten that I'm all knowing?"

My girl and I groan simultaneously, we know whats coming next...

"So, how was it? Ems, is our little Naomikins any good in the sack? Naomi, same question to you."

Katie, who hadn't been following the conversation till now just let out a noise of disgust before hitting Effy on the arm and saying "Christ, babes, thats my fucking sister, yeah? I don't need to hear that shit!"

Cook and Freddie seemed to have perked up at Effy's comment too.

"Quiet down sweetheart, Cookie is always interested to hear about some girl-on-girl action!"

He exchanges a quick high five with Freddie as they both snicker into their drinks.

"Hey Cook?" Naomi asks sweetly.

"Yeah, muff monkey?"

"Go fuck your self." Nai grins as she flips Cook off and settles closer to me, wrapping her arm around my waist. Her movement doesn't go unnoticed by Effy, of course.

"You still didn't answer my question, guys."

I sigh dramatically before responding in the most saccharine voice I could muster, "Well Effy, if you really must know... Naomi and I would like to announce that, in addition to being Bristol's favourite gays, we've also been chosen as Bristol's most sexually satisfied women!"

Naomi throws her head back with laughter as Cook and Freddie congratulate me and give me kudos for my joke. Katie just frowns some more.

"Eww, fuck, Ems! Don't talk like that, it's bloody gross."  
"Katie, I've had to listen to you go on and on about blow jobs since we were fifteen; I think you can handle me speaking for a few minutes."  
She rolls her eyes, "Ugh, fine, whatever bitch. Just make sure that I never have to hear you two going at it and I'll be peachy."

Naomi laughs lightly and answers for me, "Don't worry, Katiekins, you wont have to hear us ever, we promise."

Katie shoots my blonde a look of mild thanks before Naomi replies.

"I do think you should purchase some noise-cancelling headphones, though..."

Ah, there's the classic Katie death stare, I was wondering where it had gone.

* * *

So that's that! Review? I'd be honoured to hear your thoughts so far.


	17. Chapter 17

Thank you all for taking the time to keep reading this story! Big shout out to you guys who left me such lovely reviews, you know who you are ;)

* * *

Chapter Seventeen.

Naomi's POV

Now that we've finally escaped from the pit of awkwardness and over-sharing that is Keith's Pub, Ems and I are free to do as we please. We've mutually decided to spend the night together at my house, but before we go back we figured that a stroll through the park sounded just dandy.

So here we are, meandering down the paved rock path hand-in-hand. It's unseasonably warm for Bristol right now, don't get me wrong, I'm still freezing my tits off, but at least Emily and I can be outside comfortably.

I feel her brown eyes begin to bore a hole through the side of my head. I know she knows that I can feel her staring at me, but I continue to look straight ahead just to tease her. She knocks in to me as we walk, then lets out a huff when I keep my focus on what lies in front of me. It's getting hard, trying to keep a straight face and all, but it's worth it to watch my little redhead continue her attempts at wordlessly capturing my attention. This continues on for a few more minutes before I hear her feet stop and I get yanked backwards by the hand that is still tightly held with Emily's.

"Oh for fuck's sake, Naomi!"

I keep moving, not actually getting very far, but walking nonetheless.

"Would you stop taking the piss?"

There's laughter in her voice, but I don't want to push my luck and actually annoy her.

I turn around to face her, raising my eyebrows questioningly, "Oh hey, Ems, what's up?"

Her mouth opens in mock anger, "What's up?! I've been trying to get your bloody attention for ages now!"

"Have you? I've not noticed..."

She smacks my arm before placing a sloppy kiss against my neck. This makes me physically respond by gripping at her waist and tilting my head back.

Before I know it, though, she's pulled away from me, looking rather smug. "Now that I've got your attention," Fuck, theres that smug grin again. "I would like to ask you to accompany to a world famous, Fitch Family Dinner." She winks at me but I can still see that she's serious. And based on the emotion swirling around her eyes, she's nervous about my answer.

There's no need to be, really.

"Of course, I'd be more than happy to accompany you anywhere, hun. No need to look so worried." I kiss her on the nose lightly before dropping another on to her lips. I can hear her sigh in relief.

"Thank fuck for that, babe, I was kind of freaking out that you'd say no..."

"Well I didn't now did I? Whether you like it or not, Fitch, I'll be at that bloody dinner. When is it, anyway?"

She smiles up at me gracefully. Fuck me, she's gorgeous.

"This sunday."

She watches my eyes pop out a bit before realising her mistake, "No, you stupid twat, like this upcoming sunday, not tomorrow."

"Ohh, alrighty Ems, you scared me for a second, there. Next sunday it is, then. I'll try and pencil you in as soon as we get back to the Campbell residence."

"Cheeky."

"Thats why you love me."

"Well, it's not the only reason. You look good naked, as well."

I let out a quick shout of protest, "And you called me cheeky? I do believe you're the cheek-master in this relationship, Emily Fitch."

She laughs and smiles at me again.

"So be it. Now come on, Campbell, I'm freezing my bloody tits off!"

"I could warm them up for you?"

"Stop trying to steal my title!"

* * *

This week flew by, it seems like just yesterday we we're laughing in the park, but it's already Friday!

After we had gotten home from the park on Saturday, we'd gone straight to bed. Not even in a naughty way; like me and Ems just passed the fuck out as soon as we got into my room. I guess we didn't realise how tired we were. Sunday was uneventful, Emily had to go home and make her appearance at that week's family dinner, leaving me to bumble around the house doing nothing in particular. I played guitar for a bit, then took apart and rebuilt my bike just for the fuck of it, but nothing really held my attention like my girlfriend could.

Luckily for me, Emily had been able to escape her house after dinner, something about Jenna having a bit too much wine and her dad pretending not to hear the front door close. Whatever the reason, though, it meant that I could spend the night in my lover's arms. Why is everything so fucking cheesy?!

We'd both slept soundly, getting shocked awake when Emily's phone alarm went off at half six. We had college in a couple of hours, so I decided to drift back to sleep for a little while. I guess Emily had other plans, though, because she woke me again an hour before we had to leave.

* * *

_I feel her lips tracing a line down from my throat to my navel, stopping right above the line of my knickers. I wasn't sure if I was dreaming at first, but came to the conclusion that I was now very much awake when I felt Emily's hands dip under the fabric and begin stroking me softly._

_"Fuck, Ems, thats a nice way to wake up..."_

_"We've still got an hour before we need to leave, fancy having a bit of a tumble, Naomi?" She grins up at me and continues her actions, I guess she's serious, then. Alright, count me in._

_I don't answer verbally, choosing instead to sit up until our positions have swapped. I press my thigh between her legs and I'm surprised to feel that, not only is she knicker-less, but she's very fucking wet. I look down at her with confusion on my face._

_"What? I couldn't sleep, so I had to do something with my time."_

_Fucking hell, thats hot. Emily getting off next to me while I'm sleeping..._

_"Did you uhh... did you make yourself come, then?"_

_She bucks her hips up against my thigh. "Nope, I was kind of hoping you could do that..."_

_"Great idea, babe."_

_I start to grind against her with new vigour, only stopping when she fumbles around, pulling my knickers off and returning to our previous positions. I readjust myself a bit and fuck, this is a much better angle. I can press harder against Emily's centre while also being able to grind down on her thigh that I happen to be straddling. I know that I'm leaving a trail of wetness on Emily's leg, it's probably pretty similar to the one that she's leaving on me. Our breathing is erratic and shallow, now, but we both continue the deep grinding rhythm that we've created._

_I can't believe how good it feels just having her rub against me. It feels so... intimate._

_"Nai, I need more."_

_It takes a second to cotton on to what she's asking but when I do I do so immediately. I lift my hips a bit so my hands can have access to her cunt, and within seconds I'm prodding teasingly at her entrance. I slide in two fingers, and with a little help from Ems in the form of her thrusting her hips down against me, I'm inside of her all the way. _

_"Fucking hell, Emily, you feel amazing..." I trail off, continuing to pump in and out, crooking my fingers up each time that I'm inside of her as deep as I can go. She's warm and wet and so fucking perfect, it's hard to even breathe._

_She can't respond with words, but I see her eyes open and she nods at me, a moan caught in the back of her throat. I raise her oversized t-shirt up above her breasts so I can tug at her nipples with my teeth. I'm basically sat on her thigh, now, moving back and forth just enough to keep me on the edge. Ems' hips are bucking up in to me, and I know that she's close. _

_I want to come with her, though._

_"Babe, fuck, let me see your hand?" She loosens the grip she had on one side of my hips and offers it limply to me. I raise my hips again, this time putting her hand palm-side up where my cunt had just been. I manoeuvre her hand so that her fingers are brushing lightly against my centre, feeling around my entrance and rubbing through my slippery folds._

_Christ that feels good._

_"Ohhh fuck..." _

_Emily is smiling at me now, her lower body still staying in perfect rhythm with my thrusts as she pushes her middle finger up against me. The pressure is incredible, and with a little bit of hip wiggling she's lined up perfectly. I waste no time on lowering my hips, and she's inside me fully then. _

_If I thought grinding her thigh felt good before, then I can't even articulate this new feeling. Her walls are clenching up around me, and she drives her thigh up against my cunt as she continues to convulse. _

_"Oh shitting hell, Nai- Naomi! Fuck, I'm about to- fuck!"_

_I feel her coming, then, trapping my fingers inside of her. _

_I keep the motion of my own hips going, riding Emily's hand and thigh for all that I'm worth, and in seconds I'm right there with my girl._

_"Emily, I'm coming- fuck, I'm coming with you! Oh christ!"_

_Thats it, then. It feels like we're stuck like that, coming into one another's hands, for ages, but then before I know it my body seems to go limp. I'm catching my breath while I rest with my chest against Emily's, and she's placing small kisses around my jaw. I bring my hips up a little bit, letting her pull her finger out of me with a wet sucking noise. I feel her body shiver against me. Dropping my hips once more, I settle back against her. I've already pulled my fingers out from her, and now we're both just lightly rubbing circles against each other's clits. _

_"I love you, Naomi."_

_"Love you too, babe."_

* * *

Needless to say, we were pretty late to class that morning. Moving on, though. It's now friday afternoon and me and Cookie have decided to try and teach Emily how to ride a fixed gear bike.

We're at one of the old abandoned tennis courts across from college, and besides a few puddles here and there, I think this will make a decent spot for Emily to learn.

Right now, my little redhead is half sitting/half standing over the seat of my bike. Cook brought his as well, but I'm a fair bit shorter than him so mine is more Emily-sized. Cook's bike is painted in a variety of obnoxiously bright colours, where as mine is a more subdued matte indigo and white.

"Alright, so I just need to keep peddling? Sounds simple enough..." Emily sounds sceptical, so I'm hoping that she'll actually take our safety advice and not get herself hurt.

She kicks off, and for a minute everything is going swimmingly. Then she stops peddling as she goes to coast and turn around. Naturally, the crank keeps spinning and the pedals keep their rotation, startling Emily and causing her to hop forwards off the seat and plant her feet on the ground.

"You good, red?"

Wow Cook, that concern was really genuine, your laughter really helped too.

"Ems, everything good?"

She smiles at me from where she's stood over the frame of the bike, leaning casually over the handlebars.

"I'm fine baby, stop worrying. Here, let me try again,"

Soon Emily is riding in figure eights around the court, "Shit, where are your brakes? How the fuck do I stop?!"

Cook is, once again, bent over in laughter while I sprint in front of my wobbling girlfriend and, bracing myself in front off the handlebars, push against her forward motion until she's come to a stop.

"That was better, little Fitch! Now, to stop, you've gotta slow your peddling with your thighs until the crank stops turning."

"Gee thanks Cook, how the fuck am I supposed to do that? I haven't got giant superhuman thighs."

"Oi, watch it babe, I'm able to do it and the last I remember, you seemed to be a pretty big fan of my thighs." I finish my sentence with a wink that makes Emily blush to the colour of her hair.

Now Cook looks curious, fucking great.

"Whats this talk about, ladies? Fancy reenacting it for your best buddy?"

"Fuck off, tosser." Wow, I went to say that but Emily got there first. Nice one.

"Lets give it a go, then..." I really admire that Ems is willing to keep trying this, she knows that riding is something that makes me happy so she's determined to learn for me.

I'm too busy staring at my girl's bum to tell her that she's going a tad fast for her first time trying to stop brakeless. I watch as she reverses the force of her legs in hopes of coming to a halt. She's got too much momentum, though, so she just bounces forward and back onto the seat rather hard.

She's letting out a mixture of laughter and 'ouch'es as her feet drag the bike to a stop.

"Baby? What'd you hurt?"

"Nai, I think I may have just broken my vagina on your bicycle seat."

She looks at me deadly serious while she tells me.

I burst out laughing, I can't help it. You try picturing Emily going to A and E and telling a nurse that she's broken her fanny without snickering.

"Shit babe, I really hope you didn't. I'm quite fond of your fanny, I may even be growing an emotional attachment towards it..."

"Oh fuck off" Emily is laughing with me now, so she can't be hurt too badly.

Just as I'm wondering why Cook has been so silent he decides to speak up, "I could check it for you, Ems, maybe kiss it better?"

"Get to fuck, James, thats my property."

It might be bad that I'm only half joking.

Cook puts his hands up in mock surrender, "Chill out, Blondie, I was only joking, wasn't I?" He winks at Emily before laughing at my pissed off face.

"You're no longer allowed to make jokes involving my girlfriend's lady parts, you twat."

"Alright Naomikins, I've read you loud and clear! Now, I'm off to meet up with Katie, I'm sure she'll let me check out her bits if you two won't."

Emily makes the I'm-gonna-be-sick face as I laugh. You can't help but find Cook somewhat funny, even if he is a stupid tosser.

He hops onto his bike, making one last pelvic-thrust in our direction before he's speeding off and out of sight.

"Well, that was interesting."

Emily nods in agreement. I take her hand and grab my handlebars with the other, leading us out of the tennis court and down the road towards my house.

* * *

"Are we going back to your place or mine, Nai?"

"It depends, is your mum home?"

"Uhm, yeah I think so."

"My house it is, then. I've gotta check you over and kiss your bruises better, remember?"

I shoot a cheeky grin at my girl, and she returns the smile immediately.

"Sounds like a plan, Doctor Campbell. Lets put a move on it, yeah?"

We laugh happily and start our long journey home.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! Reviews and criticism are very much appreciated!


	18. Chapter 18

Thank you guys for the lovely reviews! I really enjoy getting to hear what you think about the story, and I really take your suggestions to heart. Enjoy the new chapter!

* * *

Chapter Eighteen.

Emily's POV

I wish I knew some way to calm the fuck down other than smoking a spliff or getting trashed. I'm seriously nervous about the Fitch family dinner tonight. Obviously I've been to every one since well, forever; but I've never had to attend one with the woman that I love. I couldn't give a fuck about what embarrassing shit my mother would usually be spouting, but now I'm just worried for my girl.

For her part, Naomi is staying surprisingly cool and collected. I've been buzzing around her room for an hour now trying to find the perfect thing to wear and she's just sat on her bed reading a book and laughing at my franticness.

"Fuck, babe, what do I wear?!"

"I dunno Ems, I'd prefer you in nothing but I don't think your family would appreciate it, well besides James..."

I smack my hand against my forehead at Naomi's useless, albeit humorous, answer.

"Not helping, Campbell."

I'm slightly surprised when she gets off her bed and and picks an outfit out of the heap of clothes that I'd brought over with me. Lets see what she's got, then.

My pair of tight yet baggy khaki pants, a white boatneck t-shirt, and a navy blue and white horizontal striped cardigan.

Damn, she's good.

When I look up at her with approval written all over my face she gets a rather smug grin. "Any final fashion tips, Ms. Campbell?" I bat my eyelashes at her.

She laughs and rolls her eyes, "Fuck off, you. Put your hair in a quiff and wear your red converse and I think we'll be good to go."

I bounce over to her and plant a sloppy kiss on the corner of her mouth, "What are you gonna wear, babe?"

"Navy blue trousers and a flannel thats tan, red, and white."

I think for a second before melting at my girlfriend's adorableness.

"Awwwww, Nai, you planned us to be coordinated?"

I laugh while she rubs the back of her neck embarrassedly and turns a bit pinkish.

"I just want to make a good impression on your parents... Don't want them thinking I'm a bum who's corrupting their daughter, yeah?"

Fuck me, she's so perfect.

I wrap her in the biggest hug I can manage and kiss all around her face before finally settling on her lips. She sighs happily into the kiss and lets her hands wander around my hips.

"Thank you for being so thoughtful, sweetheart..."

"Don't mention it, Ems, you're lucky I love you because if I didn't there would be no chance in hell that I'd be seen wearing colour coordinated clothing with my girlfriend. Thats a little too gay, even for me."

I burst out laughing against her chest and she chuckles in to my hair before pulling away.

"Come on now, babe, we're due over in half an hour." I check my phone and see that we do indeed need to get a move on.

"To the muff-mobile!"

* * *

We're stood at my front door and I'm shitting bricks. Naomi, on the other hand, is still acting cool as... two cold things sitting in a refrigerator...

I ramble when I'm nervous, but at least I'm managing to keep it in my head for once.

Naomi looks at me expectantly, smirking when she realises that I'm too much of a pussy to ring my own doorbell. She raises her eyebrows with a challenging look and presses the button, making sure she held it long enough for somebody to actually notice it's ringing.

I'm happy to say that my dad answers the door, it's not that I don't love my mum, but she can be rather full-on...

"Hello Emsy! And you must be Naomi, nice one, Ems, you bagged yourself quite a looker" He gives me an exaggerated wink before pulling me into a bone crushing Fitch-hug.

Naomi laughs lightly at the noise I made when all of the air in my body got squeezed out of it before extending her hand.

"Hello, Mr. Fitch, it's a pleasure to meet you." She smiles warmly, and my dad returns it.

"Please, love, call me Rob."

"Rob it is, then."

They shake hands, but my dad doesn't let go of hers. Fuck, he's doing his terrifying smile again.

"Don't think you're exempt from my Fitch-hug, Naomi."

It's my turn to laugh as I watch my shocked looking girlfriend halfway disappear in the arms of my rather intimidating father.

When he lets her out of the hug she looks just as confused as before, muttering "Oh, erm, alright" to herself and readjusting her button-up.

With another giant smile Rob leads us in to my living room. I can tell that Naomi's relieved to see Katie and Cook sat on the couch with James.

"Hey, lezzers."

"How ya doin' blondie?!"

"Hey babe, the name is James, I'd be more than willing to show you what it's like to be with a real man."

Fucking hell.

Naomi takes in all of her greetings and answers in an orderly fashion.

"Hey Katie, hey Cookie." She turns her face towards James. "Hate to break it to you, little guy, but your sister is more than enough for me."

Naomi kisses me on the cheek and I smile at how well she's handling my families 'eccentricities', and she's laughing as James trudges up our stairs with a dejected look, complaining to himself about how "all the fit birds hate cock nowadays."

"You're brother is very strange."

Katie snorts before answering her,

"This isn't news to us, Naomi. You're lucky mum didn't let him wear the minidress he'd picked out especially for the occasion, you haven't even touched the surface of how weird that little fucker is."

Naomi looks mildly alarmed but I calm her down with a hand resting gently on her lower back. She smiles thankfully at me and before I know it we're all being summoned in to the dining room.

"Fucking ace, man, I'm starving!" Typical Cook.

"Sorry Cookie, but you'll still be starving after this."

I give an apologetic look to my girlfriend and a rather confused looking Cook.

Katie adds in helpfully with "Whatever you do, don't take seconds."

* * *

We're sat around the table making awkward small talk as we wait for my mum to sit down. Naomi is sat to my right, Katie and Cook are across from us, and my dad is sitting at the head of the table. Or the ass of the table, really, depends on what kind of mood Jenna's in.

James is grumbling about having to sit on a stool at the corner of the table near Katie and my dad, but my mum firmly states that "it's a six seater table, James! What would you like me to do?"

He smiles cheekily before replying to her hypothetical question, "I could always have Naomi sit in my lap, or I could sit in hers, whatever she prefers." He winks at Nai and I give Katie the look.

She quickly slaps him round the back of his head and I tell the little worm to fuck off.

Mum reprimands Katie and I but I don't actually care. Naomi seems to be finding this all hilarious, though.

When Jenna serves us her version of Sunday roast Naomi stops looking so amused. She looks a bit terrified, actually. I can say the same for Cook.

"So, Naomi." Mum shoots her a tight smile, "What are your interests?"

Nai smiles politely at her and answers, "Well, Mrs. Fitch, I quite enjoy riding my bicycle and my longboard, I play the guitar, and I'm very much interested in student activism."

Rob seems happy about her mentioning anything sports-related and my mum looks unimpressed. I rub my girl's knee reassuringly, my mum wouldn't be impressed unless Naomi was a man, preferably one with a rich family and a future as some big shot CEO.

"How... unique. And what about you, James?"

I've gotta say, it's quite amusing to see Cook fidget nervously.

Cook straightens the ridiculous bow-tie that he insisted on wearing and clears his throat before replying. "I, erm, me and Nai skate and ride our bikes together a lot, actually. I like to uhm, meet new people and listen to music?" Nice one, Cook, that's one way to say you like partying. Jenna and Rob wait for him to continue.

"By the way, Mrs. Fitch, this is a delicious roast you've prepared! Would you mind if I helped myself to seconds?"

Well, at least he made my mum smile, I guess flattery does get you somewhere. Naomi snorts into her wine class and Katie puts her head in her hands. Cook, on his part, just grins enthusiastically as he shovels another forkful of unidentified mush into his mouth.

* * *

Jenna clears her throat before starting conversation again.

"So... how does your mother feel about your choice of sexuality, Naomi?"

Naomi chokes on the sip of wine she'd been taking. "Mum! Thats a bit rude to ask, Nai babe, you don't need to answer that." I glare at my mum and she just gives me the 'what?-I've-done-nothing-wrong' look.

Once she's done coughing and I've smacked her on the back a few times Naomi manages to answer. "Don't worry about it, sweetheart, I don't mind." She turns to address Jenna. "My mum is ecstatic about my sexuality, she's proud of me for being who I am and she knows that I don't have a choice in the matter."

Rob, Cook, and James get up, insisting that they're missing an intense football match, and Katie gets up and leaves, simply saying that she doesn't want to 'sit around in awkward lesbian tension'. Fucking cow.

"She doesn't mind that you'll never give her grandchildren?"

Naomi looks taken aback but she continues to answer my mum's questions as politely as possible. "Not at all, there are countless ways that I could give her grandchildren. I think she's actually relieved that she doesn't have to worry about Emily getting me getting pregnant, truth be told."

I have to bite my lip to hold in my grin and I squeeze Naomi's upper thigh tightly when she winks at me. She knows as well as I do that it's easy to wind my mum up.

Jenna blushes uncomfortably and nods her head.

"So she's met my daughter, then?"

"Many times, I think she probably likes Ems more than she does me. Those two get on like a house on fire."

Jenna nods again and her face looks like she's just tasted something foul.

"Lovely... We'll have to all get together one day."

I can tell than Naomi and I are about as thrilled at her offer as she was to make it.

"Of course, that would be delightful, thank you Mrs. Fitch."

Nai gives her most convincing smile, which my mother returns in a grimace.

She stands up suddenly, "Right, well I'm going to do the dishes."

"Would you like some help, Emily and I could do it?"

"That wont be necessary, thank you Naomi."

I'm somewhat surprised that my mum has managed to stay so civil throughout this whole dinner. I might as well try and push my luck.

"Mum, could Naomi and I be excused? We've got loads of coursework to get done."

I hear Katie shout "Bullshit!" through the wall; I guess she decided to listen in on our little chat.

"Thats fine, dear, just don't forget that you have college tomorrow."

My eyes widen at my mum's response, but I don't want to push my luck so I quickly kiss her on the cheek before grabbing Naomi's hand and leading her out of the kitchen.

I shout my goodbyes to the boys who are all immersed in their game and flip Katie off when she glares at me. Opening the front door and shutting it firmly once Naomi and I are safely outside, I lean back against it and take a deep breath.

"We're alive!" Naomi raises our clasped hands in the air like some cheesy wrestling referee.

I kiss her for the first time in hours before resting my forehead against hers.

"That wasn't so bad, actually..."

"See, Ems? I'm quite the charmer."

"That you are, darling, that you are."

* * *

We park the moped across from the cafe owned by Naomi's friends, Chris and Jal, I think, and stroll hand in hand down the dimly lit street. I stop when I see that the off-license down the road is still open.

"Hey babe, stay right here, I'll be back in a minute."

Naomi looks at me questioningly but stays put as I hurry in to the store. I Buy the cheapest bottle of red wine that I can find and hurriedly pay the creepy old man behind the till. I shudder when I walk out and feel his eyes on my arse.

I'm looking down counting my change as I walk over to where I left Naomi, and suddenly I hear another voice.

"I said I have a girlfriend, Sophia, would you fuck off?!"

I watch from the shadows as this Sophia bitch tries to step up against my girlfriend. Naomi steps away effortlessly.

"Come on, baby, we've got history... come back to mine, yeah?"

It's then that I recognise the voice enough to match it with the girl I had heard Naomi fucking the first day we met. Oh yeah, her name was Sophia. I should be a fucking detective, honestly.

"Yeah fucking right, we've got history that I'd rather forget ever happened. Now I wont say it again, I'm happily taken and even if I wasn't, my answer would still be to fuck off."

I stifle my laughter and watch Sophia lean in and try to kiss Naomi. It's actually comical, really, the way that Sophia's got her face pushing in to Naomi's hand... the one she'd put up as soon as she saw Sophia start to lean in.

I decided enough is enough, then, as I walk out from my hiding place and take Naomi's hand in mine. Sophia stumbles forward slightly when Naomi moves her hand to my waist and she is left leaning into thin air.

I kiss my blonde passionately before turning to Sophia with a casual smile.

"Hello! I'm Emily, Naomi's girlfriend. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Nai is snickering as Sophia's mouth open and closes without a sound.

"It was a pain in the arse to see you, Sophia, hopefully it doesn't happen again any time soon. Now, if you'd excuse us, we've got places to see and each other to do."

I smile at my girlfriend before winking at Sophia and giving her my best farewell. I think the bitchiness would have made Katie proud.

Once we're pest free, Naomi notices the bag in my hand.

"Whats that, then, Ems?"

"Just a little something, I figured we could maybe go to the park for a bit; you know, have a stress free evening."

She kisses me again and it takes my breath away.

"Sounds perfect, lead the way, Fitch."

* * *

So, how was that for everybody? Criticism, comments, death threats?


	19. Chapter 19

Sorry for the slower update pace, life has been crazy recently! Anyway, thank you all for your favourites, follows, reviews, and continued interest :) Here's the next chaper!

* * *

Chapter Nineteen.

Naomi's POV

I let Emily lead me by the hand to a secluded spot in the park, pretty close to where we had first met. Our walk was mostly in silence because I was kind of stuck in my head; running into Sophia had upset me more than I thought it would.

Obviously I don't have any lasting feelings for Sophia... I never even had feelings for her in the first place, reall , but I just feel like a piece of shit for my past history with girls. I don't want Emily thinking that she's just another addition to my list of past conquests.

I can feel her staring at me, and this time I don't pretend that I'm oblivious. I turn towards her and give her a weak smile.  
"Babe, what's wrong?"  
Fuck. She can read me so well. I sigh deeply and decide that theres no point in beating around the bush.

"I just, I don't want you to judge me about the whole Sophia situation. I know you wouldn't do that but part of me still feels terrible about the way I've acted in the past..."

Emily sinks down into a cross-legged position and drags me along with her before she answers.

"Honestly, Nai, I understand your previous actions. I might not like them, but I'd never view you in a negative light because of it."

Why is she able to quell my worries in just a sentence?  
I plant a soft but passionate kiss on her lips,  
"I love you Emily, that's what's different. I never loved the girls I'd been with before... I hadn't even 'been with' them, really. It was just a mindless shag to me."  
"I know, sweetheart. That's why I'm able to have a confrontation with that dumb slag Sophia and not feel the slightest bit threatened."

I'm smiling then, right back at my girlfriend who was giving me a beaming smile in the first place. It's right about then that I realise how much I fucking love her, how badly I'm dependant on her. It doesn't make me feel weak though. Instead, I feel complete. I found my missing half and I don't give a fuck about what anybody has to say about it.

By now, me and Ems are lying on our backs in the slightly wet grass underneath an oak tree close to where we first spoke. Being at one of the starting place of our relationship makes me recount the past couple of months. I relive the initial infatuation, the chase, our first kiss, our first date... our first time. Lust rushes through me then, and before I know it, I'm speaking my thoughts.

"Emily Fitch, I love you so fucking much. Would you let me show you how much I love you? Right here, where I first laid my eyes on you?"

I listen to her breathing hitch before she clears her throat and lets out an answer. "I love you too, Naomi, you fucking complete me. I sound like a soppy git but I don't care, how could I even bother with being self conscious? I've found my other half."

I make a noise that can only be described as half sob, half laugh. I'm just so elated, I don't think I've ever been this overwhelmed with happiness. I feel like things are finally coming together for me. My hand is squeezing the life out of Emily's and I turn my head so I can kiss her cheek. I can feel the dried path of tears there, and I know that we're in this together.

When I catch my breath I try and lighten the current situation, "I'll take that as a yes, then?"

Emily's laughing now too, and then her lips are on mine. It's slightly awkward, the way that we're both still flat on our backs and kissing with our faces turned towards the other. I don't mind though.

Ems cups my cheek with her hand that had previously been held tightly in mine. The passion that's radiating off of her inspires me to make my next move.

* * *

I've got two free hands now, so I drop them to the waistband of my trousers. I fumble for a split second, and then I'm undoing the metal fastener and tugging down the zip. Emily hears the sound of my zipper being pulled and stops her kiss. "Nai, what're you doing?"

I'm finding it hard to breath and I don't think I've ever felt this nervous about doing anything with my Emily. "Just... just trust me, alright sweetheart?"

Emily nods and I can feel her forehead brush against mine as she moves. I lift one of her hands up from the ground and place it on top of her zipper, right above the part of her that I'm so fucking infatuated with.

I hear her breath in sharply through her nose and then I know she's catching on because I hear the unmistakable noise of her zip being undone, too.

I take that as my signal to continue, this is my idea, after all. Looping my thumbs through the front belt loops of my trousers, I raise my hips off the ground to allow the material to be tugged downwards.

I watch Emily do the same, and I'm fucking blushing just from looking at her; how here bright red knickers separate the creamy skin of her abdomen from her now unfastened khaki waistband. I know she feels just as exposed as I do, and I know that this is exactly how I want to show her I'm completely comfortable with her.

I trail my hand down my stomach until my fingers are running back and forth underneath the hemline of my girly boxers before, quite literally, taking the plunge. I'm not the slightest bit surprised at the amount of wetness I feel when I press down between my folds. I swipe my fingers up and down my length lightly and a whimper escapes me when I rub over my clit. My noise draws Emily's dark brown eyes to where my hand is moving beneath the fabric of my knickers. She can see the fabric stretch to accommodate my movements and I can feel her eyes burning against me, watching my every action.

"Ems?"  
"Yeah Nai?" Her voice is shaky.  
I'm nervous to ask her what was on my mind, but I knew that she'd always say yes for me.  
"Touch yourself?"  
I swear to god I can feel her blushing.  
"I'd rather just touch you, babe..."  
My finger is still lightly circling my clit, keeping me aroused just enough to continue, "It's a step forward for us, Emily; I'm showing you that I trust you enough to see the most private thing I could possibly do..."  
I hear her gulp before she answers. Her answer isn't verbal though.

I can hear the fabric of her knickers rustle around as her hand slips beneath them, followed by her, my beautiful girlfriend, gasping lightly as she feels her own wetness.

"Fuck... Naomi..."  
My hand speeds up as I push against my clit even harder, and I stifle a moan when I press against my own entrance lightly.  
I can't manage a coherent thought, all I can do is feel it. "Yeah babe?"  
I watch my redhead lift her hips, hand still buried beneath her knickers, as she wiggles her hips to make her trousers sink lower down her thighs. I quickly mimic her actions until my trousers are resting right above my bent knees, allowing my hand to delve lower until the heel of my palm is grinding rhythmically against my clit.

I continue to press against my sensitive bundle of nerves and lightly finger the very opening of my entrance. It's then that I hear a delicious slip-sliding sound. It takes a second to realise that it's the sound of Emily's fingers slipping through her own wetness as she pleasured herself.

"Ems, babe, are you- fuck... are you wet?"  
I hear her breathing get a bit shallower before she answers, "Yeah, fuck Nai, I'm like... really fucking wet."

I let the tips of my pointer and middle fingers press inside of myself and fuck it, I'm moaning now.

"Inside, Ems. I want you to feel what I'm feeling..."  
Emily's breathing hitches and then she follows my movement; I can see her hand angle in towards herself underneath her knickers.

Before I can even comprehend what's happening I feel myself getting closer to that well-deserved orgasm. Emily's hand is moving at the same rhythm as mine... she's close too, if her broken moans are anything to go by.

I'm feeling my walls clench around my two fingers as I flick against my clit and I know I'm right on the edge when Emily's voice breaks my concentration.

"You almost there?"  
Fuck, her voice is too much right now...  
"I'm so fuck- oh christ, I'm so fucking close, Ems"

I'm about to come when my hand is yanked out of my knickers and shoved down Emily's, her own hand doing the same to me. Her fingers leave a wet trail of her own arousal down my mound before she pushes three fingers inside of me without a pause.

"FUCK! EMILY!"

I thrust inside her just seconds after and this is it. Her thighs press together in tandem with her cunt that's clenching tightly around my fingers. I know her hand is feeling the exact same thing from my own centre.

For a few moments time stands still. Both of us have our half-naked hips raised in the air, pulsing rhythmically in waves.

Our hips drop back to the hard ground and Emily speaks in a voice that's even more hoarse than her usual one. "Naomi! Oh my fucking god!"

I blink in surprise when I feel her wetness slip past my fingers that are still buried inside her, further soaking her panties. I'm even more surprised then, when I feel myself do the same. There's no doubt that these knickers are officially ruined.

I wait a few minutes until I'm able to breathe steadily.

"Ems? I've never... I've never touched myself, in front of anyone, I mean..."  
She gives me a dazzling smile before pulling my hand from her centre with a gentle buck of her hips and a shudder, sucking the juices off of it. When she's done she smirks at me before answering. "Me neither, I'm quite happy you were the person who I shared with..."

I pull her hand from my own knickers and copy her movements. The taste of our arousal combined is something that I can't even handle right now.  
"I love you, Babe."  
"Love you more, Nai."

* * *

Even when she's stressed out of her mind I can't help but find her gorgeous...

"Fucking Hell, Naomi! Don't just stand there like a useless mong!"

Shit, in hindsight, maybe staring at her absentmindedly with a stupid smile on my face wasn't the best way to be acting. I quickly slap myself out of it and try to figure out what part of the conversation I've spaced out on.

"Sorry, hun." I rub her back soothingly for a second before continuing, "You've got the rest of the day for this photo, we'll get it done."

You see, Emily's arsehole photography teacher didn't bother to announce an upcoming deadline until today. It's due date is, shockingly,  
tomorrow! This means that I've got a very stressed, very fucking short tempered Emily on my hands. And not in the good way.

"I've got no fucking idea what I even want to shoot! Christ, I'm such a wreck!"

I continue my soothing back rub, "You're my wreck, though. Hey, read me the prompt again?"

She sighs dramatically before doing as I'd asked. "Without the use of digital manipulation, create an image that sufficiently portrays your views on beauty; both in nature and in everyday life."

I think for a minute before an idea pops into my head.

"Ems! I think I've got the perfect place for you to take your picture..."

* * *

"Alright Freds, I think that's everything..." I'm peering around the inside of Freddie's van one final time just to confirm in my head that I haven't left any of Emily's equipment behind.

Ems is looking around, surveying the scenery and it's photo-ops excitedly. Freddie watches her antics with a soft grin before winking at me and speaking.

"So, you ladies sure you've got everything? I'm free to go?"  
"Yeah Freds, I'm releasing you. Thanks for your help... I'll give you a ring when we're good to be picked up, yeah?"  
"Sure thing, Nai, I'll see you two later!"

With that and a puff of grey smoke, Freddie's van is barreling away up the dirt path. The wind is somewhat knocked out of me when a pair of small, yet surprisingly strong arms wrap around my midsection.

"This place is truly beautiful, babe, thank you so much for showing it to me..." She's peppering kisses up and down my neck and I can feel her smile against my skin.

"You're welcome, Ems. Anything for you, you know that. Now come on, we've gotta set up because the sun is going to be at golden height in less than an hour."

My cheeky redhead slaps me on the bum before scrambling off to grab her tripods and various confusing camera bits. She looks over her shoulder and shouts to me, "You know Nai, you look pretty fucking sexy when your artistic side is out."

I smile and shake my head to myself as she tosses me a wink.  
Here we go, then.

* * *

Thoughts?


	20. Chapter 20

Greetings, all! Thank you to all of my beautiful reviewers, also known as my writing-motivation ;) Hope everyone enjoys the new chapter!

* * *

Chapter Twenty.

Emily's POV

I didn't think that anywhere in Bristol could be so naturally beautiful... then again, I also didn't think the women would be anything special. Naomi proved me wrong on both counts though. And I fucking love her for it.

* * *

I've got this studio art project due Tuesday morning and it's already approaching Monday night. To say I'm shitting bricks is putting it lightly. My prompt is to show what I consider beauty without using photoshop or any of that bollocks. It sounds simple, but honestly, it's so vague that it's left my mind reeling.

When I read my assignment to Nai, I could tell she was up to something. And, what do you know, here I am three hours later in the perfect setting for my shoot.

* * *

With the help of Freddie and his mommy-van, she's brought me to a beautifully secluded lake. The water is a dark bluish green, and the autumn colours of the trees around us are reflected in it perfectly. There's a small clearing in front of the lake itself, and it's where I plan for my picture to actually take place.

Naomi's just reminded me that I've got less than an hour before golden light. For those of you who don't know the nerd lingo in photography, golden light is that stage right before the sun sets. Everything is cast in a deep golden hue and it's honestly gorgeous. I think it's the perfect lighting for a shoot thats focused around the idea of beauty.

I'm fiddling around with all of my gear, adjusting my reflectors and getting my tripod ready to go when I get stuck staring at my girlfriend. She's sat on top of a rock about a foot into the lake, one knee pulled up to her chin and the other leg stretched out in front of her. I notice that she's opted to lose the Tom's she was wearing, allowing her to go barefoot with her trousers rolled up to her calves.

She's beauty in it's purest form; I would be doing an injustice to my own photography if I didn't use her as my subject for this shoot.

I try not to make a sound as I begin the slow process of setting up my equipment for optimal lighting. After a few long minutes, I've got two silver reflectors bouncing the natural light back at my girl, two flashes both with red colour gels to emphasise the Fall tones, and my camera perched on its tripod a few metres away from my subject.

Thankfully, it seems that golden hour has come right on time. I peer through my viewfinder and honestly, I'm awestruck at the beauty before me. The sun is leaving Naomi with a vivid golden outline around her body, and her platinum blonde hair is positively glowing.

It's obvious that she's lost in her own train of thought because her neck is tilted upwards, allowing her face to take the brunt of the sunlight as she stares up to the sky. I focus my lens on her form as precisely as I can, and quickly change my settings so that every press of the trigger button yields ten shots in quick succession.

After deleting all of the images that were saved on my memory card, I begin.

* * *

I take countless photos. Each one is the same to the untrained eye, but to me, I can see every subtle difference in the ways that her muscles are tensing, her head is angled, and her expression is changing.

I've got roughly one hundred shots so far, and I know that every single one of them would be good enough to hand in as my final shot. With that in mind, I change the settings again. My camera is now set to wait ten seconds after I press the shutter button before starting. Also, instead of taking ten shots at a time it'll be taking fifty. Once I'm sure that everything is set to my liking I push my thumb down on the shutter trigger.

I take my time in walking over to Naomi, and I hear my camera make its final three warning beeps before the shutter goes off fifty times in a row. As I approach, Nai looks towards me. I close the gap between us with my hand on her cheek, and within seconds I've got her lips pressed firmly against mine. I tangle my hands through her shoulder length blonde hair while I press my body against hers. I know I can vaguely hear the sound of my camera taking all fifty photographs before it turns itself off automatically after two minutes.

I know for a fact that the pictures I just took are going to be worth way more than 1,000 words.

* * *

My original intent was to follow Naomi to wherever it was that she wanted to show me, take a few shit pictures, go home, sleep, and try to salvage something decent for my teacher in the morning. Everything's turned out better than expected, though. I've got the love of my life flush against my body in the middle of a beautiful lake scene. I know that I'm going to be thanking her properly for showing me this place in just a few seconds. My self-restraint is nowhere to be found.

"Babe, what's wrong? Is this not a good place to shoo-"  
I cut off my anxious blonde with a searing kiss. She groans when I open my mouth to trace my tongue along her bottom lip.

"Sweetheart, don't worry. I've already got everything I need..." I hope she catches on to my double meaning.

And well, fuck... she's definitely caught on because she's kissing me with an intensity that I've never felt before. Fuck self restraint, fuck being patient and gentle, all I want to do is fuck Naomi Campbell.

I tell her just that as I yank her forward by her calves. She's now sat on the edge of the the rock she had been perched on, breathing heavily and looking at me with so much desire that I think I may melt.

I pull off her trainers one at a time and toss them behind me. Moving my hands up, I drag my nails up her jean-covered thighs before undoing her trousers. I realise then that she's going to be sitting naked on a rough, scratchy, rock so I pull off my top, lift her hips, and place it beneath her arse. Couldn't risk my favourite bum in the world being injured now, could I?

Once I'm sure that she's safe from any injuries or abrasions I yank her pant legs down, followed immediately by her knickers. Within seconds she is sitting naked from the waist down on her rocky throne above the lake. I push her knees apart so I can get a better look at her cunt before I back away. I walk back to my camera and I can feel her confusion radiating at me from where she's still sat. I fumble with my camera for another quick minute, and soon enough I'm hearing its familiar countdown beep. I walk swiftly towards my lover and get to my knees as soon as I hear my shutter go off. I don't hesitate at all before I pull both of her legs over my shoulders, leaving her leaning back on her forearms.

By the time I hear my camera stop capturing image after image, my face is already buried in Naomi's soaked core and her hands are threaded tightly in my bright red hair. I lick and suck and nip and bite at her for all that I'm worth. I could gladly do this for the rest of my life, just make Naomi feel good...

I guess I'm making her feel good a little bit too fast now, though, because her hips are bucking off her perch like a wild animal and I can tell that she's about to come. I don't let up my actions, instead I choose to plunge two fingers into her sopping wet pussy and quickly begin a rhythm pulsing against her most sensitive spot.

"OH!... Fucking, oh my fuckin- Shit!"

Nai is lost for words as I continue my ministrations. With three more strong thrusts I feel her muscles clamp around my fingers and I stop tracing my tongue along her clit. I know that it'd be too sensitive for that right now, so instead I choose to just press the flat of my tongue against its head and apply pressure, letting the metal of my piercing add to the sensation. Her muscles stop spasming and my fingers are released. I draw them out slowly to drag out the orgasmic feeling, and now I'm able to play gently with her clit to help her come down from her high. It's over when I feel a small wave of moisture run through my fingers that are still resting right at her opening.

God, I fucking love her.

* * *

We stay like that, my head resting on her inner thigh and her hands running through my hair. She's caressing my face gently and I'm just breathing in the scent of her, occasionally scattering kisses across her hip. After what felt like an hour, I feel Naomi shiver. "Babe, you cold?"

I look up towards Nai's face and see that she's staring back down at me.  
"Yeah hun, it's a bit nippley outside."

I smirk at her choice of adjective and then again when I notice that I can most definitely see her nipples poking out from underneath her top. I laugh out loud when I realise that even the neat little hairs leading down to her cunt are stood up. I kiss her one last time on the part of her lips, causing her hips to buck towards me unconsciously, before standing up and grabbing the items of clothing I had tossed next to me.

"Well Ms. Campbell, I think it's more than a bit 'nippley' out here, no?" She blushes while I continue to smirk. I pull her up by the wrists and help her get each shaky leg through her knickers and trousers. I pat her on the bum once she's got her shoes back on, telling her 'good girl' as she sticks her tongue out at me.

Me and Nai turn our eyes back to the rock at the same time. What I see gets me laughing all over again, and unsurprisingly, has Naomi covered in an adorable pink blush. My shirt, which I had placed under her bum, was looking a little worse for wear. It was wrinklier than my gran's face, and it appeared that my little porn star had left quite the wet patch on it as well.

"Christ, baby, I guess you enjoyed it, yeah?" I'm rubbing my hand up and down her back soothingly and trying not to let my voice show how turned on I am.

Naomi buries her face in my neck in embarrassment and I hear her mumbling "Ems, I'm sorry I ruined your shirt... I didn't plan on doing that..."

Jesus, she's the cutest thing.

I turn her head until she's facing me, and kiss her gently on the lips. Even without tongue I know she's tasting herself on me and she whimpers. "Fuck that shirt, babes, it's not even ruined. And don't you dare apologise. I'm proud I can get you that wet, I think it's sexy."

I peck her on the lips again before adding, "plus, if you learn to squirt then maybe you could become a famous porn star and save me the trouble of ever having to get a job!"

She slaps me on the shoulder but it's while she's laughing so I know my joke was appreciated.

I look down at my phone and see that Freddie is calling me.  
"Heya, Freds, whats up?"  
"Not a whole lot, ladies. I was wondering if you'd like me to come pick you two up? Seeing as it's almost 8pm and all that..."  
I watch Naomi check her phone and shrug at me when she confirms the time.  
"Shit, yeah, sorry Freds. Didn't mean to keep you waiting!"  
"Not a problem little Red, I'll be down to get you guys in a few-"  
Naomi grabs my mobile from my hand and cuts Freddie off.  
"Hey Freddie, it's Nai, do me a favour and bring a spare shirt with you, yeah?"  
I can't tell what he's saying through through the static of the phone.  
"It doesn't matter why, just do it!"  
Naomi pauses again while he speaks. She blushes and sighs before answering him.  
"Ugh, fine. Yes, that could have been a factor in me needing you to bring another shirt- oi! Quit fucking laughing and get your arse down here, tosser!  
She covers up a giggle and replies again, "Alright, thanks Freds, see you soon."

My blonde bombshell hands my mobile to me after she's pressed the end call button.  
"What was that all about, Naoms?"  
"Just Freddie being his usual mong self, Ems, nothing to worry about."

* * *

Naomi and I find ourselves stood outside of Chris and Jal's cafe a little while later. I've dropped my camera and photo gear off at Naomi's house and am currently sporting the oversized polo that Freddie lent me. It's buttoned up to my neck and I've got a fuzzy bobble hat on so I'm suitably dressed for the brisk weather; and Naomi was sporting a big stripy jumper as well. Her hood was pulled up onto the back of her head, with the drawstrings at her neck being tied into a neat little bow and tucked behind her chin. She closed one eye and squinted cutely at me whilst blowing out the last bit of smoke from her now finished cigarette.

"You done with your fag?"  
Naomi nods at me before crushing it beneath her trainer and tossing it into the nearest rubbish bin. She extends her hand towards me.

"Ready for some more grub, Ems? I know you just ate a little while ago, but I wasnt so lucky... I'm bloody starving."  
She winks devilishly at me.

I open my mouth in feigned shock and lightly punch her shoulder. "Cheeky!"

"Thats why you love me."

* * *

Once we're settled at a corner table Jal comes walking up to us.

She ruffles Naomi's hair before giving me a friendly grin and speaking, "Hey girl, and Naomi..." I faintly hear Naomi shouting an angry 'hey!' over my laughter as Jal continues.

"I'm just taking the piss, Naoms, chill! Now, what would you two like to eat?"

I wink at Naomi, and I know Jal noticed. I try to keep down my blush as I answer; "I'll just have the grilled cheese, please!"

Naomi stutters a bit during her order, "I'll uh, I'll have the erm... fuck it, get Chris to make me some waffles, yeah?"

Jal nods with a laugh before walking away and into the kitchen.

* * *

Before I know it, Jal is setting our food out in front of us. Fuck, guess I spent the last ten minutes in an accidental staring contest with the love of my life, then.

Naomi shakes herself back into alertness, shouting at our waitresses retreating form, "Thanks Jal!".

Jal laughs and waves it off and then I'm stuck staring right back at Naoms.

"Naomi Campbell, I fucking love you."

"I know."

* * *

Worth the wait? I'd love to hear your criticism!


	21. Chapter 21

Hello again, everyone! I apologise for the slow updates, university and work have gotten a bit hectic recently. Anyways, I'd like to thank you all once again for spending your time on my story. Reviews make me smile!

* * *

Chapter Twenty-one.

Naomi's POV

Once we were stuffed from our feast at Chris and Jal's cafe, Emily called home and actually got permission from her mum to stay at my house; even with us having college tomorrow!

We strolled home leisurely, Emily of course stopping to buy an ice cream. I don't understand it, that girl just ate a huge sandwich and half of my waffles; and it's bloody cold out! Plus, it's not even like she was the one who was being fucked for half of the night, if anything, I should be the ravenous one.

I digress though, everything she does is cute to me, even now as she's got her concentration completely on the cone in front of her, nearly walking head first into a rather crude old man. I didn't have it in me to tell him off when he started muttering obscenities at us, I was too busy laughing at Ems' little red nose and how she complained every time she got the ice cream on her tongue piercing and wound up giving herself brain-freeze.

* * *

We eventually make it back to casa del Campbell, Emily ditching her cone along the way with a forlorn face after it had fallen on the sidewalk.

"Hello Girls!" Why is my mum always so energetic?

"Hey Gina, how're you?" Emily smiles politely but with genuine interest.

"I'm doing just fine, thank you dear. How are you fairing with my cow of a daughter?" She winks at Emily and I stupidly take her bait as I speak out, "Oi! I'll have you know that I'm quite pleasant when I try."

I'm met with two pairs of raised eyebrows. "Ems?! Come on!"

She giggles and kisses me chastely on the lips, which of course draws an obnoxious cooing sound from mother dearest.

"I'm just teasing babe, you know I love you."

I smile down at her before pecking her lips in return, "Love you too, Ems"

I'm broken from my sappy daze by mum's screeching of "Kieran! Get the bloody camera you lazy irish twat!"

My hands are lightly covering Emily's ears, "Jesus fucking christ on a bike, mum! What the hell was that for?!"

Kieran comes rushing into the sitting room looking as unkempt and flustered as ever. If I look close enough I can see the vinegar stain on his jumper from when he obviously just knocked his dinner on to himself.

"Bloody hell, Love! I've got the camera, are you alright?!"

Gina doesn't answer, she just snatches the camera from his hands and starts snapping away at our confused faces.

"Erm, Gina... what are you doing...?" Way to put it kindly, Ems.

"My baby girl is in love! That calls for pictures, don't you agree?"

Oh Christ, I really need to watch what I say in this house, I don't think my hands that are covering my face are enough to hide my embarrassment.

I feel Emily lean on to her tiptoes and whisper in my ear; "Come on, Naoms, just a couple of pictures and then we can go to bed. I'll make it up to you..."

Her comment didn't help my red face but it did get me to grin and bear it through what felt like an endless amount of camera flashes.

"Alright, Mum! We're going to bed now, and no, you can't come with that bloody camera!"

Gina looks disappointed for a moment before smiling and kissing me and Emily on the tops of our heads. "Not to worry, dearies, thank you two for being such good sports, now off you pop! Oh, and welcome to the family, Emily!"

I dragged Ems up the stairs and into my bedroom while she tried to say goodnight to my mum and her benevolent slob of a boyfriend.

"Now, I believe you promised to make something up to me, Miss Fitch?"

Emily pulled off her top and grinned.

* * *

For a late-October morning in Bristol, the weather was surprisingly bearable. The sun was shining and the road wasn't flooded with rainwater so I decided that me and Ems could ride to school. Then I remembered that I only had one bike and one longboard.

We settled with Emily standing on top of my board, I stood beside her and pulled her along the thankfully smooth and level path to college. We got quite a few strange looks on our little journey but I couldn't give a fuck.

* * *

When we get to the front steps Emily hops off of the board and I kick it up into my hand. We walk into Roundview and stop quickly at my locker so I can store my board before I drop Emily off at her first lesson with a hug and a mildly inappropriate kiss.

I wink at the small group of lads who had wolf-whistled at my girl and I before telling them to get to fuck. I haven't actually got a class until the second lesson slot. Ems has her studio art class now, though, and I'd rather lose sleep to bring her here than have her wake up without me and go to college alone. Next she's got politics, though, which I have with her so it's alright. I'll see my baby soon enough. I wander into the student lounge and spot Cook splayed out across the one couch we've got there.

"Morning, James"

His head cranes up to see who's addressing him and his scowl drops when he sees that it's me.

"Naomi Campbell, love of my life! Come sit with Cookie, babes!"

I roll my eyes but walk up to the couch and wait for him to move from his current position.

"Cook? You're kind of taking up the entire fucking couch..."

"I figured you could just sit on me cock, Blondie."

I hold his eye contact for a second before we both burst out laughing. "Yeah fucking right, Cookie, even if I wasn't in love with Emily and addicted to fanny I wouldn't be caught dead riding your crayola cock."

"Fair enough, Naoms, now get your sweet little arse over here!"

I sit in the small space Cook made for me and give him a quizzical look. "Why you looking at me like that, Campbell?"

"Dunno, you seem a little off... whats going on?"

I watch him push a hand through his already messy hair and sigh. "I think I'm gonna break it off with Katie..."

This gets me to sit up and pay my full attention.

"What the fuck, James, why?"

"I like her too much and I'm... I'm afraid that she isn't as interested in me as I am in her."

"What gives you that idea?"

"Nothing in particular, it's just that, well, I'm Cook and she's Katie. She's too good for me and soon she's gonna realise it."

I stare at him for a second before smacking him round the back of the head and pulling him in to a hug.

"James Cook, you dozy twat, I bloody love you."

I can feel that Cook is trying to keep his tough persona in tact because he's shaking against me and not speaking. I rub his back before continuing, "Katie loves you, Cookie. I know she does, it's written all over her face. Now, if you're feeling insecure about your relationship thats something you've gotta talk to her about; there's no point working yourself up over nothing."

With a big breath in he pulls out of the hug and tries to casually rub at his eyes.

"Thanks Nai, I really do love you, babes. I'm gonna go find Katie now, and the bells about to ring so I'd suggest finding your little redhead soon."

He smiles at me and plants a kiss on the top of my head before grinning like a maniac and strutting out of the lounge.

Well that was weird, then again, Cook isn't known for being particularly normal. I've gotta remember to talk to Katie at some point; as much as I dread doing so, I need to see what's happening with my best mate.

* * *

I'm pulled out of my thoughts when my very red-faced girlfriend rushes into the room and throws herself onto the couch, burrowing into my side.

This day keeps getting stranger, honestly.

"Erm, Ems? You alright, sweetheart?"

I feel her nudge her head further against my ribcage before she lets out an almighty sigh and faces me.

"It was so fucking embarrassing, Naoms, I almost handed in the wrong picture."

It takes me a second to cotton on to what she's talking about before I remember that a good chunk of her camera's memory is currently filled with some rather...racy photos. Effy and Freddie walk in to the lounge with a babbling Panda behind them and I raise my eyebrows in hello. Ems is too busy smacking herself on the forehead and repeating 'stupid, so bloody stupid' under her breath to take notice of the new arrivals.

I pull her hands away from her face and kiss her warmly on the lips. "Babe, you're gonna have to tell me what happened for me to understand why you've become so... reddish..."

She sighs again before launching in to her tale.

* * *

The short and short of it is that she had been printing out two pictures, one for her professor and one for herself. Naturally, they weren't the same shot. Her studio shot was simple and beautiful, if I do say so myself. I was outlined in a thick golden haze looking out across the lake, my legs crossed beneath me. Her personal shot was even more beautiful than the previous one. I'm assuming the only problem in handing it in would be that a picture of a student giving another student head isn't exactly 'school appropriate'.

It's not even like the photo is crude or pornographic! In my humble opinion, I believe that it shows love in it's truest form. Even though our bodies are mostly silhouetted by the waning sun, you can see the adoration in Emily's eyes as she stares up at me. The rest of her face is covered by my naked thigh, though. I'm looking back down at her with just as much compassion, the picture feels tender even though I've got my hand buried in her bright red hair.

Let me continue with the story though; basically Emily had just been pulling the second print out of the machine when her professor walked in to collect her work. She didn't bother to check which shot was which before handing him one. Luckily for us, it seemed that he had forget his glasses in his office. Apparently, he squinted down at it and looked back at Emily suspiciously. She said that his exact response was "hmm... my eyes must be betraying me again, it would be ludicrous for a student to give me such an image...".

A half second later she'd managed to pull the print from his hand and replace it with the intended shot, making up some bollocks about that shot having a "more advanced depth of field and richer composition."

By the time she'd finished her little story the late bell had rung ages ago and we we're well and truly late for politics. Fuck it, there needs to be some benefit to having your teacher shagging your mum. I just decided that Emily and I are going to take the period off.

My hands are cupping Emily's still-flushed cheeks and I'm stroking her jawline with my thumbs. "Baby, I'm sorry that happened. Look at the bright side, though! You didn't get caught and it'll make a hilarious story to tell the grandkids!"

"Naomi! I'm not telling anyone about this, let alone our fucking nonexistent grandchildren!"

I hear Panda shout excitedly, "Wait is Ems talking about a picture of them making monkey!? That's bloody rah-rah, it is!"

Emily's head whips towards the sound of her voice and she's met with two pairs of laughing eyes and another pair shrouded in confusion. Wow, I'd nearly forgotten they were there.

Emily goes to speak but Effy cuts her off, "Not to worry, smaller Fitch, your secret is safe with me. Oh, and Freds too, if he tells anybody I'll be withholding sex for a very long time." Ef grins sweetly at a panicked Freddie and winks at us. "Your only concern should be Pandapops, I love the girl to bits but she's got no filter."

Panda nods along enthusiastically at that and shoots us a look that clearly says 'hey, can't help it.'

* * *

Because the world is trying desperately to make my day even more awkward, Cook strolls in to the lounge with Katie on his arm. Hmm, guess all is well in heterosexual land, then.

The five of us quickly exchange glances that says stay cool.

"What's up, bitches?" Ugh, lovely Katie.

"Not your tits in five years, sorry babes." Nice one, Effy; there's no better way to distract a Fitch than giving them something to rant about, or giving them a sneaky fingering... to each her own...

Katie looks gobsmacked and in the few seconds of silence between Effy's retort and Katie's comeback Panda nervously blurts out something along the lines of, 'speaking of girly parts, Professor Monaghan nearly got a picture of your sister chowing down on her girlfriend!'

The room is deadly silent, except for the noise of Emily's palm colliding with her forehead. It seems like she's been doing that a lot today.

Cook's laughter breaks the uncomfortable silence. "Really, Blondie! That's fucking ace! Nice one, yeah, Red?"

Freddie and Effy answer at the same time, "Cook, shut the fuck up."

"Oi! Don't everyone gang up on Cookie at once now-"

"Babes, seriously shut the fuck up." I guess Katie is the only effective way of silencing him. She pivots on her heels and faces Ems and I with a nasty glare.

"Can you two keep it in your pants for more than a fucking minute?! Jesus Christ, you're like animals! And who the fuck would take pictures of... of that!" She spits this out as Cook and Freddie go to answer with an 'I totally would'. Thankfully one look from their respective girlfriends has them holding their tongues.

I'm about to try and explain myself when Emily starts to talk. "Save it, Katie. I've been exposed to you having 'private time' with random blokes more times than I can count on my fingers. I'll fuck my girlfriend wherever I bloody well please!"

While I love the fact that Ems is speaking up for herself, I wish she could have done so a bit quieter. Half of the form is gathered near the door staring at us.

Once again Katie Fitch appears to be left speechless.

"Uh, yeah... yeah, ok" She stutters out, "Totally Ems, I totally respect that and all..."

She gathers her wits a second later, just in time to tack on "Just stop leaving physical proof out for people to see, slag."

It sounded bitchy coming from her mouth but the twins share a small smile and I guess that's Katie's way of saying she's over it.

The bell rings again and I'm surprised to see that the period has already ended; it's time for lunch.

I stand abruptly and pull Ems up with me. "So erm, we're gonna go have lunch... see you all later, yeah?"

We get a few 's'laters' and head nods. Cook of course has to include a jibe about 'not forgetting to take more pictures' with his goodbye. It earns him a collective snigger from the gang.

Fuck's sake... if they weren't my mates I could honestly slap all of them.

* * *

Hope this was mildly entertaining! I'd really love to hear what you think about the story so far.


	22. Chapter 22

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I'm glad you all seemed to enjoy the last chapter! To answer a few questions, this story is going to stick to the college years, although I do plan on writing a new adult AU story some time in the future. Without further ado, here's the next update :)

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Two.

Emily's POV

It took two full weeks for Cook and the boys to stop teasing me about what's come to be known as "Emily's little picture swap". Now I'm just grateful that they've found other events to laugh about, having Freddie or JJ miming snapping a picture of me every time we saw one another had gotten to the point of annoyance where homicide was looking tempting.

Besides that, though, the past couple weeks have been swell. Naomi and I are continuing to get on like two horny teenage boys, Katie and Cook are still sickeningly affectionate, and Ef and Freds are in their usual state of apathetic bliss. Even life in the Fitch hostel has been surprisingly normal. It's unsettling, really.

Christ, my mum even asked me to invite Naomi back for another family dinner and didn't flip her tits when James left the house wearing a tube top and some ill-fitting leggings.

Whatever, it's not like I'm complaining!

* * *

I'm sat in politics feeling like a complete billy no-mates. Class just started and so far none of my friends have decided to grace me with their presence. I know Nai said she and Cook had to run to the music room to nick some guitar strings, but it doesn't cover for the rest of them. Just as I'm thinking this Katie struts in to class with a huff and is quickly followed by a very bored looking Effy who was dragging Freddie along behind her.

"Where the fuck were you all?"

Katie scoffs, "Jesus, Ems, what's got your knickers in a twist? We're like five minutes late."

"And I've been sat here like a total twat for that time!"

It was true, Kieran has yet to show up so it's basically just been a social hour. Unfortunately for me, none of the hair and body students and football stars that make up the class are interested in talking to me. It's not like I want to talk to them, obviously, but it'd be nice if any of them could even return my casual greetings.

Katie rolls her eyes while Freddie shrugs apologetically.

"Sorry Ems, we got caught up discussing who was a better shag, Cook or Freds." Katie shot Effy a dirty look for her words before Effy continued monotonously, "And because I've been there and fucked both of them, I declared that Freddie was the clear winner."

Freddie smiled sheepishly and shrugged again.

Man of many words, that one.

Katie just rolled her eyes and told Effy to fuck off.

With a loud crash, Kieran finally fucking shows up. Naturally, he had to drop all of the paperwork he was carrying after bumping into the file cabinet.

We all watched silently as he looked down at the huge pile of scattered tests and essays, waiting for him to get angry. Then I remembered that this wasn't a normal teacher. Kieran just sighed and pushed the pile out of the way and sat down.

"Alright you little fuckers, I've got some grand news for you all!"

I snorted at his piss poor attempt at enthusiasm and he winked at me, clearly aware that he couldn't give a fuck if he tried.

"Your lovely headmistress Harriet has just told me that I have to choose one of my politics classes to compete in some student-government bollocks. The two winning groups are being shipped off to New York to sit in on a United Nations conference."

Nobody said a word, although there were a few grunts of displeasure. Kieran waited for someone to speak and continued his rant when he realised that nobody was actually going to say anything.

"Seeing as this is my first politics class of the day and Harriet's prompt is still fresh in my mind, I've chosen you lot to compete. You'll be split into pairs. Basically, you've just got to present a paper on something having to do with government; it can be a critique of Sweden's monarchy or a bloody mental analysis on how evil all these political fuckers are. I don't care what you do, just try not to make it complete shit. Now, pick your partners, and don't be a twat about it!"

As soon as he finishes, my girlfriend bursts through the door.

She trots happily over to my desk and kisses me on the lips.

"Sorry, Kieran, lost track of time."

"I don't care, someone catch her up on the project. I'm not bloody repeating myse-"

"Hey, K-Man, the party has arrived! What were you saying?"

Kieran just looks at Cook, who's currently got a few sets of guitar strings hanging around his neck like chav-jewellery, and a huge grin.

He just sits down and drops his head against the desk, not bothering to address Cook's arrival.

Cook looks confused for a moment and then runs madly to the table he shares with Katie. The tosser actually jumps up onto the table and thrusts his hips before dismounting with a rather impressive heel-click. Then he snogs Katie. Lovely.

And she has the nerve to tell me I'm being inappropriate in public!

After some strategic planning, Nai and I have decided to split ourselves into two separate groups. I'm gonna work with Effy and she's with Freddie. We figure that this way, if we're spread apart, we won't be able to procrastinate with insane amounts of girl sex. Katie and Cook are one of the groups we'll be 'competing' against. I'd bet 20 quid that they won't even get around to choosing a topic. Its not my fault that they're the two biggest sluts in our form!

Getting back on topic; Naomi knows that we're the two most promising students in this class- (she grades Kieran's papers), so if we split up it's basically guaranteed that our groups will both win. Obviously Effy and Freds had no objection to our scheme.

* * *

So a week has passed since Kieran announced our little project, and both me and Nai have pretty much finished. Me and Effy chose to focus on gender discrimination in American politics and Naomi did her work on political corruption in England. Freddie mostly just sat around and doodled on coursework.

Naoms just came over for tea a few minutes ago and is currently laughing at my stories of the magnificent academic duo formerly known as Katie and Cook.

"Babe! It was horrible, I left for five bloody minutes and by the time I got back they were already shagging!"

Naomi pulled me into her side as we snuggled on my bed, "I'm sorry sweetheart, I promise I'll keep the scary heterosexuals away."

She laughs as she kisses me and I can't help laughing too.

"Seriously though, Naoms, when I walked back in all I saw was Cook's arse going up and down."

Naomi looks genuinely sick for a moment before telling me that she's sorry in a grave voice.

"So, Emsy, what delicious concoction has Jenna prepared for us on this fine Wednesday evening?"

She waggles her eyebrows at me and I reply, "Something involving asparagus, dish water, and tofu, I suppose."

"Can't wait!"

Naomi reaches in to my back pocket for my phone, taking the opportunity to grab my arse, of course, and checks the time. It's 4:15, and mum said tea would be served at 5.

Me and Naomi are obviously thinking the same thing, because just as I'm about to speak she beats me to it; " We've got 45 minutes till we're due for supper, fancy replacing the image of Cook's bum with something nicer?"

I just grin and nod my head, quickly pushing her on to her back.

"You've read my mind, Naoms."

* * *

In a flash she's rolled us over, putting her on top and giving me a fantastic view down the neck of her baggy jumper. She follows my gaze and bites her lip before pulling herself up and tugging her top off. She tosses it across the room and continues to hold my stare while she reaches behind her and unclips her bra. She does the same to me and within seconds I'm topless as well. I know that I must look like a prepubescent boy right now, but I don't care. I'm gazing up in awe at Naomi's breasts, what kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't appreciate them?

She's doing the same to me, I reach up with one hand and palm her chest, gently playing with the bright silver bar adorning her nipple. Once again she follows my lead, cupping both of my breasts and tracing just around my nipples before tugging lightly and making my hips buck.

"Nai, have I told you how much I love that piercing? You're so fucking fit, it's actually insane."

She blushes and cranes her neck down, pulling a nipple into her mouth and sucking hard. She releases me with a pop before leaning over my ear.

"Why thank you, Ms. Fitch... I quite like your piercings as well, especially that one in your tongue. You're certainly skilled with it, if I remember correctly."

I blush again before responding, "I'd be more than happy to give you a refresher on my skills, if you'd like."

"That would be lovely, Ems... fuck though, we've only got 20 minutes."

I groan in annoyance, and then Naomi is hopping off my bed and pulling me up with her. She wastes no time tugging off her leggings and knickers, leaving her completely bare in front of me. I just raise my eyebrows at her and do the same, leaving us both equally naked.

"Ems, I've got a great, time-saving idea... do you trust me?"

"With my life, babe, now lets see this idea of yours."

With a nervous grin, Naomi lays back down on my bed and motions for me to join her. I'm confused for a second when she tells me to go in the other direction, but then it's like I'm hit with a fucking brick when I realise what her idea is.

I try not to hesitate as I climb on top of my girlfriend, letting her hands position my centre above her face and watching her spread her own legs in encouragement. I know she's shocked when I'm the first one to move. If you had a face-full of the most mouthwatering cunt in the world, you'd be eager, too.

My lips are pursed around her clit and I'm frantically swiping it with my tongue when I feel her tugging my hips down. Then I feel her mouth cover me and I swear I stop breathing.

I groan into her after she plunges her tongue inside of me and it eggs her on. It's fucking difficult, really, to keep my concentration on licking her whilst she's devouring me. It's like she was born to give girls head; she knows her way around my centre perfectly. Nipping at my lips before running the flat of her tongue up and down the length of my pussy, I know I'm getting close. I continue my own assault, pressing the metal in my mouth firmly against her clit and sucking while I enter her easily with a single finger. Her hips arch up even further into my waiting mouth and I feel her letting out breathless moans on my core. She doesn't let up her pace as she slides two of her own fingers inside of me, and crooks the tips of them up.

I mimic her, feeling as I hit that spot inside of her at the same time she hits mine. I pull my head up to gasp in a lungful of air and try and stop my moans from leaving my mouth. All I can hear is the wet sound of Naomi's mouth and fingers against my cunt, and then I'm coming. My back arches, leaving me straddling her midsection as I desperately work to keep my finger pumping. I feel her tense around me and push another finger in with the first, gripping her g-spot from the inside out. Her mouth leaves my pussy and she's coming then, too. Both of our fingers are pressed tightly into each other's cores while our mouths work to keep us breathing.

"Ohhh fuck, Em-Emily!" Naomi can't help but whisper-shout. My orgasm ends first and I drop my head back down to her lips, lapping gently at her clit to drag out her own climax. Her hips are rolling beneath me and then she goes limp. With my last ounce of energy I've climbed off of her and nestled firmly into her chest.

Her breathing is rapid, as is mine, undoubtedly; and I pepper light kisses across her face.

"Fuck, Naoms, you're amazing..."

"I love you so much, Emily"

* * *

She's somewhat regained her breath and she's grinning like a loon as she reaches for my mobile again.

"Alright, Fitchy! We've still got 5 minutes to spare!" She smacks me lightly on the bum and drags herself off of my bed. Using one hand to yank up her knickers and the other to pull me up too, I can't help but notice that her previous confidence is much less pronounced. I give her the look that tells her to spill and she says "I've never done that before, Emily... was it- was I alright?"

She's feeling insecure about sex, I can handle that.

I'm snapping the button of my jeans as I reply, "Sweetheart, that was incredible, one could say orgasmic, even." I wink cheekily at her and toss her jumper onto her head. While she struggles adorably to put her head through the right hole I add "you were perfect, baby, don't worry" as seriously as I can manage.

When her ruffled blonde hair emerges it's attached to a blushing face.

"You're pretty good, yourself, Ems."

"Oh hun, I know I am. I believe you were the one gasping out my name, after all."

I smile smugly, and she returns my look before quickly adjusting her hair and putting mine back into place.

"There we go, Fitch. Looking fresh as ever."

"Too bad we probably reek of sex."

Naomi makes a 'pshaw' noise and pecks me on the lips before speaking. "Fuck 'em"

I laugh lightly and we hear my mum yell up the stairs.

"Girls! Tea is on!"

"Alright Ems, here we go then."

I take her hand and lick my lips quickly, groaning when I taste Naomi's wetness.

I sigh, "Come on babe, I've already had the best tasting thing I'll have all day, it's time to choke down whatever sludge awaits us."

Naomi laughs through her blush, "Yeah, something tells me that the food won't taste nearly as good as you do."

She winks at me and yanks open my bedroom door. We walk into the kitchen hand in hand and I begin to try to ignore Katie's obvious smirking.

That bitch better not say anything.

* * *

This is me shamelessly asking for reviews!


	23. Chapter 23

Thanks to all of my beautiful readers! And a cheeky groping for those of you who've continued to review this story; it's actually a bit sad but your reviews serve as the major source for my motivation.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Three.

Naomi's POV

I'm very proud to announce that I am still breathing after consuming Jenna Fitch's vegetable sludge on Tuesday. I know that sounded overdramatic, but believe me, it was actually that bad. If you really think about it, Jenna's culinary style could actually be profitable. I'm sure there are at least a few job openings for being the chef on some Fear Factor kind of show, and if not, she could become a hit-woman. Her food could be riddled with cyanide or arsenic but you wouldn't be able to taste it over the overwhelming flavour of granny feet and disappointment.

I've gone off on a tangent though; so I digress. The reason I'm announcing my current state of being is because today is Friday; Kieran is officially picking the groups that are getting a most-expenses-paid trip to the states.

I'm not worried, I know for a fact that Ems and I have got this in the bag, I'm just impatient to get the whole 'congratulations, you little fuckers'

spiel over with.

* * *

"Quiet down, you little shits!" Nice one Kieran.

He clears his throat and starts flipping through a small stack of papers, mumbling to himself as he did so.

"Uhm... here we go! It's my pleasure to announce the winners of our academic politics project blah blah blah who the bloody fuck cares. Red and mysterious girl, you tied in first with Naomi and stoner boy. Congratu-fucking-lations."

Ems, Effy, and I exchanged pleased smirks; Freddie was asleep face down in his breakfast sandwich. That kid really needs to lay off the spliff.

"You four will leave for New York on Monday, oh, and you're gonna be supervised by Harriet and Doug. Sorry mates."

Effy raises her hand slightly, not trying to exert herself too much, I guess.

"Kieran, what's the drinking age in America?"

He scratches his beard, "Er... Twenty one, I believe."

"Thanks," Effy turns back in her seat towards Cook, "Cookie, we'll need four fake passports by Monday, think you can do it?"

He barks out a laugh before waggling his eyebrows enthusiastically, "Babes, of course I can! The Cookie Monster can do everything!"

Effy turns back around to face Kieran and speaks to nobody in particular. "Well, that's sorted."

Our absentminded professor chooses not to respond verbally, he just looks up at the ceiling with a look that appears to be asking 'why the fuck am I here?'

* * *

We'd spent the weekend packing; wait no actually that's bullshit. On Friday night we went to, and were kicked out of, the cinema. Fucking Cook, that's all I'm saying. Saturday was spent shagging like rabbits with my insatiable girlfriend and getting off our tits at Cook's Uncle Keith's pub. Unsurprisingly, a good chunk of Sunday was spent sleeping off the subsequent hangover. The actual packing took place Sunday night.

There's a good chance I've not remembered to pack anything useful or weather appropriate, but honestly I don't really care. New York is pretty fucking large, I think there should be at least a few shops that I can pick up any forgotten necessities at.

Emily, for her part, was packed and ready to go like, two hours after college ended on Friday. She says that she just wanted to get it over with and out of the way, but I know she just likes to be prepared. It's adorable, really.

Because we're taking a red-eye flight, the bus that's taking us to Heathrow won't be coming until noon. It's alright though, it means that there was no rush in Cook giving the four of us our fake passports.

* * *

Right now the whole gang is in the student lounge... lounging about, I guess. It's quite the fucking commotion, to be honest. Panda is laughing hysterically, when she's not snogging the face off Thommo, that is, JJ is spouting nonstop statistics on the likelihood of us all dying in a fiery explosion over the ocean, Katie is reading some trashy magazine and bitching out loud for anyone willing to listen, and Cook is just being Cook. He's fucking loud even when he's not doing anything.

We're set to leave in about half an hour, so Ems and I are just sat on the floor beneath the couch. My head is in her lap, and I'd have fallen asleep from her fingers massaging my scalp by now if Katie didn't "accidentally" step on me every time she had to get up. She has to get up pretty often, apparently.

"You muff-monkeys all ready to go? I'm expecting a picture of you two shagging in front of every famous landmark, yeah?"

I laugh loudly while Ems answers, "Born ready, Cookie, and not even in your fucking dreams." She finishes her sentence with a polite smile and I flip Cook off when he starts complaining.

Thankfully, Doug comes into the lounge to announce our bus's arrival. And then he yelled what was supposed to be a rousing cheer or some shit, something about 'soggy soggy soggy'?

* * *

After our brief- yeah fucking right, Doug has no sense of direction- drive to the London airport the four of us are settled in the gate's departure area. I'm feeling rather drowsy, but Emily is insisting on me staying awake. It's unfair, really; she spent the majority of the bus ride snoring lightly and sleep-groping my tits. Insatiable, that one, I'm telling you!

We decide to use this spare time to write up a small list of things that we've really got to do. Some of the highlights of our list included: snog on top of a sky scraper, give false directions to other confused tourists in Time Square, get irresponsibly drunk, busk in Central Park, and eat sidewalk food. Obviously all of the boring classic sightseeing shit is on the list, too.

I look over and see Effy and Freds playing some kind of work game next to us. I'm assuming it has something to do with the alphabet and profanity...

"Arse"

"Bitch"

"Cunt"

"Douche"

I just watched on in amusement as they continued their game with straight faces. The small families around us didn't seem quite as amused, though. Sometimes I wonder if those two ever actually talked; I'd figured that they mostly just shagged and got shit-faced. But watching them now... it makes more sense, the mechanics behind their relationship. It was actually rather endearing.

* * *

I hear a broken voice announce over the intercom that we'll be boarding in twenty minutes so I pull out my iPod and give Emily and myself each an earbud.

"Any requests, Ems?"

She pretends to be lost in thought before kissing me chastely on the lips, "I don't care, babe. Surprise me."

I get the genius idea of playing songs that remind me of her and seeing if she catches on to my theme.

Quickly choosing 'Big Parade' by The Lumineers, I place my hand palm-down on her upper thigh. I tap my fingers along with the lyrics; "lovely girl, won't you stay? Won't you stay, stay with me? All my life, I've been blind. I've been blind, but now I see."

She smirks up at me and I can see the obvious adoration in her eyes.

When the song ends, I automatically select the next one. I hear the opening chords of "Two of Us" by the Beatles and smile; I can't help it, this song just makes me happy. Emily is bobbing her little red head around in time with the melody and humming lightly under her breath. I've always loved this song, but I love it even more now that I can put a face to the other half that would make up the aforementioned 'two of us.' I pull her closer into my side and bury my nose in her hair, just breathing in the scent of her fruity shampoo and natural Emily smell. It's intoxicating.

When I realise the song has ended, Emily pulls the gadget from my hands, "Can I...?"

She's too cute. "Of course, sweetheart, choose whatever you'd like."

After a few minutes of deliberation I hear the soft guitar of a familiar song. I can't figure the name out immediately, but when I do, my smile is bigger than ever. I pull Ems into a sweet kiss, asking permission with my tongue before entering her mouth. I let out a muffled groan as she kisses me back with force. Soon she's pulling away, rubbing her nose against my cheek and resting our foreheads together.

"I love you, Naoms."

"I love you too, Ems."

Belle and Sebastian's "If She Wants Me" comes to an end just as our boarding is announced.

As we're walking through the grey hallway that'll bring us inside of the plane I feel my girl tilt her head up so that her lips are near my ears.

"I caught on to your game, babes, and I do want you, just so you know."

Oh christ, this is going to be a long trip.

* * *

Nearly eight hours later and we're in America! My mum would be proud of my self restraint, I spent eight full hours cuddled against Emily Fitch and managed not to shag her brains out!

But, moving right along! We got off our flying tin germ-bucket and groggily found our way through customs and then to our baggage carousel. Freddie nearly didn't make it through the customs process; the boy fucking reeks of weed even when he doesn't have any on him. Luckily though, we all got our luggage and made our way out of the airport, I believe it's called JFK?

My first impression of New York is that it smells like piss. Once the six of us had walked past the homeless man who was, unsurprisingly, pissing into the street though... it was stunning. The clouds were tinged all shades of pink and orange fading into a misty blue. Because the sun was just rising, the front facades of all of the glass and metal buildings were painted with the hues being reflected onto them. Harriet and Doug found their way to a train that took us to a place called Penn Station. From there, we hopped on to the tube, or "subway" as they seem to say here.

* * *

That was quite the experience; a few teenagers came up to Freddie asking him if he sold spliff and he couldn't tell what they were saying because they talked like those gangsters from the old black and white films. He kind of stuttered out a few 'uh... what?'s before Effy closed his mouth with a finger beneath his chin.

"Sorry, kids, we haven't any spliff."

They didn't even seem to care that we were useless to them, they were automatically enamoured by Effy. I guess her mystique is internationally recognised.

If everyone we meet treats us like those kids, then I figure I might start to think a little too highly of myself. Everything we said garnered the same response: "Whoa! Your accents are so dope!" They acted as if we were celebrities or something. I think we just reminded them of Harry Potter, but the praise and wonder was still amusing.

* * *

The same couldn't be said about the woman who checked us in to our hotel though. We had three rooms booked- two of us to each one, at the Mandarin Hotel. I think thats what it's called, anyway... it's quite fucking posh. Back to topic though, the old cunt who set us up in our rooms.

I'm assuming she was French because of her air of superiority and vague scent of expensive cheese. To save my energy, I've made the executive decision to refer to our bitchy old French hag as Gertrude from here on out.

I don't think she (Gertrude/the artist formerly known as The Receptionist) even spoke a full sentence to all of us. Everything was a 'hmph' or a 'tsk'. Sometimes she said a full word or two, usually just to demand a piece of information or emphasise how simple she though we were... 'obviously.' The joint was well ritzy, I'll give her that much, but it didn't give her the right to treat the six of us like rubbish because we weren't dressed up to the nines. Emily went to nip off to the loo for a second during our lovely check-in process, so naturally I kissed her on the lips before she went on her merry way. I got yanked from my haze of arse-perving and turned around to face Gertrude, who'd just made the most disgusting noise in her throat.

"Yes, problem?!"

Jesus, this woman looked like I had just spoon fed her dog shit. Maybe that's her normal facial expression, though. Perhaps her friends just laugh good-naturaedly and say, 'oh, classic Gerty!' Probably not, though. She's probably just a cunt.

Alright I've gotten lost in my thoughts again, lets tune back in to reality, yeah?

Gertrude continued her glaring for a minute more before clearing her throat again and answering.

"No... no problem at all. However, I'll ask for you to please conduct yourself like a lady, you may choose to live such a lifestyle, but that does not mean our other guests should have to be privy to it."

To say my mouth was agape would be an understatement.

I felt a soft hand push my chin up so I'd stop capturing flies, then I was pulled down and into a searing kiss.

"Hey baby, did I miss anything?"

Thank fuck for Emily Fitch; she always knows just how to piss a tosser off without saying a foul word.

Gertrude scoffed in disgust and roughly slid our room keys across the granite countertop.

"You will be located on the 35th floor," she grimaced, "enjoy your stay." Wow, you could really feel her sincerity.

We all went to walk away in the directions of the elevators, Emily with her hand tucked firmly in my back trouser pocket, when Effy came to a halt and spun on her heel.

"Oh, Ma'am?"

She got Gertrude-the-Terrible's attention, and she was looking a bit confused.

"Go fuck yourself. And pull your wrinkly old head out of your arse while you're at it."

Effy smiled sweetly and Freds just burst into laughter; that laugh would have rivalled Cook's in intensity.

Once the four of us-and our two uncomfortable looking chaperones, were stood waiting in front of an elevator I pulled Ems into the mother of all snogs. When I heard the ding that announced the elevator's arrival I pulled away and winked at Gerty the slack jawed receptionist before pulling my giggling redhead in through the opened doors.

I swear to God, Alice Glass, Krishna, Buddah, even fucking Satan, how I managed to abstain from fucking Emily on the floor of that lobby is beyond me.

* * *

My aplogies to any offended French people out there, I've no actual malice towards you! I'd love to see what you thought about this chapter, any criticism is very much appreciated!


	24. Chapter 24

Thank you to all of my gorgeous readers and reviewers, you mean the world to me! I hope everyone is enjoying the story thus far; if not please let me know what I could do to improve your opinion.

Let us continue forward!

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Four

Emily's POV

Even though dealing with the not-so-charming hotel woman wasn't a bucket of fun, it still resulted in Naomi kissing the life out of me in the middle of a very posh lobby. The way that my knees are shaking as we rocket 35 stories upwards in this metal cage tells me that Naomi's snogathon was well worth it. Fuck thinking about that old cow, though, I'm in one of the most famous cities in the world! I haven't gotten a chance to really let it sink in, and while I'm itching to go out and explore, I know that I'm in dire need of a nice long nap; preferably in the arms of my lovely blonde.

I'm thrown a little bit off balance as the lift comes to a sudden stop, and I realise that we've reached our floor. We step out and Doug starts talking as soon as the lift doors shut behind us.

"Alrighty, Gang! I do believe it would be in our best interest to settle into our rooms and have a brief shuteye!"

It's uncanny, the way that Harriet and Naomi rolled their eyes at the exact same time.

"So! The rooming assignments will be as follows; Naomi and Harriet, Elisabeth and Emily, and Fredrick with me!"

The protests start immediately; "No fucking chance, Dougie-"

"Excuse me, Miss Campbell! I cannot permit coed rooming, it would be too much of a liability."

"Er...Doug, mate?" Freddie speaks up awkwardly, "If you're worried about us fuckin- sorry, erm, having sex, then you should probably know that we've got two raging lesbians on this trip with us."

I laugh and grab Naomi's hand and she just nods, it's not exactly like she can deny what Freddie said.

"So... it doesn't matter if the rooms are coed because there's a guaranteed chance of shagging any way you slice it."

Effy pecks him on the cheek, "Well said, Babe." She turns her piercing blue stare to Doug and Harriet. "If this is all settled, then our new pairings will be you two in one room, Freds and myself in another, and the muff munchers in the last one."

Doug looks a bit taken aback by Effy's assertiveness and just shrugs at an angry Harriet when Effy pulls Freddie through a room door, singing a saccharine 'Ta, Dougie!' over her shoulder as the door slams behind them.

Naoms gives me that 'the fuck just happened?' look and I return it.

Leaning over to snatch our room keys from Harriet's grasp, I speak.

"Erm, yeah... so we're gonna... uhm, go take a nap or whatever..."

This gets Naomi to laugh and before I know it I'm yanked by the arm and I hear our door clicking shut, leaving our chaperones in the hallway.

* * *

She continues to tug me forward and then we're flopped lazily on the queen sized bed. Hmm... I'm glad that we have one large bed instead of two singles, and I'm sure Freds and Effy are too, but something tells me Harriet won't be nearly as pleased if she's in the same situation. Doug might be, though!

I laugh at the thought before being smothered by a very sleepy Naomi.

"Come on, Ems, we'll go out later, lets sleep..."

I couldn't have come up with a better plan myself.

* * *

I'm woken up by a wet towel being chucked playfully at my head. "Oi! What the fu-"

My brain cuts my mouth off when I see my girlfriend standing naked in front of me. Alright... naked Naomi with wet hair and me being assaulted with a damp towel... I put two and two together and realise that she must have just gotten out of the shower.

D.S. Fitch, at your service.

My girl is turned around before I get a chance to ogle her tits fully, and I'm presented with her adorably grope-able bum instead when she bends down to pull some clothes from her luggage. Oh christ oh christ oh christ, when she bent over I saw her fanny. I'm trying desperately to control myself because right now I want nothing more than to taste every inch of her.

Snap out of it, Fitch!

I continue to leer at her as she pulls a pair of blue-green knickers up her long legs, followed by her favourite tight black jeans.

When she's halfway decent she turns around to face me, "Good Morning, Baby. It's actually half six though, so I guess it's more of a good evening..."

I ignore her rambling hello, my focus is taken up entirely with the way the city lights shining through our translucent curtains are bathing her in a gorgeous, almost ethereal glow. The light is hitting her piercing and causing it to sparkle and gleam in the pale darnkness. She stops talking when she notices that my eyes are still firmly planted on her tits.

"Fuck's sake, Fitch! My eyes are up here."

"Don't care."

"Obviously..."

I just grin in response.

A fresh T-shirt is thrown at my head, once again startling me out of a dreamy state.

"Get dressed, Babe, the four of us are going to go exploring!"

I pull myself out of our warm bed and quickly gather some clothes that I reckon will form a suitable outfit. I walk into our bathroom to get ready, but not before pulling Nai into a searing kiss and roughly palming her breasts. Just as she moves to deepen the kiss I pull away and smirk at her. I can tease, too.

* * *

Once I'm out of the shower-the hot water lasted the entire time, I think I might love America!- I pull on some clothes. Seeing as Naoms is sporting trousers, some old torn up leather ankle boots, a collared shirt and a dusty blue jumper, I figure I should be dressing for cold weather. I tug on a pair of dark green skinnies as fast as possible with my still-wet legs, and a simple white shirt with a barcode printed on the front. "Babe, you're gonna be cold... it's like 45 American degrees outside."

I try not to laugh at Naomi's statement, "What would that be in English degrees, then?"

She pretends to do some math in her head before looking back at me, "I have no fucking clue, something cold though."

"Fair enough."

I drape my fluffy brown infinity scarf around my neck twice and pull on a letterman jacket that Katie had stolen from a some random she'd shagged a year or two ago.

Naomi kisses me chastely before patting me on the bum and ushering the both of us out the door.

* * *

We meet up with Freds and Effy outside the hotel, the two of them were smoking and chatting with one of the bellboys.

When Freddie sees us he beckons us over.

"Nai, Ems, this is Steven. He lives in the city and works here so we figured we'd ask him for some ideas of what to do tonight. The plan is to traipse around Central Park and eat 'New York' pizza."

I laugh and Naomi smiles happily at the three stood before us. Freddie seems a bit eager, I'm assuming it's because food is involved.

Effy speaks then, "Fredster is just excited for the pizza; let's get a move on!"

Effy and her boy say their goodbyes and thanks to Steven the bellboy, and with that, we're off.

* * *

It's only like a five minute till we reach the park, I guess our hotel was right on the edge of it. There are a few statues on the path to the park, and if my history skills are on par, I'd say that at least one of them was of Christopher Columbus. I tell Effy this and she decides to rain on my parade by telling me we were stood in a place called 'Columbus Circle'... know-it-all cow.

Naoms kisses the pout off my face and then we're hopping over a waist-high stone wall. My trainers narrowly avoid landing in a muddy patch, as do Naomi's and Effy's. Freddie isn't so lucky.

"Fuckin' hell, looks like I'll be buying some new shoes..."

Effy laughs gently at him and pulls him into a kiss, promising to go shopping with him at some point.

We trek through the grass for a little bit before settling on a paved road. It's honestly fucking gorgeous, I wish I could have brought my actual camera but it would have been too risky... however, I did come stocked with disposables!

So I'm happily snapping away at everything I see, Naomi is content with just holding my arm and strolling along with me, and Effy has convinced Freddie to give her a piggyback ride. It makes me laugh, the way she's sitting on Fred's back and still acting like the coolest, most nonchalant girl in the world. You've gotta love Effy Stonem.

I've nearly used this entire roll already. It's funny that I've filled it just with pictures of the hotel, airport, and park... I've still got two days of adventure to go so I decided to retire it to my bag for the time being.

We walk around for a little bit under an hour before settling down on some huge boulder in the middle of one of the paths. I'm laying on my back with my head cradled in Naomi's lap, and Ef is sat on top of Freddie while he rolls a spliff on his makeshift, Effy-shaped table.

It's peaceful, like surprisingly so. I figured that everything in New York would be loud and crowded, but I guess this is their little slice of solitude-safehaven.

Freddie's stomach growls loudly; loud enough to shock Effy out of her chilled out state.

"So, pizza time?"

Freddie can only grin at Effy's suggestion.

* * *

After about ten minutes of confused walking we end up outside of a little hole-in-the-wall pizza parlour. They claim to have the best pizza in the city, but then again, so has every other place we've passed.

We sit down at a cramped little table after we've ordered, each of us getting two slices- except for Freddie who got four, and a beer. I can tell that we're all relieved about Cook's fake passports working.

Within minutes of our food being placed on the table it's gone. We were fucking hungry, apparently. Freds pats his stomach with a happy sigh, "So, anyone fancy trying our luck at a liquor store?"

* * *

The flustered old Indian cashier didn't even look twice at our passports, so now we're sat happily on top of the bed in Effy's and Freddie's room with a giant bottle of vodka and an orange fizzy drink called 'Crush' or something.

We couldn't be arsed to find cups, so we're passing both bottles in a circle and taking a gulp of each before passing it to our neighbour. After about seven rotations I'm completely pissed. And based on how everyone else is acting, so are they.

I'm in a staring contest with my blue eyed beauty when I hear snores coming from the other side of the bed. Freds is passed out with his arm around Effy and his face buried in her shoulder. Nai looks at her questioningly, checking if it's alright for us to leave. She receives a nod in response and then we're out the door and into the hallway.

* * *

Our room is two doors away and on the opposite side of the corridor. Naomi stops me about halfway between our room and the one we'd just left and leans down until her lips are against my ear.

"I'm gonna fuck you, Emily Fitch. Right here, right now, I don't give a toss about who can see."

I'd protest, but honestly I'm just as eager as she is. I'd like to try out our fluffy new bed, but something tells me that Naomi wants to do something rebellious; kind of like a 'fuck you' aimed at Gertrude and any other homophobic staff here.

I'd be more than happy to assist Nai in her vengeful act.

Thankfully, Naomi had left her jumper in Effy's room, along with my scarf and coat. This left us with a few less barriers to work past until we could find heated skin.

* * *

Naomi has got me pressed against the corridor wall a door away from our room; her hands move from my hips to my breasts, then, and her thigh comes up to press into my centre while she massages my chest. We aren't even kissing right now, our foreheads are pressed together but our eyes are open. To be honest, the way that Naomi is holding my lustful gaze and matching my ragged breathing is making me even wetter.

I feel one hand slip under the hem of my shirt and bypass my bra, roughly squeezing my tit before teasing around my nipple. I bite my lip to keep from groaning at the sensation; Naomi smirks lovingly at me when she sees what I'm doing.

Her dark blue stare is all-encompassing, I hardly even notice when she pulls down the zip of my pants and wiggles them until they're resting just underneath my hip bones. My jeans are low enough that Naomi can obviously see the definition in where my abdomen makes a 'V' and turns in to the tops of my thighs and the very beginning of my mound... Low enough to give her full access but not low enough to render us guilty for public indecency.

That's my girl, always thinking.

I push my hips against her body, urging her to continue. She does, and I feel her warm fingers slipping past my trousers and cupping my warmth firmly. I can feel how wet I am just by standing here right now, so I'm not surprised when Naomi groans into my neck at the wetness that spreads across her fingers.

"Fucking christ, baby... eager much?"

I don't bother with a comeback, opting to just speak the truth.

"Haven't shagged in over a day... oh shit... I need this..."

My blonde giggles against my collar bone, her right hand still tweaking at my nipples as her left delves lower.

She swipes across the length of me quickly, and now I'm fucking desperate.

"Ems... you're so fucking wet for me..."

I can only nod in response, biting harder into my lip until I taste blood when she circles around my clit with two fingers.

"Please, Naoms, just fucking... just give me a fucking-"

My sentence is left unfinished because Naomi has finally plunged one long finger inside of me.

I feel like my cunt is on fire, her finger serves as much-needed relief when she parts my soaking folds and pushes inside of me. It feels incredible; it always does, mind you, but even more so right now.

The fact that I've been horny since Sunday night means that I'm almost painfully tight, so I know she feels my walls squeezing against her as she pushes deeper.

As soon as she's in all the way she pulls out again, swirling my wetness up my stomach and wiping the leftovers on my nipples. She dips her head in order to lick and suck at my tits at the same time she plunges two fingers back into my pussy.

My back arches all on it's own and I know that I'm close; I'm subconsciously demanding more pressure... more speed. Then the feeling of her wet tongue swirling around my too-hard nipples distracts me, it's incredibly soothing while still getting me closer to orgasm. We've got a rhythm going now, my hips jerking up against her rapidly moving hand while she leaves a slew of hickeys across my chest. Before I realise it, her palm is smashing against my swollen clit and her fingers are curled up just enough to rub against that rough spot inside of me. This is it.

"Fuck! Naomi! I'm so close, baby-"

I bite into her shoulder, hard. I can feel her continue her ministrations beneath me, her arm surging back and forth as she fucks me for all that she's worth and more.

I inadvertently trap her fingers inside of me as I swallow my scream, completely burying my face against her neck and shoulder to avoid crying out in ecstasy.

I feel myself come in steady, solid pulses, four of them, to be exact. My girl is right there with me for each one, holding my body close and making sure I'd stay upright. When even the aftershocks are over I feel myself force a small stream of wetness from my cunt right against Naomi's fingers, further soaking my knickers.

* * *

I'm slumped against the expensively-decorated wall while Naomi pulls her hand from my pants, sucking her fingers dry before zippering up my trousers and readjusting my top until I look semi-presentable.

I silently lead her back inside our room, the both of us rolling onto our bed without saying a word.

"I love you, Ems... Happy first American orgasm..."

"Love you more, babe, I know I'll repay you tomorrow."

I know it'd be pointless to start one of those sappy mock-fights, so all I can do is grin at her sleepily as I drift off to unconsciousness.

Before I'm completely dead to the world I manage to shrug off the remainders of my clothing, then I do the same to Naomi. I wrap my naked body around hers, and I know she can feel my wetness rubbing against her stomach and hip. She has the self-control of a warrior though, because once we're settled comfortably she's kissing my head and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Thoughts or criticism? I'd be honoured to see what you're thinking about this story so far.


	25. Chapter 25

Hello beauties. I hope everyone is enjoying the story, I'd like to give all of you who reviewed an innapropriate snog now. Alright, so, let's keep the plot rolling :)

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Five.

Naomi's POV

So it's officially the early afternoon of our second- well technically our first full day, in the fabulously grimy New York City. It's quite nice here, a bit of a culture shock but I'm really enjoying it so far. And the accents are funny too, I can't seem to get bored of listening to the people around me swear angrily about people and references that I don't understand.

This morning we were woken up by a cheerful Doug and a much less cheerful Harriet at around half seven. We had our breakfast in the hotel's lounge; it was hilarious to see Freddie's face every time a server walked by with something that smelled like meat. It was a mixture between 'starving man' and 'fuck me I'm hungover.' After our breakfast, or lack thereof, Harriet informed us that we would be attending a meeting at the UN in about three hours, so we had an hour and a half to get ready before we left.

* * *

Naturally, the meeting was as boring as JJ talking about science- sorry Jay, I love you, but jesus fuck sometimes you are too dull for words. It lasted about two hours, so once we were released from the building Doug gave us the option of either going back to the hotel with them and then going out to sightsee or going off on our own. We chose the latter.

* * *

Apparently Ems felt guilty that she was in New York City without taking advantage of all of the classic tourist opportunities; so we took a cab to Battery Park and looked at the Statue of Liberty for a few minutes before getting dropped off at Rockefeller Plaza. The four of us got tickets to go to the top of the building where they had an observation deck; It cost me an arm and a leg but it meant that me and Emily could cross 'snogging on a skyscraper' off of our to-do list.

The view was nothing short of breathtaking. Even with my insane amounts of cynicism I still appreciated the sight. I felt like I was looking out over the entire city and then some. Freddie really wanted to drop a penny off the side of the observation deck because he had heard that it would be going fast enough by the time it was near the ground to drill clear through a car. Obviously, Effy took all of his coins away from him; we didn't need to get charged for manslaughter while we were here. There were staff members with big cameras that looked a lot like Emily's who were offering to take pictures of us, and I actually gave them the remainder of that day's money to take and print a few shots. After the awkwardly spotty teenager counted down for our picture Ems pulled me into what had to be the most loving kiss in the history of kisses. I mean, it quickly turned filthy because together we actually form a thirteen year old boy, but it was quite sweet before tongues got added to the mix.

* * *

So with a very firm check penciled through that space on our list and an awkward exchange with the old man who developed and wrapped our pictures, the four of us were on our merry way. Effy asked a security guard outside the building for a tea recommendation. Thats how we wound up at Ellen's Starlight Diner.

It was basically your standard diner except the wait staff sang and danced. _They sang and fucking danced._ Personally, I couldn't be bothered with the whole thing. I'd have preferred a quite meal with my girl and my best mates without having an overenthusiastic sitcom-hopeful slide into our booth and start belting out some bollocks pop song. Emily seemed to like it though, so I decided to grin and bare it. It was easy to pretend that I didn't have a sweating twenty-something year old man draped across my lap when I had my hand firmly wrapped with Emily's.

After our painfully long meal at that Diner-from-Flamboyant-Hell the four of us went for a quick wander around Time Square. We popped in to a few of the big tourist shops so Ems could pick up an "I heart NY" shirt for Katie and a few of the usual inane tourist gifts for the rest of her family. I figured that I might as well buy Gina something, so I got her a bobble hat with "NY" printed across it and a handful of writing utensils for Kieran... I'm not made of money, so quit giving me that judgemental look.

* * *

Once we've completed our obligatory souvenir shopping the four of us split into couplets of two. Effy and Freds went off to sit on some giant red staircase and people-watch while Ems and I strolled hand in hand into the very centre of Time Square. We stopped once I decided that we had basically reached the famous photo-op area in front of some giant advertising board. Ems looked at me with a face saying that she was clearly up to no good.

"Fancy ticking off another chore?"

I knew what she was getting at, "Sure babe, lead the way."

She didn't answer, just pecked me on the lips before straightening her posture to look more self assured. It's uncanny, within minutes of her attitude-adjustment people were flocking towards her. If I had a dollar for every small family from the south that asked Ems how to get to some giant landmark and then followed Emily's directions of "just keep going north, you'll know when you get there!", I would have at least 8 dollars.

Poor sods, between the two of us, Ems and I probably couldn't tell them what direction we were even facing. After about twenty minutes of her trickery, my girl decided that she'd had enough. I sent a text out to our two missing mates saying that we were heading back to the hotel for a nap.

We did just that.

* * *

Incessant knocking woke me up this time, and it wasn't coming from either of our chaperones.

"Open up, lezzers, or I'll be forced to come in and hopefully interrupt something x-rated..."

Fucking Freddie.

I stomped out of bed and up to the door, ripping it open before promptly slamming it back in Freddie's face. I forget that I only sleep in knickers a lot.

Once I was suitably covered I opened the door again.

Freddie was grinning sheepishly, "Mint piercing, Nai, got any more you'd like to show me?" He batted his eyes innocently at me. I swatted his arm with all my might before a laugh escaped me, and before I knew it we were both hunched over in the doorway trying to catch our breath.

"Fuck... why was that even funny?"

Freds shrugged, "Dunno, probably because you just woke up. I was just laughing at the face you made."

It's then that I hear the very husky voice of a newly-awoken Emily.

"Baby? Where the fuck did you go..."

My smile is ridiculously large then, and it makes Freddie smile in turn.

"Right here, sweetheart, Freddie-The-Tosser woke me up."

I listened to her drag herself out of the bed and before I knew it she was stood behind me and in the process of wrapping her arms around my waist without letting her duvet-cape fall down.

"Sleepy, Ems?" Freds asked in a voice that you would use with a small child.

My girl nodded, further burying her head under my arm, and flipped him off.

"'Atta girl! Now come on my little muff monkeys, Effy sent me to get you two about ten minutes ago, I don't want to piss her off."

Emily's head has emerged from beneath my arm and her makeshift cloak, "Sounds like somebody is pussywhipped."

Freddie just grins in response and holds his arms out to his side with a shrug.

* * *

We're given the firm order to be dressed to impress and in the hallway by ten. So we've got approximately forty-five minutes to do so.

One of the things I love about dressing how I do, (like a giant dyke, according to Katie), is that it doesn't take me long to get ready for some fancy outing. I run my fingers through my shoulder-length hair so it's knot-free and scrub any remnants of sleep from my face in the bathroom sink while Ems is hopping in the shower. It's an added bonus for me that I get to perve on her through the glass shower door while going about my business.

Once I'm suitably fresh I begin the arduous task of rifling through my luggage. After about seven hours of perusing I'm satisfied with my choice; tight, dark blue skinny trousers, my favourite loose white vest top that's got thin, horizontal, golden stripes running across it, and a charcoal blazer with a ridge of metallic studs across each shoulder. I put some weirdly sticky hair product in my peroxide mop and let my hands go crazy for a bit. The end result is a just-fucked look, which I think looks quite nice. I slip on a few thin golden bracelets and my black Tom's shoes and then I'm ready to go. Ems better know what she's wearing, we're due outside by ten so we've only got about fifteen minutes to spare.

Speak of the devil, I hear the shower turn off and then the loo door is opening with an overly-dramatic cloud of mist. My chin is on the floor as my gorgeous, very naked, redhead walks calmly to her own luggage and pulls out some silk black knickers and a matching bra, tossing them onto our unmade bed before returning to her previous position over her suitcase.

The puddle on the ground from where my jaw has come to rest is not the only puddle forming at the moment. With the way she's bent over I can see... erm, well lets just say that her lips are looking particularly rosy tonight, and not the ones that I'd kiss in public.

When she's found the garment she's looking for she pivots on her heel with the fabric clutched in front of her chest. Boo, I was quite looking forward to seeing those too.

She quirks her eyebrow up at me before gathering her clothes and waltzing back into the loo, shutting the door behind her.

After a minute of consideration I decided that it's in my best interest to change my knickers, so I quickly roll off my pants and grab a dry pair of briefs from my suitcase. I take off my current knickers and stealthily wipe up as much wetness as I can with them before yanking up my fresh pair. Much better.

* * *

I'm pulling my trousers up over my knees when the Emily emerges again, fully dressed this time. Based on the smirk she's giving me and the pointed glance to the polka-dotted fabric currently clenched in my fist, I figure she knows what I just did. She walks the few steps towards me and pulls my old knickers from my hand, inspecting them quickly before tossing them over her shoulder with an enormous grin.

"Fuck's sake, babe, are you ever not wet?"

I try my hardest not to blush, "Yes! Well, sometimes, I guess... it's your fault though! What do you expect me to do when you strut around with your adorable little bum out in the open?" I finish my miniature-rant with a deep breath and then trail my eyes across Emily's body, curious as to what her outfit is.

Christ, my girl knows how to dress. Solid golden flats lead up to her surprisingly long pale legs, which then disappear beneath a tight grey skirt that ends about five inches above her knees. She's got a baggy white v-neck tucked sloppily into her skirt and I can clearly see her bra through the thin material. Her outfit is completed with a big, golden inverted triangle dangling right between her tits on a thin metal chain and a boxy blue mens' cardigan draped over her shoulders.

At least during the time I've been ogling her she's been doing the same to me, makes it a little bit less of a one-sided leering.

"Ready to go, Naoms?" She slips a small wad of American notes into her bra and tucks her room key and cellphone into the pocket of her cardi.

I would try and answer her with actual words, but I don't think that'd work too well right now so I settle for an enthusiastic nod instead.

She laughs sweetly at my flustered state before grasping my hand and leading me out of our room.

* * *

I've got to say, Effy and Freddie clean up well. They're both sporting sleek black outfits and a slightly far-away look. When we get outside of the hotel Freddie steps to the curb to try and capture a taxi, I take that moment to talk to Eff.

"You alright there, miss mysterious?"

"Never better, Campbell, never better."

We grin at each other before Ems speaks up, "So what are you and the Fredster on so early in the evening?"

Effy laughs at being called out so quickly before reaching in to her bra and taking out a small bag with two off-white pills.

"MDMA, are you ladies interested?"

I am, but I'm not about to take anything if Emily doesn't approve. Our eyes meet and a mutual shrug makes the decision. "We're in."

I feel Effy slip the bag into my blazer pocket and then the four of us are climbing into the back of one of those iconic yellow taxies, our night is about to begin.

* * *

Thoughts, comments, questions? I'd love to hear your feedback, it's what motivates me to write each chapter!


	26. Chapter 26

Hello, lovelies. I'd like to present you with the next instalment of If She Wants Me! Before doing so, however, I would like to give a quick shout out to FrenchKiwi, Marsupial, and Bazuka. You all consistently review my story and leave me with touching, valuable, and oftentimes hilarious responses and criticisms. All of you who review mean the world to me!

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Six.

Emily's POV

I was forced into the middle seat of our golden chariot, due to the fact that my short stature makes me 'pocket-sized' or some bollocks. It's alright though, it gives me an excuse to be inappropriately close to Naomi; and it's better than Freddie's seat next to the odorous cabbie up front. I swallowed my pill dry just before we got into the car, quickly followed by Nai. We didn't eat that much today so I'm hoping that the drugs kick in sooner rather than later, I want to get the most out of my first, and possibly only, American-clubbing experience.

We arrive outside of some nondescript brick building after about five minutes of driving, the three of us in the backseat quickly hop out, leaving Freds to pay the fare. A few of the neon lights that make up the name of the club are broken, so all I know is that our club of choice is called something with two As, an S, and an L. I spot a small queue formed at the tacky red door of the club and go to join the end of it, but I get pulled back by my hand thats currently attached to Naomi. I look at her questioningly and she just shrugs, nodding her head towards where Eff is stood chatting with one of the hulking bouncers.

He lets out a bellowing laugh and pulls our twiggy magician into a hug before opening the door and allowing the four of us to bypass the queue of pissed off clubbers and enter the club.

Once we're inside Effy explains that a mate of her brother's had moved to America a while back, and she remembered him mentioning that his flatmate worked at a club. I don't know how this girl has a connection to everyone and everything, even outside of sodding England! I don't bother questioning her though, and instead head off to the bar to grab a round of whatever's cheapest.

* * *

I turn around when I've got a tray of eight tequila shots balanced on my hand and spot my three mates sat at a high-rise circular table in the corner. I manage to get all the way there without dropping a single shot, and I must say I'm rather impressed with myself.

Nai sees my little self-satisfied grin and laughs, pecking me lightly and then tossing a shot effortlessly down her neck. Her very, very biteable neck. I follow suit and slam my glass down just as Effy and Freddie are doing the same to theirs. We each grab one of the remaining shots and raise it, saying a brief cheers before letting the contents leave a foul taste in my mouth and join its pal, shot number one, in my stomach. Nai extracts herself from the cramped table to fetch the next round, so I figure I might as well survey my surroundings.

It's pretty similar to the clubs we've got back home, a pulsating dance floor being illuminated periodically by strobe lights, shitty pop music blasting out of the speakers, a wall to wall bar lining the far side of the club, and a bunch of booths and tables taking up the remaining free space. The faux leather upholstery is a classic bright red- good choice, if I don't say so myself, and the furniture is all painted a clean matte black. And just like any club in Bristol, there's a snogging Freddie/Effy opposite me at the table. I feel the back of my chair roughly scoot forwards, then hear "sorry" whispered in my ear by my favourite voice in the world.

"No problem, Baby, now lets have some fucking drinks!"

She slides into the table until our sides are flush and we have our own little toast before knocking down two more shots each.

Our accompanying duo have managed to separate themselves for the moment, and the last four shots are quickly gulped down by them before Effy grabs Freddie and mouths 'dance floor' at us. As they walk away, Naomi uses the newly available space at the table to get even closer to me, until she's more or less sat on my lap.

It's a bit strange, seeing as there's enough room for at least four people here and we're only choosing to take up one spot, but I'm perfectly content with my darling's bum resting on top of my thighs. I wrap my arms around her midsection, letting one hand stray and slip beneath her vest top.

I know I've been teasing her all day, but I can't bloody help it! My hormones go mad around her, and the fact that her current outfit is like, proper sexy is not making me any calmer. She grinds down against me, dangerously close to my centre, when I cup her breast and squeeze lightly. Fuck, I want to keep this little game going but I know that if I do, we'll be kicked out of the club for shagging on their table.

So, with all of the willpower I can muster up, I lift my blonde from her current spot atop my lap and wiggle my way out from behind the table. Once I'm free, I grasp her hand and pull her towards the dance floor. If I'm going to feel her up in public I might as well do it somewhere that it's excusable.

* * *

Thank fuck she's taller than me, because if we we're both Fitch-sized I'm not sure we would have ever found our way to the middle of the floor. Alas, we're here now and the beat is infectious. I'm sure the four shots of tequila and MDMA are helping though. Naomi steers me around so that my back is tucked neatly into her front as we dance, and even though we're in the middle of a sea of trashed strangers and an ocean away from our houses, I feel like I'm home.

* * *

After dancing through a few songs, I know that everything I've taken so far has hit me; I feel loose and happy and horny and like I could wrestle a bear and win. I wonder if this is how Cook feels all the time? I'm officially fucking parched though, and I shout that into Naomi's ear. She nods with a mashed smile and kisses me hard before trotting off happily to the bar. Within a minute of her departure, I feel small feminine hands grasp my waist, but it isn't Naomi.

"Chill out, Ems, it's just me,"

Alright, I guess Effy is back. I feel her lips get close to my ear.

"Freds went out with a few blokes who had spliff, so I figured we'd be safer together than on our own right about now. Where's Naomi?"

Christ, that was the most I've ever heard her say at once. I look around before remembering that Nai had gone to the bar for more drinks.

"Drinks!"

I shout to be heard over the music and Effy nods, craning her head to try and spot my blonde... she has been gone for an awfully long time...

I'm too short to see anything, so I watch Effy's face to get an indication of what she's seeing. Her brows furrow. Naturally this concerns me, so I grab her hand and pull her closer to the bar.

I don't know why I get the reaction I do when I finally see my girlfriend.

She's lent over the countertop of the bar itself, and her head is thrown back in laughter. That isn't what concerns me though, it's the fact that the bartender has got her hands around Naomi's arm, the pale white limb extended with the palm-side up, and she's tracing something across my girlfriend's forearm. I watch their movements like a hawk, and I don't like it at all that when the woman behind the bar finishes her little game of touch-my-girl I can clearly see a chill run up Naomi's, and her free hand goes to absentmindedly twirl the soft hair on the back of her head.

She only does that when she's happy or excited without wanting to show it.

What. The. Fuck.

I watch Effy watch the interaction between my blonde and the blonde whore behind the bar, her expression makes me think that she knows some hidden piece of information that I don't, one that would tell me whats happening.

When I return my focus back to the bar I feel like I've been punched in the gut. Naomi is lent even further over the countertop and is hugging the other woman tightly, and when she pulls away, the woman grasps Naomi's hand and places a giggling kiss on the back of her palm.

* * *

It's right about then that the holes my stare had been boring into Naomi's back registered with her. She spun around quickly, and the smile thats always given me butterflies and wet knickers slips off her face when she sees my expression.

She begins to walk towards me, looking concerned. Yeah fucking right, I just saw her, I'm not going to fall for whatever bullshit she's about to spew. I feel something in my chest tear when Naomi is about five metres away from me; I turn on my heel and pull a bored yet nervous looking Effy into me. I don't think before I cover her lips with my own.

Don't get me wrong, I've never felt any attraction to Eff. Never have, and hopefully never will, but that doesn't stop me from kissing her; I just want Naomi to feel the betrayal I'm currently feeling.

Before I've even pulled away I realise how impulsive my action just was, and I know I wouldn't have done it if I were completely sober.

I take a deep breath and turn to face Naomi who's now just feet away from me. She looks sad, not raging mad or crying like I had expected, just... disappointed. I look to her usually bright blue eyes, but they've dimmed, and I can see from the hardness in them that she is not feeling any kind inebriation.

She takes the final few steps towards me and kisses me on the forehead before speaking; "I'm not going to let this petty jealousy fuck us up. I'm going back to the hotel, Effy, take care of her for me."

With that she leaves, never looking back. Then I feel my chest heave and realise that I'm sobbing.

* * *

Effy manages to manoeuvre me out of the club and she presses me against the cool brick wall. I sink down slowly until I'm sat with my knees up against my chest. I don't speak.

"Emily, do you know who that was?"

It takes me a second to cotton on to who she's talking about, then I shake my head 'no'.

She laughs bitterly, then continues, "Of course you don't, because you didn't let Naomi explain. Do you really think she would go off with some other bird, Emily? Let alone some fucking 'random' she had just met at a club?"

The tears are slowing down and once again I shake my head no.

"That was Cassie, another mate of my Brother's, both Naomi and I were rather close to her before she ran off to New York a few years back."

Wait, this isn't making sense...

"You mean... Naomi knows her? They're old friends?"

Effy looked at me like I had the same intelligence level as your standard dog.

"Yes, Emily, that's exactly what I mean."

Then the guilt hit me.

"...Fucking hell..."

She let me sit silently for a while, just thinking over the scene I had made over something so insignificant.

"So, to sum things up; Naomi was happy to see a mate who she hadn't seen in a few years, they had a little reunion, you tried to snog me to spite her, and then broke down when your blonde left."

Shit, I feel like such a child.

"Effy I need to go, I need to fix this before she has time to dwell and realise that she'd be better off if she'd dumped be."

Effy raised her hand to call a cab as she replied, "I agree that you need to go fix this, Emily, but don't throw yourself a pity party. Naomi loves you and you love her; you need each other."

A mustard-yellow town car pulls up on the curb beside me and Eff opens the door, waving me into the back seat.

"Good luck, little Red, don't fuck shit up."

With that she closed the door.

The driver cleared his throat, signalling for me to give him my destination.

"Oh, erm, sorry... The Mandarin Hotel, please?"

He nods with a gentle smile.

* * *

We've been cruising silently for a minute or two before I realise that my tears have started again. The driver notices.

"I know I'm just a stranger, but you could talk to me if you'd like..."

Something about his sincerity made me want to open up, and I found myself doing just that.

I explained what had happened, not skipping a single detail even if it would have made me look better. By the time I finish my tale I'm out of tears and once again, the cabbie is giving me a soft smile.

"You obviously love her, so go find her and tell her you overreacted. I'd hate to see such a loving relationship end because of something so trivial."

I'm surprised by his wisdom and I can tell that he sees that surprise written all over my face. He takes it as a sign to explain; "I used to be a social worker and therapist, when I retired I still wanted to be around people, and now, here I am."

I nodded my head, it actually made a lot of sense, and explained his demeanour thus far.

* * *

The past few minutes consisted of driving in silence whilst I lost myself in thought, I was jarred in to awareness by the screeching brakes of the taxi straining against the pavement.

"Here we are, love."

"Thanks... for driving and for listening to me, it was very sweet of you."

I mutter that shyly but he can still make out my words. I'm fishing through my pockets and then awkwardly poking around my bra trying to find my money for the fare. After a minute of unsuccessful search attempts the driver laughs lightly and presses a button that clears the fare screen.

"Don't worry about that, just go make things right with that girl of yours, it's enough payment for me to think I made some kind of positive impact."

I'm speechless for a moment, completely shocked by the random kindness of this stranger.

"Th- Thank you... if I could find my money I would happily give you all of it, you deserve it."

He makes a dismissive noise in the back of his throat before turning around in his seat and winking at me; "Go on, little lady, you've got a task to complete."

For the first time in the last couple of hours, I give out a radiant smile.

* * *

Minutes later I find myself out of breath and searching for my room key, and when I don't find it I come to terms with the fact that I'm going to need Naomi to open the door. It's alright, though, I know I'm gonna have to face up to her eventually, so I'd better do it sooner rather than later.

I take a deep breath and knock.

It takes a little bit, but then the door is opening and I come face to face with my upset-looking girlfriend.

I open my mouth to speak but she beats me to it:

"Ems, I'm sorry baby-"

Wait, what the fuck? What is she sorry for?

"I should have told you that Cass was an old mate before skipping off and leaving you, I'm sor-"

I cut her off with my lips then, because I just couldn't help it.

"Stop it, Naomi."

She looks worried before I continue,

"You shouldn't be apologising for anything, I overreacted and tried to snog your best mate to make you jealous, I'm so fucking stupid, could you ever forgive me?"

"I already forgave you Ems, if the roles were reversed I probably would have done something similar."

She kisses me again, just a sweet touching of our lips.

"But Emily, you can't try to sabotage our relationship every time you feel insecure... we'll never last if we don't trust each other."

Why is she so fucking sensible?!

"I do trust you, Naoms, honestly, I do. I just couldn't stand imagining you with somebody else..."

She pulls me close, encompassing me completely in her embrace.

"You'll never need to imagine that, baby, because you're the only person I want to be with, now and forever."

I know that right now the only way I can show my love for the girl in front of me is to do so physically.

* * *

"Naomi? Lay down, sweetheart, I need to do something."

She does as I ask, lying back against the overstuffed white pillows on our bed. I stand before her and tug my dress off as neatly and coordinated as possible. She's salivating at the sight of me in my matching black knicker set.

"Just lay back and let me feel you, baby, don't do anything in return."

I hear her gulp before she gives me a hesitant nod.

With that, I'm leaning over her gorgeous form and pulling the blazer from her shoulders before quickly yanking her singlet up and off of her frame. I don't say a word as I unzip her trousers and struggle to free her beautifully long legs from their fabric casing, and then I've got her nearly naked, laying before me completely flushed.

I unclasp my bra, letting it fall to the ground, then push my knickers off my body and step out of them, leaving me completely bare. Once again, I lean over my girlfriend's body, swiftly unclasping her bra as well, then gently tugging her already-slick knickers down her smooth legs.

She watches silently as I pick up a few of her shed clothing items; with her vest top, I loop around her wrists and tie a firm knot through the bars of the headboard, effectively restraining her. It's not enough though, so I grab two more pieces of fabric off of whatever surface I'm closest to and gently secure her ankles to the side posts of the bed... she's now officially open and ready for me.

It's time to show my girl just how much she means to me.

* * *

So did anyone enjoy this chapter? I'd love to hear from you!


	27. Chapter 27

Thanks to everyone who bothered to read the new chapter, I love you guys! An even larger thanks goes out to the four of you who reviewed; I know I sound like a cheesy review whore, but honesty, you're what keeps me writing. I tried to throw in a bit of drama for you all, but I couldn't stand writing another plot line with Naomi running away and letting problems fester... all that jazz makes me a bit too anxious.

* * *

Chapter Tewnty-Seven.

Naomi's POV

I woke up blissful.

After the events of last night, well, in the club at least, I really didn't think I'd be waking up happy any time soon. I know I tried to play it off and act calm, but I was shitting bricks.

Actually, that doesn't do my feelings justice... I wasn't shitting bricks, I was petrified and I felt like I was drowning in a sea of red; a sea that I would never again be a part of. I'm pretty sure that I felt my heart rip when I saw Emily's lips connect with Effy's. Thankfully though, I was able to bottle up my raging emotions and keep them from interfering with what I had to say to Ems.

I could have 'gone ape'- as Panda says, on my little redhead, I really could have. But I saw the fear and mistrust and regret in her eyes as clear as day, she didn't want to hurt me, not really, she just needed a way to channel the mess that was going on inside her beautiful skull. That's the only reason I left and returned to our hotel room without doing something brash and irrational; I could trust Effy to sort out Emily's confusion.

When she finally came back inside our room, she proper made up to me.

* * *

_My wrists were bound together, the fabric of the restraint expertly looped through the wooden slats of the headboard. My breathing was picking up already, I've never felt this out of control- not like the 'oh I'm going mad' kind of out of control, the kind where you were completely at the mercy of someone else. I would never have expected to enjoy anything like this; yet, as I watched Emily tie one of my ankles to the side post of the bed, I felt my wetness multiply tenfold... it was actually getting a tad uncomfortable_.

_She ravished me, naturally._

_I felt nothing but love as she trailed open-mouthed kisses up my leg, stopping to leave an impressive hickey on my inner thigh, before continuing upwards and sprinkling my flushed chest with light bites and licks. When she finally started to lavish her attention on my nipples, I though I was going to come right then and there. _

_I didn't, obviously, but I still felt my nipples harden more than they ever had before... especially when my girl worked the metal in her mouth against my sensitive chest.  
She may have been worshipping my tits for hours, but I'll never be sure because I proper lost track of time when her skilled tongue started swirling around the circumference of my aureolas before stopping to suck hard at the rock hard pebbles that had risen up under her touch._

_By the time she entered me, I knew I had formed a puddle, and I'm not exaggerating, honest! Whenever my arse would come in contact with the bedding beneath me I could clearly feel how damp it was. That's what she does to me... I can't control it._

_When she did finally go inside of me, she didn't follow the gentle pace she had been keeping up with previously. I was already so wet that there was no need to stretch me open slowly. When I felt two of her eager fingertips press against me there, she stared down into my blackened eyes. I nodded my head whilst thrusting my hips down onto her fingers. To be honest, I'm not sure which one of us was actually responsible for the penetration... I think I might have actually pushed down against her motionless, albeit rigid, fingers enough so that they slid into my cunt, roughly rubbing against my tight, burning, walls._

_The noise that I let out probably woke up Doug and Harriet from their awkward slumber. I generally don't moan, or at least... I don't think I moan. The sound I just made was a mixture between a moan, a groan, a gasp, a yell, and a breathy 'Emily'. I couldn't even bother to feel embarrassed though; I knew it was perfectly acceptable for me to be vocal; in fact, it might actually be benefiting my girl._

_There wast little to no pain when her middle and pointer fingers pushed inside of me, all I felt was that complete sense of fullness that I've come to associate_ _with my Emily. She wasted no time in building up a hard, steady pace with her fingers thrusting inside my pussy while her thumb pressed down firmly against my clit and moved in incredibly small circles. I wish I could have dragged the experience out longer, but there was no way that I'd be able to push back my impending orgasm when she was doing THAT to me._

_My one unrestrained leg was draped over her pale hip, allowing her to finger me exactly how she liked to whilst still being able to attack my chest and neck with her teeth; I lost count of how many marks she'd left me with._

_My wrists were burning from the strain I'd been putting on them with trying to tear free from my vest top prison, and ultimately the vest top won... meaning I couldn't run my fingers through Emily's silky red hair as she curled her fingers up sharply and threw me into my orgasm._

_"Fuuu- OH Shit! Fuck! Em- Emily!"_

_All I could do was cry out her name and push my hips into the air like I was being electrocuted... and I was, in a way... Emily Fitch is nothing if not electric._

_I tried to squeeze my legs together in vain, halfheartedly attempting to push Ems away from my cunt as she stayed firmly buried inside of me; her fingers keeping up a steady metronome rhythm of grab-release-grab-release. She was breathing just as hard as I was, right about then; our gasps nearly synchronised, and fucking hell it was too bloody hot for words!_

_Emily draped her body on top of my sweaty, still-writhing one... she used her newly close proximity to untie my restraints skilfully with one hand, the other stayed buried inside my sopping cunt._

_I could have drifted off, but I still felt her fingertips twitch up every once in a while, sending a new wave of arousal through my core._

* * *

I guess I managed to fall asleep though, as did Ems, because now I'm awake due to our screaming fucking alarm clock that's claiming it's nearly half nine in the morning.

As if I was some sort of human wake-up system, Emily begins to stir next to me.

That's when I realised that her fingers were still inside me... no wonder I woke up in such a good mood. Being teased all night without even knowing it is bound to fuck with your libido...

I figured that Emily didn't know about the location of her fingers because she let out an adorable yawn whilst opening and closing- or attempting to at least- her hands into fists.

Naturally, she met a bit of a barrier when the remaining fingers on her right hand tensed up inside my pussy and the outer part of her hands pushed sensually against my lips.

I'm sure you could figure out what happened next... Shagging, lots and lots of shagging.

* * *

Seeing as it was our last day, the four of us decided to make the most of it and do something spontaneous. This meant hopping on to any random metro train and staying on it for as long as we felt like doing so. Our objective was to get lost, and we certainly did that!

Thanks to Freddie's naturally scummy mindset, we managed to not pay a cent for our journey; we simply hopped over the spinning metal bars that served as a barrier into each station. Fuck paying nearly three American dollars just to ride some shitty metro.

We had taken the line that was labeled with a white letter 'C' in a blue circle because Ems insisted on taking a metro that had someone's initials, and we were now waiting for a train that would drop us off at some 'waterfront.'

Soon enough we were at our spontaneously chosen destination.

From what I could see, there was some kind of old wooden battle ship surrounded by some massive pier that had a shopping mall on it.

I was the first to spot a group of lads riding fixie bikes; and when Freds noticed he dragged me over to talk to them.  
Leaving Effy and Emily sat at a nice circular table, and we chatted with the little group for the better part of an hour; they even showed us which shops in the waterfront mall would sell decent shit to tourists such as ourselves.

* * *

Freds and I found ourselves walking back to the table we had left our girlfriends at a little while later, both of us grasping a large bag of nearly-free souvenirs and sporting smug grins as we finally sat down next to our respective partners.

Freddie sat down gracefully and wrapped one lanky arm around Eff, and I sat down slightly less gracefully next to Ems... for some reason her head was buried in her hands though.

I looked at Effy, mouthing "What's happened?" and received no response other than a smirk before voicing my question to the redhead beside me.

Ems gave me nothing but silence as well... but finally Effy put me out of my confusing misery by telling me that she had noticed the state of Emily's fingers.

They were a tad bit more wrinkled than normal and they clearly smelled of girl sex.

I would have defended Ems, honestly I would have; but I couldn't stop my smug grin at Effy's words so that kind of let the horny cat out of its proverbial sex-bag.

It feels surprisingly strange to be home again; we've only been away for a few days yet I already feel like Bristol is nothing more than a passing phase of my life.

I'm only referring to Bristol as a city though, I know that the friends I've made here aren't part of a phase; and Emily is more important than anything in the world to me... it would be ridiculous for her to be some temporary figure in my life.

Our journey home was fairly simple... the four of us spent another hour or so relaxing at the waterfront before returning to our hotel and finding Harriet and Doug sat in the lobby clutching our luggage.

Thankfully, they had the foresight to call for a van to bring us back to the airport; I didn't exactly fancy another exploration of New York City's metro system.

* * *

The airport was a breeze due to not a single one of having issues at customs and security; we were settled in our gate proper early, and before I knew it we were orderly sat in the metal death-tube.

Can I mention that we are officially members of the mile-high club?

It may be illegal and unwise for me to write this somewhere that an airline employee could see, but honestly I couldn't give a fuck; I, Naomi Campbell, fingered Emily Fitch until she came in my hand on an international Delta flight.

To be fair though, they _did_ supply us with a large blanket and just enough wifi to get on to Netflix. Was I really expected to watch Emily sit though the entirety of Room in Rome without touching her?

That would be fucking absurd- it is completely lawful for me to have curled up against her underneath our blanket and rub her clit until she reached orgasm.

It's not like we disturbed anybody or anything, christ...

If anything, the only person to take notice was the passenger who happened to be passing by our seats at the exact time Emily came.

The way she tensed up and arched her back whilst making a silent 'O' shape with her mouth was kinda obvious. Doesn't change the fact that it was fucking hot though...

But moving on, the four of us students are now safely deposited at our respective homes just in time to get a decent night's sleep and attend school on Wednesday, which is tomorrow.

* * *

Ems and I said that we would meet up tonight, but Katie texted me a few minutes after Emily had gotten home saying that her twin was thoroughly exhausted and had actually passed out on the floor beside her bed. I followed her example and dove into my comfortable and welcoming bed, as soon as I had greeted my mum and thrown my luggage into my room I was fast asleep.

* * *

I hope this new chapter wasn't too boring for anyone, I'd love for you to leave any criticism you have with this story.


	28. Chapter 28

Alrighty folks, here's the next chapter of ISWM. I hope you're not getting bored of the story yet, but if you are you may be glad to know that I'm planning on ending the story at chapter 30! Thanks again to my gorgeous reviewers, you are the fire beneath my lazy arse.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Eight.

Emily's POV

After traipsing around the Big Apple for a couple of days, Bristol feels even less impressive. I mean, don't get me wrong, it's a nice city that has a decent amount of activities to take part in... but it's no New York, that's for sure.

It doesn't matter though, I could be in the middle of fucking Wales surrounded by a bunch of old men and their sheep-wives and I'd be happy as long as I had Naomi by my side.

I know, it sounds like a load of sappy bollocks but I can't help it. After my not-so-little fuck up in the club a night or two ago, my gorgeous blonde has become even more of a wonder for me. Maybe it's because I was so close to losing her, that's what I'm assuming at least.

It's like that really shit song about not know what you've got till it's built a parking lot on your heaven or something.

That might not be exactly how the words go but I don't give a fuck; it's crap regardless.

Moving on, though. Our trip was lovely sans my minor indiscretion. Naomi and I managed to check off nearly every goal on our list and we had some really fucking great times with Eff and Freds, all without being arrested! My souvenirs were received with the bare minimum of enthusiasm by my family, but hey, it's better than nothing so fuck it.

It's been two full days since the six of us (can't forget Doug or Harriet, can we?) returned from the states, and I've not even had a chance to be with my girl since the plane home.

At least the ride back was enjoyable, though... I never quite imagined that I'd have to bite back a groan to avoid further arousing suspicions from the airline hostess that kept passing our row of seats. That woman had impeccable timing; she came to ask us if we'd like anything else to drink about a second after my orgasm hit.

According to Naomi, who of course found the whole situation quite laughable, I didn't even answer the woman. I just gave a pained smile and stared at the ceiling.

It is what it is, at least I've had more fun on one plane ride than she's had in a lifetime.

* * *

Back to the present, though. I've been occupied spending 'twin-time' with Katie for the past couple of days. She dragged me to the mall and used me as a traveling bag-holder the first day, then attempted to repeat this yesterday but was distracted by her boyfriend.

I'm not sure which I preferred, roleplaying as a carrying-stand or gagging whilst listening to my twin sister talk dirty to Cook down her mobile. Both are rather shit.

Thankfully I've been freed from my twin duties today because Cook insisted that my 'twin-time' was interfering with his 'twat-time.'

I know that I should have been more disgusted with his statement, but I couldn't find it in me to care because he inadvertently gave me the day off to spend with Naomi.

Jenna refuses to leave Chê Fitch today, so I'm left with the option of going to the Campbell household or staying put where I am. I chose the former, obviously; and now I'm walking along the sidewalk, guitar case in hand, roughing the brisk Bristol wind on my way to Naomi's.

* * *

It doesn't take me long to reach her house, and she actually opens her front door before I get a chance to knock.

She captures my lips in a passionate kiss as soon as we make eye contact, and we probably could have stayed on her front porch the entire evening if it weren't for the pointedly loud cough coming from Gina.

I smiled sheepishly while I greeted her, and then Nai whisked me up to her room.

She was bouncing excitedly on the balls of her feet once we were safely in her room with the door locked behind us. I quirked up an eyebrow in lieu of verbalising my curiosity.

"Cookie and JJ called me earlier to say that one of the pubs we go to often is having an open mic night."

I smile back at my adorably excited girl, but that didn't really answer my question.

"Sooo... I thought you could perform!"

I had to stifle my laugh when I noticed she was serious.

"Babe... thats a sweet thought but I'm not exactly performance-worthy."

"Nonsense," Naomi frowned at me, "You're spectacular and I know that for a fact."

I've played in front of Naomi a grand total of three times, so she can't really be considered as a factual opinion. I know that I can hold my own when it comes to performing with guitar and my voice, but I don't think I'm what the drunken inhabitants of a pub are looking to hear.

I mull the thought over in my head for a minute. "How many songs would I have to play, hypothetically of course?"

Nai smirks at the fact that my previous protests are waning so quickly, "Three at most, Ems, so how about it?"

Three songs isn't so bad... it couldn't even take me more than ten or fifteen minutes.

She takes my hesitance as agreement, "Splendid! I can't wait to watch you play, babe, I'm gonna be so proud to tell everyone around me that the fit redhead on stage is my girlfriend..."

She purred the last part of her sentence against my neck, and before I can find the breath to protest she's got me writhing underneath her on the bed.

* * *

The open mic is starting at eight tonight, and it's already nearly six now that Naoms and I have spent the past two and a half hours shagging like rabbits.

I couldn't even back out of my agreement now. My devious girl had withheld my orgasm until I agreed that I would absolutely, under any circumstance, perform tonight.

_She's got three fingers pushing madly inside of me... every few thrusts results in her pressing hard against the rough spot inside of me that takes my breath away. Fuck fuck fuck! I'm so fucking close now..._

_"Ems?" Nai asks without slowing her pace._

_I can hardly nod in response._

_"Promise me that you'll play tonight..." With that she pulls out of me completely before latching her mouth over my cunt and licking for all she's worth. Her tongue is once again replaced with her fingers as she finishes her thought, "Or I'll not let you finish..."_

_It took a second for me to make sense of her words, but once I did I found myself staring down at her with a gaping mouth; surely she couldn't be so cruel?!_

_When I fail to respond Naomi gets off of her knees and moves away from the edge of her bed where she had previously been bent over attacking my centre. _

_I work hard to make sure I don't cry out like a petulant child, "Babe! What the fuc-"_

_"Say you'll do it, sweetheart..." She teases my clit gently with my fingers as she waits for my answer._

_"Oh my-Fuck- shit, Naoms... I'll do it! Please just fucking... just give me a fucking..."_

_"As you wish, Emily..."_

_Without hesitation Naomi dives back into my wet folds. Her fingers work at mach speed against my g-spot as she forms an airtight seal around my clit._

_Before I can fully take in what she's doing to me, I'm coming._

* * *

We've come to the conclusion that the three songs I'd perform would be The First Day Of My Life by Bright Eyes, Mrs. Robinson by Simon & Garfunkel, and Little Numbers by BOY.

I've been able to play them all for ages, and I know that if I had to, I could perform them with my hands tied and my eyes closed.

It takes the both of us roughly half an hour to get dressed and ready to leave. Naomi is dressed in black leggings with a long red button down flannel, the top is coming down past her bum and is therefore serving as a makeshift dress of sorts. She finishes her outfit with a pair of tattered and worn maroon Doc Martin's before putting her hair in a sloppy bun and tying a wrinkled white bandana on top of her head, TuPac style.

To say she looked hot would be an understatement.

I'm dressed less impressively in a pair of loose fitting beige trousers that come to rest just beneath my hips. My tight black V-Neck shirt ends a bit before my pants begin, so you can see the top few inches of my dark red knickers. They're Y-fronts with white piping, and they look rather hot if I don't say so myself. I throw on a my black TOM'S and tuck a dark grey knit beanie into my back pocket incase I feel like covering my hair for some reason.

* * *

When we get to the pub it's just a few minutes past eight. Cook is already lounged on top of the bar, quite obviously shit faced, while JJ and Freddie are sat on the grimy stools beside him looking a fair bit more sober. I look around before I'm completely inside the small, smoky, pub, and spot Katie walking arm in arm with Effy from the loos to the small area our gang has claimed.

Naomi is the first to greet everybody once we're at bar, and I quickly follow suit. Most of them can tell I'm nervous with the way I'm reluctant to throw back a few drinks and relax against the sticky surface of the bar. "Chillax, Red! Cookie knows you're gonna be brilliant!"

At least someone has high expectations for me... besides Naoms that is.

JJ speaks up next, "Indeed, Emily, Freddie and I have already signed you up for the third available slot. You'll be set to perform in T-minus thirteen minutes so I recommend that you get everything ready to go and start your vocal warmups-"

Freddie slaps JJ on the back, "Chill, Jay. Ems you'll be going on soonish. Best of luck!"

They smile warmly at me

Alright, Emily. You can do this. You're a Fitch, and we're the farthest things from cowards. Play three songs, make the mates proud, and get sloshed. Simple.

Naomi's been rubbing up and down my arms during my internal pep talk. The way her fingers stop to trace the tattoo on my wrist during their journey is very distracting, and the out of nowhere JJ is announcing that I'm set to go up in two minutes. Christ, I haven't even watched any of the other performers because I've been so wrapped up in my head.

* * *

I hear an unfamiliar voice speak into the microphone propped up on the small stage, "Now we've got... miss Emily Fitch! Lets welcome her up to the stage, yeah?!"

Thats my cue.

I take a deep breath and straighten out my clothes, quickly whipping my hat out of my back pocket and yanking it up onto my head, effectively removing any hair that could have wandered into my eyes. Nai kisses me on the back of the neck before smacking my bum and pushing me in the direction of the stage stairs. I grab my guitar, which I'd conveniently left tuned and ready to play right beside the stage, and walk up the few steps until I'm above the rest of the pub and being blinded by a spotlight.

Perching on a stool and adjusting the mic so I could properly sing into it, I clear my throat and speak.

"Erm... Hello."

A few drunken greetings echo back to me.

"I'm Emily, and I'm gonna play three songs for you guys tonight. The first one is The First Day of My Life by Bright Eyes... sorry if I'm rubbish!"

A few more cheers and some clapping follows, and as it dies down I start to pluck the familiar melody that my fingers know so well.

* * *

"Besides maybe this time it's different...

I mean I really think you like me"

My voice manages not to crack while I finish the last few notes, and as soon as I'm done I'm met with a surprising amount of applause.

I duck my head to hide the lopsided grin thats plastered across my face as I wait for the noise to stop. I raise my head and glance around the room, grinning again when I see my little gang cheering by the bar, Naomi looking like a proud peacock in the centre of them.

"Thanks, everyone...The next song is Mrs. Robinson, so you should all know it."

* * *

The song goes smoothly, and I don't even fuck up any of the confusing guitar bits. I'm quite happy with how it sounded, really. Quite a few people sang along as well, and that was like, proper nice, because it made me feel like they were enjoying themselves.

This time when I look down into the crowd I don't see my blonde. I frown for a second before telling myself that she's probably just run to the loo or something.

"Alright, thanks again, guys! This is gonna be my last song-" I'm interrupted with a few loud 'boo's and I laugh.

"So, without further ado, here's Little Numbers by Boy!"

I hear the stage creak and look behind me, and honestly I'm pretty fucking startled to find Naomi behind me, dragging a stool next to mine and settling a guitar on her lap. I recognise it as the one I'd seen in the corner of Freddie's shed. That sneaky little bugger!

The crowd laughs at my look of confusion when Naomi nudges my shoulder and tells me to "get on with it."

* * *

It's really lovely, making music with her... our voices complement each other in a way that I didn't expect at all.

I play the first verse and Nai joins in as the chorus starts.

"Seven little numbers

Baby, they could be a start

Seven little numbers

Baby, I know yours by heart

Woo-oh, oh-oh, all the pretty things that we could do

Woo-oh, oh-oh, I feel you in every heart beat

Woo-oh, oh-oh, were you ever in a dream that could come true

These numbers could be lucky for you"

* * *

When we finish our impromptu duet we're met with raucous applause and a standing ovation. Christ, I guess they liked it, then.

I shout a thank you at the crowd before me and Naomi pulls me into a kiss. The applaud gets louder.

After what feels like an eternity, Naomi takes my hand and leads me off the stage, wrapping me in the mother of all hugs before peppering my hair and face with kisses.

"Emily. Fitch." She punctuates each word with a kiss,

"You' .Amazing."

All I can do is grin back up at her and capture her lips, I'll show her how much she means to me.

* * *

Ta Da! Hope you all enjoyed the chapter, I'd love to hear your review! Oh, and you should definitely give the songs I mentioned a listen, they're all really great. Until next time!


	29. Chapter 29

So this is the penultimate chapter to ISWM! I'd just like to say thank you so fucking much to all of you who've read, favourited, followed, and especially reviewed my story. You're all responsible for motivating me to continue writing, if I could, I'd snog each and every one of you.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Nine.

Naomi's POV

To say that last night was a success would be an understatement.

My girl made every single person in that pub- besides Katie, obviously, fall in love with her. I don't know if it's her adorable mannerisms, natural musical talent, beautifully husky voice, or general shagability, but I know for certain that she was irresistible up on that stage. If I had a pound for every chav or chavette that was eyeing Ems up, I'd have at least twenty three pounds. Naturally, that meant I had to dole out an equal amount of 'back-the-fuck-up' stares.

It got my point across though, especially when I snogged her on stage after her last song.

I'll be honest, I was rather sneaky (I prefer 'clever') about making her final piece a duet. I had rung Freds and quickly given him the order to bring the shed-guitar and then learned the chord progression for Little Numbers whilst Ems was downstairs whipping up some monstrosity of a sandwich. Thankfully, I had been the one to get her into Boy in the first place, so I knew the actual song backwards, forwards, and sideways. That took away the responsibilities of learning the lyrics and melody, all I had to do was strum some notes and remember to sing instead of staring gormlessly at Ems.  
It went really fucking well, the song was flawless. Not to mention the fact that Emily looks sexy as fuck when she's perched lankily atop a shitty wooden stool in an outfit that made her look then thousand times more than fuckable. I couldn't help myself during the final applause; not kissing her wasn't an option.

If anything, my little stunt only won me points in the girlfriend book and raised Ems' popularity... especially with Cook...

Speaking of that fucking twat, he got us all booted from the pub not ten minutes after Emily's stint.

* * *

There I was, innocently snogging the life out of my girlfriend in the darkest corner I could find, when I'm interrupted by Cook's obnoxious wolf howl. It only got worse from there, too.  
I looked up towards the stage and saw that the tosser was stripped down to his skivvies and failing at his rendition of 'You're The One That I Want'.

Even Katie got annoyed with him, which is a difficult feat for her seeing as he was throwing her name into any available break in the lyrics and making ridiculous pelvic thrusts in her direction.

Needless to say, the owner of the pub swiftly informed us that we were to leave immediately and take our shameful friend with us.

After gathering Cook's clothes and herding the gang out on to the sidewalk, we came to the conclusion that the best choice for our next destination was the play-park across the road.

Panda and Thommo had shown up at the pub in the middle of Emily's second song, so by the time we were all settled at our newfound plastic home, there was a whopping total of nine intoxicated teens draped across a swing set and shoddy metal slide.

* * *

I tried my luck at sneakiness while the rest of the gang was engaged in riveting conversation about some heterosexual nonsense, pulling Emily toward the shady patch beneath the jungle gym and slipping her top off.

I was too pumped up on adrenaline and horniness to give a fuck about the others. My eager hands had just yanked the cups of her bra down past her breasts when I felt like I was being watched. With her delectable tits being set on display for me, I hardly payed attention to my gut feeling of committing accidental exhibitionism.

That attitude lasted until Cook's apparent leering drew Katie's attention away from the central conversation. Before I could even begin to drown myself in the sensation of Emily's nipples beneath my tongue and lips, I felt sharp claws yanking me in the opposite direction by my peroxide blonde hair.

"Fuck's sake, dykes! Can you control yourselves for a fucking second?! Jesus Emily, have some fucking decency!"

I could have laughed at Katie's words, but I was too busy gawking at the hostile older twin to answer, and I guess Ems was pretty busy with trying to redress herself, so she didn't offer up a response either. That pissed Katie off even more; bloody shocker, yeah?

The night was wrapped up with Emily being dragged home by Katie; the remainder of the group split into couples- JJ and Cook being my personal favourite- and they left one after another. I was left all on my lonesome, desperately trying to dispel the growing wetness between my legs as I ran my mind around anything that didn't involve Emily.

Lo and behold, my resistance was futile. My night wound up consisting of me fingering myself and imagining it was Emily touching me. It's a bit pathetic, but I've come to terms with myself so it's alright.

* * *

Today is new day, though, so I've come to the decision to spend some quality outdoors time with Freds.

The two of us just cruised around the downtown section of bristol; me on my beloved fixie and Freddie on his decrepit old skateboard.

The whole thing was rather peaceful, a little too wholesome, even.

We took the bus down to the docks to start our little journey, and from there we rode through the town centre and then raced around a few of the nicer residential roads.

When we were passing a small private park we had to ride past a small crowd of five shitty looking lads. They all seemed to be between the ages of sixteen and twenty, and if their matching soul-patches were anything to go by, they seemed like a right bunch of tossers.

Freds and I had slowed the pace of our riding a minute earlier due to an unfortunate near-collision with a group of pensioners; I was sat sideways on the seat of my bike with foot resting on the lower frame bar, allowing the peddles rotate beneath me and giving one an occasional stomp to keep myself going, Freddie was just cruising along beside me, letting his board swerve loosely around the narrow road.

* * *

The members twat-brigade were throwing us dirty looks- not your standard dirty look, mind you, but the kind where it seemed to say 'you just killed my gran with a fork and now I must avenge her.' I'm not sure why they seem to be so hostile towards us- lovely, one of the fatter tossers in a tracksuit just tried to throw his rubbish at me. Fuck's sake, he chucked a full, unopened bottle of fucking fizzy drink at me! That could have done actual damage if Freddie hadn't managed to snatch the bottle out of the air before it could hit me. It was kind of funny, really, watching the usually mellow Fredster smack the tail of his board to the ground and come to a screeching halt right in front of the group.

He didn't say anything at first, just pretended to inspect the bottle before cracking it open and taking a gulp. He swallowed with a grimace, "Cheers, mate, I was feeling rather thirsty. It's a shame this tastes like complete shit though." With that, he tossed the bottle into the air with a spin, effectively showering the boys in a bright red, syrupy rain.

They didn't say anything immediately, apparently they were a bit too shocked to form words.  
Freddie laughed when the bottle hit one lad on the head before it dropped to the floor.  
"So, would any of you care to explain why you tried to pelt my mate with a bloody litre of juice?"

The boy who threw the bottle stepped forward and assumed a 'menacing' stance. "Little fucking dyke deserves a beating, she acts like she ain't a fucking abomination! It's disgusting!"

Now I was the speechless one. Did I really just hear that?

Freddie looked back at me to gauge my reaction, waiting to see if I would want to speak before him. He took my uncharacteristic silence as encouragement for talking.

"Do you actually believe what you just said, or are you taking the piss?"

The chav grew angrier, "It's God's honest fucking truth!"  
Freddie was bent over in silent laughter, I knew that it wasn't genuine though, that he was actually fuming just as bad as I was, but he was doing the perfect thing to push their buttons.

"Whats so fucking funny, fairy boy?"

Freds straightens up then, walking forward until he is face to face with the ringleader of the boys, the one who's instigated everything.

"You're what's funny, mate. Here you are spouting some homophobic bullshit at my friend; she goes home to a gorgeous woman every night... you go home and wank that little pencil dick of yours to a video of random slags fucking."  
The boy is now red-faced in both anger and embarrassment, even his mates seem to be laughing silently at him.  
"I don't care if she goes home to her bulldyke fucking girlfriend, she's going to hell-"

You know what? Fuck this shit, enough is enough. I interrupt his rant mid sentence.  
"Alright cunt, I'm done listening to your pathetic excuses of 'morals' and 'justice'... It's the 21st fucking century, not the bloody Stone Age."

I stay on my bike, attempting to keep up my relaxed appearance even though my blood is boiling right now,  
"Plus," I add, "If anything is a sin here, it's your fucking tracksuit."

Nice one, Campbell! That comment actually garnered a few laughs from the apparently benevolent mates.

I pretend to wince and squint at him in disdain, "Honestly mate, it really accentuates your feminine figure... if you had better tits I might even give you second glance!"  
More snickers ensue, Team McClampbell 3, Tosser 0!

Out of nowhere the leading chav charges towards Freddie; I suppose he was going for the element of surprise, but it failed spectacularly because Freds was already ready and waiting to headbutt the kid into a mild concussion.

* * *

After Freddie's one-hit knock out, we proceeded to roll away completely composed. I could tell he was worried about me because every few minutes he would remind me that there're at least seven people who would happily listen to me vent until my voice was hoarse. I appreciated the sentiment of his words, I really did, but I was still shaken up about the whole thing.

I mean, yeah, sure, I've been through the standard amount of bullying and ridicule one would be expected to experience when they come out, but this just hit me straight in the chest.

It might have been because that boy yelled his bigotry with such conviction, or perhaps it was because he dragged my relationship with Emily through his shit... I'm not sure, but this situation just stung me at the very core of my being.

I sat at home on my bed for three hours once I had finished my journey with Freddie. I wish I could say I did something useful, but all I accomplished was some very intense wall-staring, a good deal of self pitying, and letting the pain in my heart grow into a right bloody mess.

* * *

I even managed to forget that Emily had promised to come over at six. But, I remembered once she came skipping happily in to my room. Her carefree gait stopped as soon as she saw my broken form huddled into a tiny ball in the centre of my duvet.

She didn't say a word as she climbed onto the bed, scooting up to me until she was able to wrap her slender limbs around my hunched body. I love that she didn't force me to talk... she sat in silence with me for the better part of an hour, just waiting for me to blurt something important out.  
Once I was able to speak, I recounted the day's tale to Emily. I did actually feel a little better once I had gotten the situation out into the semi-open.

That night, my beautifully irreplaceable, incredible, girlfriend used just her mouth and fingers to show me how much she loved me... three times, actually.

During our second round of ridiculously good girl sex, I found myself laughing out loud at the thought of the boy who had upset me just hours before. Freddie was right, that twat is probably alone in his house ranting on the internet; I've got a sexy redhead between my legs lapping at my centre like it's her job. It kind of is, if you think about it...

* * *

So, what'd you think? Let me know what you're interested in reading in the last chapter! Thanks.


	30. Chapter 30

Alright guys, this is the final chapter of ISWM! I didn't get much feedback on the last chapter so I'm not sure if anybody is even reading this anymore, but I couldn't leave the story unfinished. It's been a pleasure writing for you all, and your favourites/follows/and reviews (especially those) have been a delight to receive. I might write another fic in the near future, but it depends on whether or not anyone would actually like to see that happen. I'll stop rambling now, enjoy the read!

* * *

Chapter Thirty.

Emily's POV

It's been a few weeks since I found Naomi curled up dejectedly in her bed. I'll admit, seeing her that upset freaked me the fuck out. She sounded so broken when she told me how that cunt told her that everything she's ever done is a sin. I know she didn't believe a word of it, she's too smart for that, but it still shook her up.

That night I made love to her in the most gentle way I could, I needed to show her that there was nothing wrong with us being an 'us'. My methods were obviously quite effective, because just hours after Naomi's funny turn she was gasping beneath me and leaving little bruises on my scalp. Another point awarded to Emily Fitch!

Thankfully, everything seems to have gone back to normal; Freddie and Effy were still strangely perfect, Cook and darling Katie fucking like rabbits as per usual, and the rest of the gang flitting in and out of my presence in their typical strange ways. The best part is that my girl is, once again, confident as ever- and I'm loving every second of it.

Well, I _was_ loving every second of it until fucking Jenna had to announce that the Fitch Family would be flying to Scotland for the winter holidays.

Nothing pours ice water on a ridiculously horny Emily quite like being told that her Christmas was to be spent with a bunch of wrinkly old Scottish bastards instead of playing the naked version of Santa's Helper with her girlfriend.

* * *

Fuck's sake! This was complete fucking bollocks. It's five days till Christmas and we're scheduled to fly out of Bristol in roughly... four hours. I saw Naomi last night, but unfortunately our meeting had to take place at my house because Gina was throwing some kind of hippy gathering at Che Campbell. You'd think that my family would at least have the decency to give me one night with my girlfriend before they whisked me away for seven days, right?

Wrong. So. Fucking. Wrong.

As soon as I'd tried to pull Naomi upstairs and into my bedroom my mum was yelling from the kitchen that she'd just brewed up a fresh kettle for us.

I could have ignored her and kept walking, and it would have resulted with me having a mouthful of pillow whilst Naomi fucked my brains out. But no, I'm the 'proper' Fitch child. I sighed as soon as I heard her speak, as much as I didn't fancy having a badly-brewed cup of tea with Jenna and my blonde, I could still tell that mum was making an effort and it'd have been rude of me to ignore her.

So instead of my night being full of sinful, sweaty, shagging, it was spent making awkward conversation at my kitchen table. At least when James came around he made sure that silence couldn't be found.

I didn't think there'd ever be a day where I can honestly say that I appreciated my worm of a brother regaling us with stories from Gordon McPherson and critiques of the porn he'd seen lately. It was all quite amusing... until he started bombarding Naomi and I with a slew of highly-inappropriate questions.

My personal favourites were 'What does pussy taste like?'- (heaven, James, it tastes like fucking heaven), 'Have we ever lost a ring inside aforementioned pussy?', and 'How many fingers?'.

The final straw was him asking Naomi if she wore the strap-on because she was 'taller and would have more leverage'.

He was adopted, I'm sure of it.

Anyway, to sum the night up; no shagging, awkward conversation, and James' ridiculously unfiltered mind.  
Not my idea of a good time in the slightest.

* * *

The journey to the airport itself was a fucking nightmare. Dad fucked the directions three times so we had to run through the terminal like a pack of wild crazies and listen to Jenna's bitchy commentary the entire time.

I was able to sleep through the thankfully-brief flight, and the cab ride to my Mum's brother Henry's house passed by in a blur of half-consciousness.

After my rather long nap, I was forced to interact with my cousins who I've never even fucking met before.

Mum keeps going on about how nice it is that we have this family tradition of visitation, but this is the first time we've ever done it. She's mad, that one.

Turns out the cousins weren't so bad, though. There was Jack, who was a few years older than Katie and I, Claire, same age as us, and Henry Jr., or 'smaller Henry' as we were told to call him. He was a year older than James, and the two of them hit it off instantly after he greeted my brother with "Hey, wanna go look at some dirty magazines I stole from my Da?"

Jack is a really top guy once you get to know him; I learned that aside from his unruly mop or curly blackish hair he was more or less hairless, a fact that his long term girlfriend really enjoyed taking the piss out of, and that he was currently studying Economics and Science at Edinburgh even though he wanted to pursue his interest in cello. He's a complete sweetheart, and somehow managed to pull off occasionally acting like Cook because of his cushty demeanour.

Claire's also a really cool girl, Katie took to her like a duck to water when she realised that they both shared an immense interest in fashion. Her delightfully fucked up sense of humour kept me entertained even while she and Katie talked nonsense about 'chunky jewellery' and the return of 'shabby sheik'.

As happy as I am to have great cousins, I'm still missing Naomi like a fucking child. It's a bit pathetic, really, but I couldn't give a fuck. We've been texting since the plane landed yet I still feel like I haven't gotten to talk to her in ages. I'll call her later tonight when everyone goes out to the pub, I presume.

* * *

We, being the Fitches and the Conlans, had a surprisingly pleasant dinner cooked by 'Uncle' Henry's wife, Lucie, before everyone parted ways for the night. The adults went to sit in the lounge and talk, James and Smaller Henry went off to do God knows what, and Katie, Jack, Claire, and I set off to the nearest pub.  
It was a small tavern, but it was still charming in an old fashioned kind of way.

I got my chance to call Naomi when Jack skipped off to 'talk' with his girlfriend who'd met us at the pub and Claire and Katie teased every male in the room to what was sure to be a painful case of blue balls.  
She answered on the second ring.

My smile grew the instant I heard her voice.

"Emily! This is gonna sound proper sad, but I really fucking miss you."

"Aww babes, I miss you too, it's alright."  
I heard her sigh.  
"I wish you were here with me now, not in bloody Scotland, for fuck's sake..."  
"You and me both, Naoms. I'll be home in a week though, I'm sure we'll survive."  
I was met with another adorably dramatic groan, "Speak for yourself, babe, I'm not sure I'll last a week without touching you."

Christ, here comes the flustered blushing.  
I clear my throat before speaking again, "I know, sweetheart, I know... There's nothing that I want more than to be in your bed with you right now. We'll make the best of it though, yeah?"  
"We will, I'm sure."  
I swear that her voice sounded a little lower than a minute ago...

Our silence is cut off by a loud knock coming through the tinny speakers of my phone, I hear Naomi shout for whoever knocked to come in and then I'm assaulted with Cook's yelling about some party.

"Fuck, Ems? Cook just showed up, he's demanding I go out with him tonight. Is that alright?"  
"Of course it's alright, babes, have fun!"  
"Oh I will," I can hear the grin in her voice, "S'laters, Fitch, I've got places to go and people to do!"  
That cheeky bitch!  
I'm about to tell her just that but her voice comes out first, "Only kidding, sweetheart, I love you, have a good night painting yourself blue and fighting for freedom with Mel Gibson!"

I barked out a short laugh and heard Cook become more insistent than before.  
"Love you too, Nai, be good!"

With that, the phone call ends.

* * *

I'm a little startled to find Claire sitting opposite me in the booth we'd chosen.

"You're gay?"  
Guess she was listening to our conversation, then. Fucking hell, I hope she isn't about to go all homophobic on me...  
"Yup."  
She's silent for a second and smiles at me warmly, "Yeah I figured as much, Katie seems to have taken up all the straightness for the both of you."  
I laugh once more when I look in the direction of Claire's head nod, finding Katie flirting with a bunch of men who didn't stand a chance with her.  
"Something like that..."  
"That was your girlfriend?"  
I nod,  
"You love her?"  
I nod again, more vigorously this time.  
"Sweet, if I ever come to Bristol I want to meet her."  
"I'll keep that in mind, So how about you... anyone captured your heart?"  
She scoffs, "Fuck that, I'm only interested in fucking randoms, I'm not really the relationship type."  
She shrugs at the end of her sentence and I give her one in return.  
"To each their own, I reckon."  
Claire is mid-word when Katie wobbles back to our booth to throw some unprovoked insults at a few of the pub's inhabitants.

I stifle a yawn and decide that I'd really like to be asleep right about now, so I give my goodnights to my gossiping sister and cousin before heading out and returning to my surprisingly comfortable bed.

* * *

Naomi and I agreed that we didn't want to empty our savings accounts on Christmas presents for each other, instead agreeing to exchanging something hand made. Katie said that I'm a cheesy sod, but I don't give a toss because I personally think it's sweet.

I decided to send Nai a photo of us, and if I timed it right it should be delivered to her house on Christmas morning.  
Unsurprisingly, the picture I sent was one of the ones I had taken at the lake a month or two ago. It's gorgeous, really; I'm just a few centimetres away from Naomi's centre with her hands cupping my cheeks and we're staring at each other with so much fucking passion that it hurts.

* * *

On Christmas night everyone had gone out to some swanky restaurant bar thing, leaving me with an empty house. Perfect time to ring my girl, I think.

Again, she answers almost immediately.  
"Happy Christmas, baby. I love you, so fucking much."  
My insides are already melting.  
"Happy Christmas to you too, Naoms, I miss you like mad and I'm so in love with you it's driving me mental."  
We chat about how our days had gone for a little bit before I remember to ask her about my gift.  
"Nai?"  
"Yeah Ems?"  
"Did you get my present?"  
I'm sure she can hear the lust in my voice because when she answers her voice is sporting the same tone.  
"Yes I did," I hear her snicker for a second, "But my mum got to it first, I'm afraid..."  
What!?  
Naomi continues before I can voice my freak out,  
"She really loved it, in fact, she wanted to frame it! Said it was the perfect image to capture true love or some bollocks... And for the record, Ems, I really, really love it too."  
I can't help but laugh when I picture the situation in my head; Gina Campbell really is a strange one... My thoughts of Gina are quickly replaced with thoughts of Naomi 'enjoying' her gift, though.

"...So you were happy with it?"  
"Babe, I'm more than happy with it... you've no clue how badly I want you after seeing us together like that."  
"I want you too, Nai,"  
I have to take a deep breath before I continue to speak.  
"Since I've been here all I could think about was you, I feel like someone set my hormones on fire or something, it's ridiculous really."

Silence greets me for a minute before Naomi speaks again.  
"Ems, where are you?"  
"I'm in the guest room of my Aunt and Uncle's house; everyone else has gone out to the pub... what about you, then?"

"Mum went to Kieran's place for the night, something about spending their first Christmas together in sin..."  
"So you're alone?"  
"Just as much as you are. You thinking what I'm thinking?"  
"...Naomi Campbell, would you fancy engaging in phone sex with me?"  
I hear her laugh loudly, "I thought you'd never ask!"

* * *

I didn't think I could ever make myself come that hard. I don't know if it's because I was imagining Naomi's hands touching me in place of my own or because I could hear her gradually get closer and closer to orgasm the longer we stayed on the phone or what; all I know is that fucking hell, I've never been that wet by myself.

_"You're naked, Ems?  
I pull my already-soaked knickers down my legs and fling them to the nearest corner.  
"I am now, Nai, what are you doing?"  
I hear her breath hitch again, "I'm-shit... I'm circling my clit and thinking about you doing it to me..."_

_I can't help but do the same, and when she asks me how I'm feeling I decide to up the anty._

_"I'm close babes, and I'm fucking soaked... I'm pressing two fingers inside myself right now."  
I do as I say and groan loudly into the mouthpiece of my mobile, and Naomi's gasp is still completely audible to me even when she tries to cover it up.  
She doesn't talk for a bit, and it doesn't even matter because I'm left listening to the incredible sound of her own fingers plunging in and out of her wet pussy rapidly; the noise is occasionally broken by a strangled moan.  
"Naomi? You close?"  
I hear the wet slapping noise increase in tempo, "FUCK- yeah baby I'm close"  
I thrust a third finger into myself, using a scooping motion to massage the inside walls of my cunt whilst also stimulating that spot inside of me that can always make me come.  
"Me t...Ohhh fucking hell!"  
I never get a chance to finish my cry of ecstasy, because a second later Naomi is coming and all I can manage to do is listen to her voice._

* * *

The Fitch clan is leaving Scotland today. As much as I said I was dreading the visit, it was actually quite fucking nice. My extended-family was lovely, my siblings and mother were easily occupied with the various members of the Conlan family, I had incredible phone sex with my girlfriend, and I managed to take some gorgeous pictures.

Our flight is set to leave at four PM, so we've just arrived at the airport in Edinburgh two hours early like the airline recommended.

I couldn't give a toss about the upcoming flight or the new airport that I'm currently sat in, I'm going to see Naomi in less than six hours!

* * *

When I finally reach the end of the shaky metal tunnel that leads from the door of the plane to our terminal, I'm filled with an overwhelming sense of anticipation. I know that my girl is here, and apparently even my subconscious knows it.

I get through customs without hassle, and when I walk out of our gate the first thing my eyes cling to is a mop of white-blonde hair.

Naomi ducks under the black, seatbelt-esque, divider that holds the waiting family and friends away from the incoming travellers and walks right through a crowd of pissed off old women. She doesn't stop walking until she is flush against my body, her lips claiming mine in such a passionate kiss that I could have died right then and been happy.

I hear the airport security reprimanding us, but who fucking cares? I'm with the girl that I love, and she's feeling the same as me...nothing can stop us from being together now.

Naomi breaks out of our kiss and trails smaller pecks up my jaw until she's reached my ear. "Emily Fitch, I fucking love you"

I can't reply at first because of the happy-tears stuck in my throat. I clear them with a sniffle before grinning tearily into another quick lip lock, "I know, sweetheart, I know."

* * *

Please, it would mean the world to me to hear your final thoughts.


End file.
